


Мы можем оказаться радиоактивными

by Croik, GMoriell



Series: Радиоактивные бойфренды [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMoriell/pseuds/GMoriell
Summary: Питер упускает свой шанс спасти мир в компании Мстителей, но из игры он ещё не вышел! Когда он, в надежде встретить Тони (и, может даже, заполучить местечко в команде), забирается в Башню Старка, то встречает там некоего Брюса, проводящего таинственные исследования. И вскоре всё становится о-очень сложным.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод на русский фанфика [We Might Be Radioactive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/561716/chapters/1003475) авторства [Croik](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik)

Конец света наступил во время третьего урока.

Питер, как и прочие его одноклассники, подбежал к окнам и, открыв рот от шока, наблюдал за распахивающейся в небе дыре, из которой посыпались дюжины психованых НЛО. Эхо от взрывов разносилось словно от далёких раскатов грома, и вскоре уже все подоставали телефоны, проверяя ленту новостей, рассылая смс-ки своим друзьям и погружаясь в нарастающий хаос. Когда учительница включила телевизор, находившийся в передней части класса, Питер отлип от окна и перескочил два ряда парт, чтобы подобраться к нему поближе. Он увеличил громкость и, глядя на мелькающие перед глазами невозможные кадры, почувствовал, как сердце застревает в горле.

— Питер, — Гвен вцепилась в его локоть. — Не надо.

Парень сглотнул. Он думал о лежащем в его шкафчике костюме, а на лбу собирался пот.

— Я должен, — сказал он. — Кто, если не я?

— Там ведь не один лишь ящер, — настойчиво произнесла Гвен. Она сжала его руку. — Пожалуйста. Не надо.

— Прости, — он выскользнул из её хватки. — Просто оставайся с классом, и, если получится, постарайся увести всех в подвал. Там может оказаться безопаснее, — когда она вновь протянула к нему руку, он отшагнул, чтобы оказаться вне зоны досягаемости. — Прости Гвен, — сказал он и выскочил из классной комнаты.

Питер переоделся в туалете и со всей возможной скоростью помчался через город. Ко времени, когда он достиг центрального Манхеттена, где битва была самой жестокой, рептилоподобные твари и визжащие механизмы уже наводнили улицы. Он едва-едва уклонился от пары несущихся на высокой скорости катеров и приземлился на крыше многоквартирного дома лишь для того, чтобы сразу сорваться с места из-за серии лазерных выстрелов.

— Дурдом, — пожаловался Питер, пролетая на паутине через узкую аллею. Когда вслед ему полетели выстрелы, он оглянулся и чертыхнулся, увидев, что один из катеров пришельцев повернул за ним. Это было на руку. Выстрелив паутиной в здание слева, Питер напрягся от силы гравитации, улетая с линии атаки.

Надолго это его преследователя не задержало. У Питера даже не хватило времени, чтобы сострить, а пришелец уже мчался прямо на него, настолько близко, что парень смог разглядеть раззявленный рот твари и блестящие от слюны зубы. Так что он сделал единственное, что пришло в голову — выстрелил из обоих веб-шутеров перед собой, попав в нос катера. В момент, когда они с Питером столкнулись, парень перепрыгнул поверх летательного аппарата — его веса и резко задравшегося носа катера хватило, чтобы пилот потерял управление. Питер отсоединил паутину и ретировался на флагшток, наблюдая за тем, как катер разбивается о билборд.

— Черт, да! — порадовался Питер, когда обломки упали вниз на улицу. — Ух, на самом деле, я надеюсь, внизу никого не было. Но один готов, — он обернулся к порталу. — Три тысячи на очереди…

Питер переместился на несколько кварталов дальше, всё так же пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь план, после осуществления которого он бы остался в живых, и тут в билборд позади него ударила молния. Парень завертелся на месте, но смог разглядеть лишь размытое пятно красного и серебряного, промелькнувшее наверху. Сперва он решил, что это Железный Человек, но потом услышал шум от репульсоров ниже по улице и заметил красное и золотое, унесшееся в другую сторону. Нечто зеленое и намного более крупное крушило всё на своем пути в сторону здания напротив Питера. С бешено колотящимся сердцем парень скользнул к краю своей многоэтажки и поправил маску для уверенности, что он хорошо видит, что за хрень тут творится.

Манхеттен превратился в зону боевых действий. Пришельцы были абсолютно везде, но среди них виднелись шесть сражающихся фигур, пытающиеся сдержать и нейтрализовать угрозу от противника с более совершенным вооружением. Питер узнал мелькнувший костюм Тони Старка — Железного Человека, да и не забыть ему то зеленое существо, что буйствовало в Гарлеме, в то время как Питер с тётей и дядей весь вечер смотрели выпуски новостей. Остальных он никогда раньше не видел, но не мог сдержать острой боли восхищения, наблюдая, как мужчина и женщина сдерживают нашествие на улицах одними лишь голыми руками, и снайпер на крыше здания сбивает катера, а ещё один человек, _летая в небе, бьет пришельцев молниями_. Сюрреалистичное и прекрасное зрелище, и Питер стоял, горя желанием присоединиться к ним в битве за город, так же, как он сделал это в одиночку лишь несколько недель назад.

Билборд позади него заскрипел, но Питер не понял, что тот падает, пока его не накрыла тень — парень обернулся как раз, когда на него обрушился металлический ливень, сбивая с ног и лишая сознания.

***

— Это нечестно, — сказал Питер. — Я был тут, как и остальные. Так почему же в прессе твердят только о них? То есть, конечно, вторжение марсиан — новость поглобальнее одного ящера-мутанта, но всё же. Про меня таких восторженных отзывов не было. И костюм у меня тоже красно-синий. Верно же?

Питер повернулся к голубям, чистившим перья на крыше рядом с ним.

— Голуби цвета различают? — спросил он у них. — Видите, какие ровные стежочки? Я этому не на уроках домоводства научился, знаете ли. — Питер с досадой шуганул птиц.

С трагического события, разрушившего Нью-Йорк, прошла неделя. Восстановительные работы ещё продолжались. Всё это время Питер проводил ночи в Манхеттене, отлавливая мародеров и приглядывая за процессом реконструкции — просто на случай, если вдруг понадобится поднять что-то тяжелое либо спасти горожан на улице от падающих обломков или оборудования. Иногда он представлял, что какая-нибудь бригада рабочих заметит его и попросит спуститься — эй, приятель, помоги-ка нам с этим. Было бы супер.

Питер покинул свой голубиный насест и отправился дальше в центр. Этой ночью он решил покинуть Манхеттен и посетить Бруклин, которому повезло гораздо больше из-за насущной необходимости пересекать реку. Было темно и пасмурно, что облегчало Питеру задачу оставаться незамеченным, выбирая новую позицию для наблюдения и рассматривая цепочку маленьких магазинчиков. Такие пострадали после событий больше всего, и в темную ночь Питер никогда не оставался без дела. Парень простоял на страже не более десяти минут, когда заметил двоих в черных масках, нырнувших в переулок рядом с небольшим магазином электроники.

— Пожалуй, стоит сообщить им, что ничего стоящего там уже не осталось, — сказал себе Питер. Он проверил веб-шутеры, удостоверившись, что паутины в них предостаточно, а затем отправился вниз.

Когда парень приземлился на крышку мусорного бака напротив магазина, один мужчина уже пытался взломать замок на боковом входе. От шума злоумышленники подпрыгнули.

— Да ладно вам, мужики, — сказал Питер. — Сейчас время для всех нас, ньюйоркцев…

Более высокий из двоих резко обернулся с пистолетом в руке и без промедления выстрелил. Даже при своих сверхчеловеческих рефлексах Питер едва избежал пули в грудь.

— Ладно, — пробурчал он, перепрыгивая с бака на пожарную лестницу. — Вот значит, как играть будем.

Мужик продолжал стрелять. Питер оставался в защите, подпрыгивая и беспорядочно метаясь в разные стороны в ожидании момента, когда тот откроется, но в пистолете было ужасно много патронов. Когда он наконец услышал щелчок пустого магазина, то крутанулся назад и выстрелил шариком паутины, склеив руки стрелявшего друг с другом. Однако, прежде чем он смог сделать что-то ещё, второй преступник выставил руку с оружием и открыл огонь вместо своего подельника. Испытывая скорее раздражение, чем беспокойство, Питер смог выпустить ещё один шарик до того, как ему снова пришлось уворачиваться.

Паутина попала мужику прямиком в лицо, и тот в панике начал бешено стрелять — выстрелы рикошетом отскакивали от мусорного бака, кроша кирпич.

— Эй! — закричал Питер, отступив глубже в переулок, чтобы остаться в недосягаемости для беспорядочной стрельбы. — Ты так своего друга подстрелишь…

Что-то винтом пролетело по улочке и ударило недовора по затылку, отчего он рухнул как подкошенный. Четвертый игрок резко выскочил из тени и одним ударом вырубил другого мужчину. Питер наверху прижался к стене, наблюдая и выжидая, но было слишком темно, чтобы суметь разглядеть какие-то детали у человека, оказавшего такую эффективную помощь.

— Тут кто-то ещё есть? — позвал в темноту незнакомец. — Вы в порядке?

Питер огляделся, убеждаясь, что для побега у него имеется более одного пути.

— Ты коп?

— Нет. Не совсем.

Незнакомец начал подтаскивать воров друг к другу, и, ещё раз взвесив за и против, Питер зацепился паутиной за край крыши и спустился к земле. Паутинный трос он, правда, не отпустил — просто на всякий случай.

— Впечатляющий киллстил* ты со мной провернул, — сказал Питер, зависнув вниз головой и обозревая бессознательные итоги встречи.

— Что? Они не мертвы.

Человек обернулся к Питеру лицом и замер. Парень не сдержался и сам слегка отшатнулся. Его «спаситель» оказался высоким и широкоплечим, с квадратным подбородком, которым можно кирпичи крушить. Светлые волосы и кожаная мотокуртка также поддерживали образ. 

— То есть, спасибо за помощь, — сказал Питер. — Ты избавил меня от трудов закончить с ними самому.

Незнакомец наклонил голову набок.

— А кто ты, собственно, такой?

— Что, ты не знаешь? — Питер тяжело вздохнул. — Вот что случается, когда парни в плащах крадут твои СМИ. Я Человек-Паук. Ну, знаешь, бешеный народный мститель? Бедствие Квинса? — когда незнакомец продолжил озадаченно на него смотреть, Питер закатил глаза — и задрал голову, просто чтобы жест был понятен. — Я неделями светился в новостях.

Мужчина пожал плечами.

— Меня до недавнего времени не было в городе, — он вернулся к ворам, немного очистив паутину с лица одного, чтобы тот дышал без проблем. — Но тебе не стоит вот так бродить по ночам. На улицах до сих пор весьма небезопасно.

Питер отпустил трос и спрыгнул на землю.

— Ты не понимаешь концепцию народного мстительства? Я борюсь с преступностью, вообще-то. Эти парни собирались…

— Кого-то подстрелить? Выглядело именно так.

—  _Потому что_ я не дал им ограбить магазин, — сказал Питер. — Ты-то сам кто такой? Может, это _тебе_ не стоит бродить по таким опасным улицам.

— Стив Роджерс, — представился мужчина. Он вытащил телефон из кармана. — Я услышал выстрелы.

— А бродил ты ночью в одиночку по округе потому что?..

Стив ненадолго прекратил набор номера. Его губы изогнулись в улыбке, показавшейся почти что застенчивой.

— Я разыскивал мародёров, — признал он.

— Ага! Тебя укусил мстительский жук, правда, не так ли? Такое мне импонирует.

— Это называется быть добрым самаритянином, — сказал Стив. Он ткнул в три цифры и нажал вызов. — Гражданский арест. Это до сих пор практикуется, да?

— Ох, да. Я, вообще-то, постоянно этим занимаюсь, — Питер сделал паузу. — Погоди, ты копам звонишь?

— Конечно, — Стив поднес телефон к уху. — Это капитан Стив Роджерс, — сказал он, речь определенно звучала по-военному. — Мне бы вызвать патрульную машину, чтобы подобрать пару жуликов.

Пока Стив сообщал адрес, Питер запрыгнул обратно на бак. Неожиданный союзник был ему по-прежнему любопытен, но не настолько, чтобы рисковать встретиться с полицией.

— Ух, кажется, мне пора, — сказал он. — Но было прикольно прибрать мусор вместе с тобой, мужик. Давай как-нибудь ещё повторим.

— Эй, подожди, — Стив повернулся к нему. — Я хочу знать кто ты.

— Я уже тебе сказал, — Питер пожал плечами. — Я Человек-Паук, — он запрыгнул на паутинный трос, оставшийся от недавнего спуска, и взобрался на крышу. Было уже довольно поздно, так что парень считал, что можно бы и домой пойти. Голова у него гудела, и первое, что Питер сделал, проскользнув к себе в комнату и даже не раздевшись, это забил «капитан Стив Роджерс» в гугл.

От первого результата он разинул рот.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул он, щелкая по картинкам, статьям, сообщениям в блогах и видео с телефонов. —  _Охренеть_.

***

Питер отправился в Бруклин на следующую же ночь. Снова отыскать Стива Роджерса оказалось не сложно. Парню бы хотелось сказать, что для обнаружения секретного убежища Капитана Америки он использовал свои дедуктивные способности и умелую слежку, но вышло так, что Стив ожидал его на парковке напротив улочки, где они встретились. Парковка была ужасно открыта и хорошо освещена, но поблизости стояли здания, до которых Питер, если понадобится, смог бы достать и сбежать. Глубоко вдохнув, он приземлился за припаркованным фургоном и подкрался поближе.

Стив стоял прислонившись к прекрасно отреставрированному винтажному мотоциклу. Его внимание было обращено на телефон, но когда Питер оказался в радиусе видимости, мужчина поднял взгляд, заметив его гораздо раньше, чем большинство обычных людей. Он улыбнулся в темноту.

— Я посчитал, что ты можешь вернуться.

Питер запрыгнул на крышу стоявшего рядом шевроле.

— Ага, я посчитал, что ты можешь так посчитать, — ответил он. — Не хочу же я разочаровывать национального героя, так что вот он я.

Улыбка Стива была непритворно застенчивой. Для взрослого мужчины он выглядел чертовски очаровательно.

— Итак, ты навел обо мне справки.

— Ага. — Теперь, когда у него был шанс рассмотреть Стива в хорошем освещении, это казалось очевидным. «Насквозь американский» кричало из каждой его поры: от того, как он зачесывал волосы, до того, как он, убрав телефон, держал руки в карманах куртки. Он выглядел как образ каждого спортсмена-старшеклассника, которого когда-либо знал Питер, но при этом не преподносил это так, как делали те придурки. Если бы Питеру надо было описать мужчину лишь одним словом, оно было бы… «восхитительный». Он выглядел как восхитительный парень. И сколько ты ещё будешь это повторять?

— Твоё резюме впечатляет, — сказал Питер. — Можешь вязать моих гопников вместо меня в любое время.

— Да и ты неплох. Старк говорит, не так давно ты спас город от злобного ящера.

Сердце Питера несвойственным ему образом затрепетало.

— Старк? Мистер Тони Старк? — когда Стив кивнул, парень порадовался, что маска способна скрыть его откровенно отвалившуюся челюсть. — Ты говорил с _Тони Старком_ обо _мне_?

— Ну, да, — пожал плечами Стив. — Он сказал, что жалеет, что пропустил такое зрелище. Это была хорошая работа, — он стал немного серьезнее. — Но ещё я слышал, что по пути ты избил группу копов.

— Типа того, — у него было чувство, что Стив вовсе не обязательно ему посочувствует, если Питер сообщит, что это они сперва стукнули его шокером, а потом первыми в него выстрелили — у него нога _до сих пор_ иногда пульсировала. Он также не был уверен, насколько много информации о капитане Стейси попало в отчет, и мысли об этом вызывали ощущения камней у него в животе. Он отогнал чувство вины и беспокойства. — К сожалению, это идет в комплекте с обязанностями, когда ты герой в маске, работающий на улице.

Стив нахмурился, и Питер подумал, что это из-за его неудачной формулировки, но затем тот сказал:

— Почему ты это делаешь?

Вопрос застал Питера врасплох. Он подумал о дюжинах пойманных им жуликов и том, как вытаскивал маленького мальчика из падающей машины. Он подумал о своём полёте по городу на паутине — свободный, сильный и невесомый в каждом своём движении. Он даже подумал о лёгкой озорной улыбке Гвен. Но это напомнило о напряженном ужине в доме Стейси, что, в свою очередь, вернуло мысли Питера обратно к улицам. Он вспомнил о полном боли выражении лица доктора Коннорса, и, ярче всего остального, кровь дяди на своих руках. Он вспомнил свинцовую тяжесть у себя внутри.

— Я… — Питер с трудом сглотнул и твердо посмотрел на Стива, надеясь, что сумеет выразить свою искренность даже сквозь мешающую маску. — Я просто хочу помогать людям.

Стив в ответ молча смотрел на парня довольно долгое время. Прочитать выражение его лица было невозможно.

— Так почему бы тебе просто не стать копом? — предложил он наконец.

Питер фыркнул, но когда понял, что Стив всё так же серьезен, ему пришлось помолчать и немного подумать.

— Ну, потому… конечно, копы тоже помогают людям, но да брось, — неуклюже закончил он. Питер защипнул костюм на груди. — Ты же знаешь, там бы мне не разрешили выглядеть так классно.

Губы Стива изогнулись.

— Форма местной полиции не так уж и плоха, — сказал он.

— Да, но… — Питер изо всех сил старался не ерзать на месте. — Не в обиду полиции, но они не могут делать всё то, что могу я. Вот например — наш друг мистер Ящер. И смотри-ка — я могу _вот так_.

Питер прижал обе ладони к капоту машины и подбросил своё тело вверх в стойку на руках. Эта часть была легкой. Аккуратно он перешел от ладоней к кончикам пальцев, затем к одним только большим пальцам и мизинцам и стал ждать аплодисментов.

Стив уперся ботинком в передний бампер фургона и, когда Питер не возразил, толкнул, сильно встряхнув машину. Питер покачнулся, но не упал, и Стив присвистнул.

— Весьма недурно, — сказал он. Сейчас его голос выдавал веселье. — Но что-то я не понимаю, как это помогает тебе бороться с преступность.

Питер закатил глаза и плюхнулся на задницу, начав болтать ногами перед фургоном.

— В борьбе с преступностью важно быть проворным, — сказал он с умным видом. Увидев, что Стив так и не сдвинулся с места, Питер продемонстрировал свои запястья. — Ладно, как насчет такого, — он зажал оба спусковых механизма, и пара паутин выстрелили вверх в уличный фонарь. Питер резко подпрыгнул в воздух, качнулся на нитях, легко проплывая у Стива над головой, и приземлился на столб. Стив повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на это. — Неплохо, да? — крикнул вниз Питер. — Я сам это изобрел. Прочнее стали и, понятно, более пластичное. Я могу поднимать ею машины — всего одной нитью.

— Изобрел? — Стив махнул ему спускаться. — Дай посмотреть.

Питер спрыгнул на сидение мотоцикла и слегка задрал рукав, чтобы показать Стиву механизм.

— Да, и всё я сам, — похвастал он. — Подходит образу, понимаешь? Паук, паутина. Мне жуть как нравится.

— Я заметил, — Стив взял парня за запястье, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Его пальцы были теплыми и здоровенными, а от ощущения давления мозолей на обнаженную кожу внутренней стороны руки у Питера пробежали мурашки. У парня возникло чувство, что Стив может переломить его руку надвое ни капли не напрягшись — будь прокляла сверхчеловеческая сила.

— Совсем неплохо, — сказал Роджерс. — Но тебе стоит показать это Старку. Он, пожалуй, лучше меня сможет оценить подобное.

Питер постарался не сиять даже сквозь костюм.

— Правда? Думаешь, мне стоит показать это мистеру Старку?

— Да… наука, это _его_ конёк, в конце-то концов.

Рука Стива резко выпрямилась, нацелившись на маску Питера, но рефлексы были просто благословением Господа. Парень с легкостью уклонился и отпрыгнул назад на фонарь.

-Вау, — воскликнул он. — Для доброго самаритянина это довольно коварно.

Стив засмеялся.

— Ты меня винишь за любопытство? — он оттолкнулся от байка, так что смог повернуться и нормально взглянуть на Питера. — Спускайся, сынок. Я больше не буду так делать.

— Я слишком взрослый, чтобы быть твоим сыном, — возразил Питер.

Стив вздохнул, но потом, кратко взвесив варианты — возможно, подумав, насколько легко ему было бы вырвать с корнем парковочный фонарь — он тряхнул головой.

— Просто будь осторожен, — сказал мужчина. — Я ценю искренние мотивы того, что ты делаешь, но у тебя не получится кому-либо помочь, если ты сам покалечишься или даже хуже. Есть же _законные_ способы помогать людям.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Прости, Кэп, но как я уже сказал — с полицией у меня просто не срастётся.

— Есть и другие варианты, кроме неё, — сказал Стив загадочно улыбнувшись. Он забрался на мотоцикл и включил зажигание. Лишь после того как Роджерс тронулся с места, Питер понял, что тот, судя по всему, имел в виду, и дернулся вслед.

— Эй… погоди! — Питер снова запрыгнул на шевроле и поморщился, промяв капот. — Ты говоришь о своих друзьях? Твоих друзьях-героях? — когда Стив начал уезжать, Питер погнался вдоль ряда машин. —Ты хочешь, чтобы я присоединился? Потому как я же вправду был тогда тут, знаешь, я просто…

— Не мне решать, — крикнул в ответ Стив. — Просто подумай об этом, хорошо?

— Да, но… — Питер последовать за ним за пределы парковки, но остановился, когда понял, что ещё не так уж и поздно — на улицах были машины, а по тротуарам шли немногочисленные пешеходы. Один или двое даже заметили его и начали шептаться и показывать пальцем. — Вот блин, — буркнул он и, пока Стив продолжал удаляться, ретировался на крыши. Проследовать за мужчиной до дома определенно было вариантом, но впервые это показалось до странного… неуважительно. Питер, скрестив руки на груди, уселся на край крыши, пытаясь решить, а знает ли он, собственно, что сказать, представься ему такой шанс.

— Если не ему решать, то кому тогда? — спросил он вслух и перевел взгляд на реку. — Кто несёт ответственность за команду супергероев? — его сердце глухо застучало, и Питер, утвердившись в своём решении, направился в Манхеттен.

***

Башня Старка в одиннадцать часов вечера, наверняка может статься, самое мирное место во всём Нью-Йорке, и это Брюса более чем устраивало. В течение дня он держался нескольких личных комнат, которые ему Тони любезно выделил на верхних этажах — для _краткого_ и _временного_ пребывания Беннера в городе. После окончания же рабочих часов все верхние уровни оказывались в полном владении Брюса. Башня предоставляла ему каждую единицу оборудования и каждый терабайт компьютерной мощности, о которых он вообще мог когда-либо мечтать, и Брюс даже заметил, что мурлыкает под нос веселенькую мелодию, переезжая от между рабочими столами на офисном стуле. С приглушенным освещением и кучкой несложных и интересных проектов, находящихся на первых стадиях разработки концепции, Брюс мог притвориться, что он снова в своей военной лаборатории, или даже раньше — ещё студент в Навапо.

Жить так было очень просто — просыпаться в огромной кровати, питаться любыми блюдами, каких только захочется и когда захочется, работать самому по себе над чем его душеньке будет угодно именно в данный момент. Тони был просто сказочным спонсором, и Брюс иногда проводил много часов, забыв, отчего он изначально оказался в таком положении, и какому множеству людей в мире приходится обходиться лишь крохами того, что ему теперь предоставили. Когда он вспоминал об этом, то повторял себе, что это временно. Он не собирался оставаться со Старк Индастрис надолго. Он использует ресурсы Тони для продвижения в своём исследовании настолько далеко, как только получится, а затем уедет. Это был всего лишь разумный ход.

Посему, когда ДЖАРВИС напомнил ему, что анализ образца крови завершен, он не глядя сохранил результаты и обратился к другим делам. Брюс обдумывал, как мог бы помочь Тони улучшить эффективность способа передачи энергии от дугового реактора, когда что-то звонко шлепнулось об окно семьдесят девятого этажа.

Брюс подпрыгнул, но он уже давно научился сглаживать собственные реакции на неожиданные раздражители, пусть даже улицы находятся несколькими сотнями футов ниже. Он оттолкнулся от стола — его офисный стул тихо зашуршал по плитке, катясь к окнам. Ночь сегодня была темной, поблизости стояло лишь несколько зданий, окна которых располагались достаточно высоко, чтобы обеспечить хоть какое-то освещение. Когда Брюс приблизился, то с изумлением увидел то, что выглядело как пара ног в красно-синих леггинсах, забирающихся по стене башни.

— ДЖАРВИС, — сказал Брюс в пространство, прижавшись к стеклу. — Ты можешь идентифицировать, что там лазает по стене здания?

— Прошу прощения, доктор Беннер, — ответил ДЖАРВИС из ближайшей колонки. — В настоящее время моя внешняя защита ограничена этажами пентхауса.

— Что ж, похоже, что именно туда оно и направилось. Что бы это ни было, — сердце Брюса билось немного быстрее, когда он пошел к лифту. — Дай знать, если получишь картинку.

— Конечно, доктор Беннер.

Брюс заскочил в лифт и ввел код дополнительной защиты, чтобы попасть в пентхаус. Он только лишь проезжал восемьдесят шестой этаж, когда ДЖАРВИС включил дисплей на панели лифта.

— Сэр, у меня есть изображение непрошеного гостя.

Экран заполнила запись с камеры охраны, показывая странного худощавого человека в обтягивающем костюме, который залезал на вертолетную площадку. Когда ДЖАРВИС увеличил изображение, Брюс смог разглядеть два цвета костюма и большие черные глаза.

— Так это?.. — пробормотал он.

— Судя по всему, это преступник в маске, упоминающийся в СМИ как «Человек-Паук», — сообщил ДЖАРВИС. — Мистер Старк только восемь часов назад приказал мне добавить его в мои активные базы данных.

— Человек-Паук, — с любопытством повторил Брюс. — Кажется, он что-то такое упоминал…

— Мне связаться с охраной здания, сэр?

Брюс задумался, наблюдая как Человек-Паук подбирается к стеклянной двери балкона и заглядывает внутрь. Выглядело так, словно он постучал.

— В новостях его называли народным мстителем, не грабителем, — задумчиво произнес Брюс вслух. — Не надо пока беспокоить охрану, ДЖАРВИС. Я узнаю, чего он хочет.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Лифт остановился в пентхаусе и Брюс вышел. Он не был уверен, что, собственно, собирается делать. Ему бы стоило хорошенько подумать, прежде чем сталкиваться со странным человеком в разноцветной пижаме, в то время как Башня Старка всё ещё была в процессе глобального ремонта. Брюс даже почувствовал знакомый жар, покалывающий кожу под волосками на руках и спине, но самоуверенно решил, что справится один. Откуда именно исходит такая уверенность, Брюс и сам не знал.

Когда Брюс вошёл в помещение, Человек-Паук ещё полз вдоль стеклянной двери, но дернулся от того, что внутри и снаружи комнаты включился свет. Он определенно не выглядел желающим вломиться без спроса, так что Брюс сделал глубокий вдох — в качестве подготовки — и пошёл к балкону.

— ДЖАРВИС, — позвал он снова, желая предупредить, — пожалуйста, присмотри за мной одним глазком, хорошо? Тони же проинструктировал тебя, как справляться с проблемой, не так ли?

— Мистер Старк снабдил меня внушительным количеством подпрограмм для идентификации проблемных обстоятельств, доктор Беннер, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. Никогда ещё техника не была настолько искусна в сарказме. — Я буду готов оповестить охрану, если посчитаю это необходимым.

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, — сказал Брюс, а затем ввел код от балконной двери.

Стекло отъехало, и Человек-Паук переместился подальше от входа, когда Брюс вышел наружу. В живую он производил гораздо более сильное впечатление, чем представлялось Беннеру после голых фактов из газет и блогов: высокий и сухопарый, с очевидной, хорошо очерченной мускулатурой, способный удержать равновесие без каких-либо усилий. Костюм, сомнительный в выборе цвета насколько это только возможно, казалось, прилегал к его телу как вторая кожа. «Как экзоскелет», — отметил Брюс со слабой усмешкой. Он закрыл за собой дверь.

— Поздновато для походов в гости, не так ли? — сказал он.

— Да. Эм, прошу за это прощения, — Человек-Паук выпрямился: в полный рост он был выше Брюса на несколько дюймов, хотя в весе не превосходил, даже несмотря на некрупное телосложение учёного. Лишь легкое движение костюма на голове и шее гостя показывало, что тот разглядывает Брюса сверху до низу. — Однако, на охранника ты не похож.

— Ну. Знаешь же, что говорят про книгу и обложку, — шутливо ответил Брюс. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Вообще-то… — Человек-Паук привстал на цыпочки в попытке заглянуть Беннеру за спину. — Я надеялся встретить Тони Старка. Он же еще не спит, да? На него не похоже.

Брюс задумчиво нахмурился — он не считал возможным рассказывать о личной жизни Тони слишком много.

— Его сейчас нет.

— Блин, — Человек-Паук потер ногой о пол балкона и глянул через плечо. — Ну, тогда, пожалуй, попробую завтра.

Все же не грабитель. Брюс ещё немного его порассматривал, и, когда стало похоже, что незнакомец собирается уйти, он его остановил.

— Подожди. Что ты хотел от мистера Старка?

Человек-Паук развернулся и резко сел на корточки одним ровным движением, что, вообще-то, было весьма впечатляющим зрелищем.

— Ты и вправду охранник?

— О, нет. Я бы тут оказался самым плохим сторожем, — Брюс качнулся на каблуках, обдумывая множество вариантов правды. — Я просто один из тех друзей, которым он разрешает поиграть со своими игрушками.

— Ты учёный Старка?

Брюс задался вопросом, считается ли, если врешь разыскиваемому преступнику.

— Да, — он показал жестом на комнату позади. — Я ведь только что вышел из пентхауза, разве нет?

— В таком случае… — Человек-Паук выпрямился и придвинулся ближе. — Я хотел показать ему это, — сказал он, задирая правый рукав.

Брюс вытащил очки из нагрудного кармана рубашки и надел их.

— Я сам сделал, — продолжил Человек-Паук, пока Брюс рассматривал. — Капитан Америка сказал, что, может быть, мистер Старк заинтересуется.

Брюс осторожно провел пальцами по механизму. Он сразу же мог сказать, что это штучная работа, и довольно грубая, но не без доли изящества.

— А, — заметил он, — Так ты виделся со Стивом.

Человек-Паук дернулся.

— Стив? Значит ты тоже встречался с ним? Я думал… эй, осторожнее, или ты…

Несколько щелчков ногтей Брюса и девайс упал с запястья Человека-Паука в ладонь учёного. Он развернул устройство к балконному освещению, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

— Ты и правда сделал это сам? — спросил Брюс, поворачивая его.

— Ну, да. Только будь осторожен, чтобы не… — когда Беннер вытащил картридж себе на ладонь, Человек-Паук расслабился. — Ладно, ты явно знаешь, что делаешь.

— Хорошая работа, — сказал Брюс, вертя картридж большим пальцем. Он на пробу его понюхал, а затем вставил на место. — Легковесная, прочная, — он повернул форсунку в сторону и попробовал нажать на спуск, но не получилось.

— Нужно давление в добрых тридцать фунтов, чтобы сработало, — сказал Человек-Паук. — Не хочется, чтобы это произошло случайно. — Он нажал на спуск и оттуда выстрелила нить толстой белой паутины, прилипнув к балконной двери.

— Я зарегестрировал нарушение периметра, — сказал ДЖАРВИС из интеркома возле двери.

— Всё в порядке, ДЖАРВИС, — сказал Брюс. — Это всего лишь я, — он пробежал кончиками пальцев по паутине, чувствуя быстро высыхающую клейкость. Мужчина дернул нить пальцем как струну, и отзвук, пошедший в руку, показался знакомым. — Какова сила упругости? — спросил он.

— Сто двадцать фунтов на квадратный миллиметр, — ответил Человек-Паук, явно довольный собой. — С эластичностью нейлона. И разлагается микроорганизмами. Она полностью исчезает через час.

Брюс обернул нить вокруг запястья.

— Реакция на кислород в воздухе?

— Диоксид углерода, вообще-то.

— Интересно, — он с силой дёрнул нить, и ощущение её нажима на кожу вызвало странно знакомое давление у него в животе. — Теперь я вспомнил. Я уже встречался с подобным.

Человек-Паук выпрямился.

— Как?

Брюс прищурился. Он не собирался рассказывать кому бы то ни было, что генерал Росс несколько лет назад пытался поймать его сетью из паутины, сплетенной оскорпскими пауками.

— Это технология Оскорпа, — сказал он. — Они используют её для поднятия тяжестей, но она не особенно известна. Слишком много сложностей с применением, — он вытащил руку из паутины и встряхнул пальцами. Напоминание было жутковатым. — Ты же не украл её, нет?

— Конечно нет, — быстро ответил Человек-Паук, оскорбившись. — Заказ по почте, — он помолчал. — Оплата наличными — не отследить.

Брюс улыбнулся.

— Я не заинтересован в раскрытии твоей личности, честное слово, — он протянул девайс обратно, и, когда Человек-Паук его взял, не смог не обратить внимание, насколько замысловато сделан его костюм. — Униформу ты тоже себе сам сделал? — спросил он.

— А? А, да, — Паук протянул руку, чтобы Брюс посмотрел. — Это, конечно, не как у Капитана Америки, но на удивление качественно.

Брюс проследил шов, который шел вдоль руки Человека-Паука от укрепленной перчатки к изгибу плеча.

— Спандекс олимпийского класса, — пояснил Человек-Паук, в то время как Брюс шагнул ему за спину. Он попытался изогнуть шею, чтобы посмотреть назад. — Паутина — это сплетенная резина, такая как используется в рабочих перчатках. Могла бы быть и поустойчивее к разрывам, на мой взгляд.

— Приходится жертвовать прочностью ради гибкости, когда речь заходит о защитном снаряжении, — задумчиво пробормотал Брюс. Он прижал ладонь к спине Человека-Паука и провел ей от одного плеча до другого, чувствуя маленькие ребрышки. Для непрофессионала это была весьма добротная работа, а любовно детализированное изображение паука на спине заставило его улыбнуться.

Мускулы под его пальцами неуловимо напряглись — мужчина внутри костюма был в хорошей форме, это уж точно, пусть и несколько худощав. Брюсу внезапно стало очень любопытно, какому человеку могло взбрести в голову самому создать себе личину и отлавливать мелких преступников по переулкам. Они же не могли все быть скрытыми Тони Старками, верно? Брюс проследовал за изгибом позвоночника Человека-Паука.

Тот прочистил горло.

— Мне потребуется для этого документ о родительском согласии?

Брюс хохотнул и обошел Паука вокруг, вновь оказываясь перед ним.

— Прости. Твоя работа крайне впечатляет. За тобой точно никто не стоит? Частное охранное агентство, армия США?

— Лишь я и мой большой сексуальный мозг, — ответил Человек-Паук и замолчал, словно смутился. — То есть, нет. Так что ты думаешь? Гожусь я для Старка?

— Боюсь, ты настолько ему понравишься, что он захочет тебя препарировать, — честно ответил Брюс.

— Это звучит, э… потрясающе, — он почесал затылок. — Тогда я, пожалуй, заскочу завтра, если он будет тут.

— В следующий раз ты можешь попробовать войти через парадную дверь, — предложил Брюс. — Без костюма.

Тот засмеялся, коротко и саркастично.

— Ага, спасибочки. Я всё ещё, вроде как, разыскиваюсь. Но было приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер?..

Брюс заколебался.

— Доктор, — поправил он. — Но ты можешь называть меня просто Брюс, — он протянул руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, Брюс, — сказал Человек-Паук, пожимая её. — Может, ещё увидимся.

Он развернулся и в несколько шагов оказался на краю балкона, а затем бросился с него. Сердце Брюса сжалось, и он поторопился к ограждению, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Человек-Паук цепляется паутиной за соседнее здание и улетает прочь. Брюс потряс головой.

— Да кто этот парень, чёрт побери? — сказал он себе под нос, направившись ко входу в комнату. Паутина по-прежнему висела на балконной двери. Брюс потыкал в нить пальцем и подышал на неё, улыбнувшись, когда волокно съежилось.

— Диоксид углерода, — пробормотал он, отдирая паутину от двери и забирая с собой. — Интересно…

 

\-------  
*киллстил - игровой термин, когда герой убивает врага, с которым бился кто-то другой.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром Брюс побрел наверх в пентхаус в поисках завтрака и не особо удивился, увидев за столом Стива с пакетами еды на вынос. Тони наливал кофе, в то время как Пеппер раскладывала по тарелкам омлет и свежие тосты.

— Доброго утречка, радость моя, — поздоровался Тони. Он протянул Брюсу кружку.

— Спасибо, — Брюс и Стив кивнули друг другу, пока Беннер садился за стол. — Удалось вчерашнее свидание?

Пеппер, передавая Брюсу наполненную тарелку, заалела щеками.

— Да, мы замечательно провели время.

— ДЖАРВИС сказал, что у тебя самого было свидание, — добавил Тони. Он плюхнулся за стол. — Обхаживаешь потенциального взломщика?

Брюс, посмеиваясь в край кружки, сделал большой глоток.

— Это был просто Человек-Паук, — сказал он.

— Просто Человек-Паук, — эхом повторила развеселившаяся Пеппер. — Куда катится мир?

— Он хотел показать своё снаряжение? — спросил Стив. — Потому как, по всей видимости, это я подал ему такую идею, прости.

— Вообще-то, да, — Брюс разрезал омлет. — Я, если честно, был удивлен. Для просто какого-то там парня, работающего в одиночку, он весьма неплохо снаряжен. Тот ещё нахалёнок, однако. Представить не могу, чтобы кто-то решил залезть на Башню Старка, только чтобы поговорить с тобой, Тони.

— Ты бы удивился, — ответил тот. — Но должен признать, он отважнее прочих. Ну так что у него за дело? Кто такой, откуда взялся? И что там с пауковостью?

Брюс пожал плечами.

— Я могу лишь догадываться, как и ты, но можешь сам у него спросить сегодня вечером. Он сказал, что вернется.

— Мы улетаем в Мадрид в десять, — напомнила Пеппер.

Тони тяжело вздохнул.

— Мы можем отправиться завтра утром.

— К тому времени тебя уже ожидают на встрече. Ты не можешь отказаться от неё, Тони.

— Тогда я просто возьму костюм.

Брюс и Стив обменялись краткими улыбками и продолжили завтракать, пока Тони и Пеппер спорили.

— Хочешь, я могу остаться тут на вечер? — тихо предложил Стив. — Если он тебя беспокоит.

— Нисколько, — честно ответил Брюс. — Он умный, кем бы он ни был. Сомневаюсь, что он заинтересован в создании каких-либо проблем.

— Тебе всё равно стоит быть осторожным. У него, может, и хорошие намерения, но его деятельность незаконна. Я не уверен, что нам стоит его поощрять.

Брюс собирался было сказать, что ничего он не поощряет, но тут к нему повернулся Тони:

— Тебе придется самому с ним разбираться, — сказал он. — Похоже, Испания без меня утонет в океане, а мне не хочется так подставлять Португалию.

— Мы вернемся в воскресенье, — вставила Пеппер. — Я даже добавлю «свидание с Человеком-Пауком» в наше расписание, — она нахмурилась. — Мне надо вызвать больше охраны на ночную смену?

— Он безобидный, — возразил Брюс. — И чем больше народа будет знать, что он здесь, тем больше вероятность, что кто-то сообщит об этом прессе. У нас нет причин доставлять ему неприятности, — он показал кружкой в сторону Тони. — Или позволять прессе связать его с тобой.

Все обменялись взглядами.

— Просто не делай ничего такого, что могло бы спугнуть его до того, как мне удастся с ним встретиться, — сказал Тони. — Если уж кто и застращает молокососа, то это буду я, — он решительно поставил кружку. — Два показушника нам тут не нужны.

— В этом ты прав, — сказал Стив. Брюс лишь спрятал ещё одну улыбку в чашке. Он уже распланировал себе остаток дня.

***

Поиск в гугле «доктор Брюс» был гораздо менее результативен, чем «Стив Роджерс». Питер провел всю большую перемену в компьютерном классе, перерывая статьи о Башне Старка и проводимых там исследованиях, и всё безуспешно. Он потом даже перешел на Оскорп, подумав, что знакомство Брюса с паутиной нечто более, чем простая случайность, но снова ничего не нашёл. Попробовав затем ещё несколько других формулировок, Питер сдался аккурат к звонку на пятый урок. Вздохнув, он в плохом настроении отправился на урок английского к мисс Хэнсон.

Гвен уже сидела за своей партой. Питер сглотнул и, проходя мимо, почувствовал внутри небольшое волнение. Она не подняла взгляд, но парень заметил, как напряглись её плечи. Такой странный и неловкий танец происходил между ними каждый день. Иногда у них получалось нормально, и даже приятно, поговорить, но было всё-таки у Питера это тяжелое ощущение в животе, которое придавливало его каждый раз, когда она смотрела на него с беспокойством. Всё, что он делал, подвергало её опасности. Каждое мгновение, которое они проводили вместе, было риском. Иногда он даже ощущал привкус крови во рту.

Питер положил вещи на свою парту, а затем, в порыве, скользнул на стул впереди неё.

— Привет, Гвен.

Девушка подняла взгляд от записей, которые повторяла. Только теперь Питер вспомнил, что у них сейчас будет контрольный опрос, но волноваться об этом уже было поздно.

— Привет, — ответила Гвен. Она попыталась улыбнуться. — Всё в порядке?

— Да, — Питер неловко поёрзал. — Да, всё ништяк. А у тебя как?

— Всё нормально. Вполне неплохо, — Гвен протянула ему конспекты. — Надо быстренько повторить?

— Не, вообще-то, я хотел кое-что у тебя спросить, — Питер почесал затылок. Он понимал, что с его стороны касаться чего-либо, относящегося к Оскорпу, нечестно, поскольку Гвен уже давно там не стажируется, но это была его последняя надежда. — Когда ты была интерном, встречала когда-нибудь учёного по имени Брюс?

Девушка нахмурилась.

— Брюс, а дальше?

— Без понятия, — засмеялся Питер. — Я не знаю ни его сферы деятельности, ни работал ли он там вообще, только лишь, что этого учёного зовут Брюс. Сейчас он работает на Старка.

Оставшиеся одноклассники продолжали заходить внутрь, и Питеру пришлось отдать стул его законному владельцу. Он пересел на стул позади Гвен и она обернулась к нему.

— Прости, но не думаю, — сказал она. — Старк и Оскорп конкуренты, ты же знаешь. Чтобы кто-то ушел из Оскорпа ради работы у Старка — это редкость.

— Да, я понял, — владелец нынешнего стула нетерпеливо смотрел на Питера, так что пришлось уступить и его тоже и наконец осесть за своей партой. — Но всё равно спасибо.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — настойчиво спросила Гвен. — Кто он?

— Никто, — быстро ответил Питер. — Просто некто, кого я встретил в Башне Старка, — мисс Хэнсон прошла в переднюю часть класса, чтобы начать урок, поэтому он успокаивающе махнул Гвен. — Ничего важного, честное слово.

Гвен повернулась вперед всё так же хмурясь.

— Просто будь осторожен, Питер.

Парень немного сполз по стулу. Ему бы хотелось почувствовать себя лучше от её беспокойства. Но лучше не стало.

***

Когда Брюс услышал, как что-то глухо стукнуло по стене здания, было снова начало двенадцатого. Улыбнувшись, он покинул рабочее место и открыл ближайшее окно. Как и в прошлый раз, пара красно-синих ног забиралась по отвесной стене. Брюс пожалел, что не догадался осмотреть подошвы Человека-Паука на предмет какого-либо клейкого вещества, позволяющего так лазать, поскольку объяснить невероятное проворство как-то иначе у него не получалось.

— Эй! — позвал Брюс.

Человек-Паук остановился и, мгновением позже, выстрелил ещё одной паутинной нитью, опустившись к этажу Брюса.

— О, привет! — поздоровался он. — Видимо, Старк изрядно вас напрягает, в научно-исследовательском, да?

— Ты даже не представляешь, — сказал Брюс, свешиваясь из открытого окна. — Он оставляет нас тут одних-одинешенек, а сам в это время улетает с подружкой в Испанию.

— Что, правда? Его сейчас нет?

— Боюсь, что нет.

— Блин, — Человек-Паук повис на паутине, держась одной рукой, и окинул взглядом город. — Думаю, мне стоило догадаться, что это будет не так-то просто.

Брюс выпрямился и махнул ему залезать внутрь.

— Ну, ты уже здесь, — сказал он. — Так что заходи. Я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

Человек-Паук схватился за раму.

— Показать _мне_? Что там?

— Заходи и увидишь, — заметив, что Человек-Паук колеблется, Брюс хохотнул. — Это кое-что не в голубом и не носит бейдж, обещаю.

Наконец Человек-Паук забрался внутрь. Брюс почувствовал, что у того наготове очередное остроумное замечание, но оно застряло, стоило только Пауку увидеть лабораторию. Несмотря на маску на лице, его было удивительно легко читать по языку тела, пока он с тихим благоговением рассматривал ряды компьютеров и различного оборудования.

— Ты и вправду тут работаешь? — пораженно спросил он.

— После рабочего дня она вся в моём распоряжении, — ответил Брюс. Он махнул Человеку-Пауку следовать за собой, и на этот раз тот не колебался. Они прошли дальше, в рабочую зону помещения, к столу, от которого отошёл Брюс. — Тони очень щедр к своим друзьям, — мужчина криво улыбнулся Человеку-Пауку. — Он очень расстроился, что опять тебя пропускает.

Человек-Паук запрыгнул на один из офисных стульев, усевшись на все четыре конечности как перевозбужденный щенок.

— Ага, — рассеянно ответил он. — Я тоже.

Брюсу бы просто стоило сказать Пауку, когда Тони вернется. Но вместо этого он позволил ему покрутиться на стуле, внимательно рассматривая рабочее место. Брюс помнил, насколько сильно был в свои молодые годы потрясён вдвое меньшей лабораторией, и было в этом что-то волнующее и обновляющее — в том, чтобы разделить это чувство с кем-то — кем-то, у кого нет причин аккуратно подбирать слова или шарахаться от него. Кем-то, кто может безопасности ради спрыгнуть с семьдесят девятого этажа, если в этом вдруг возникнет необходимость.

— Вот здесь, — Брюс сел на своё любимое рабочее место и открыл окно, в котором он работал. — Я сделал клеточный анализ той паутины, что ты оставил, — сказал он. — Она довольно сложная для своей органической структуры. Но думаю, что обработав её специальным энзимом, можно будет увеличить растяжимость и даже предотвратить столь быстрое разложение.

Человек-Паук оттолкнулся от ближайшего стола и его стул громко защелкал по плиткам, подъезжая Брюсу за спину.

— Более прочная паутина — неплохая идея, — сказал он. — Но тот момент, что она растворяется так быстро, как это происходит сейчас, вроде как важен. Я же оставляю её по всему городу.

— Да, но полагаю, были случаи, когда она тебе требовалась для чего-то потяжелее, — Брюс нажал клавиши, запуская одну из подготовленных им компьютерных симуляций. — Этот энзим легко синтезировать, а применить — просто ввести смесь в один из твоих свежих картриджей. Тебе может пригодиться.

Он вывел молекулярную структуру энзима, и Человек-Паук подался вперед взглянуть получше, в процессе положив руку Брюсу на плечо для равновесия. Давление рельефного спандекса стало неожиданностью, и Беннер, не сдержавшись, дернулся. Человек-Паук тут же переложил руку на спинку стула. Движение было легкое, лишь незначительное прикосновение, и Брюс почувствовал себя глупо. Он-то думал, что добился улучшений в том, что касалось социального общения.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — сказал Человек-Паук. — Это могло бы пригодиться против… ну, недавно, — он чуть наклонил голову в сторону Брюса. — Но зачем тебе возиться с этим для меня?

— Праздное любопытство, пожалуй, — Брюс пожал плечами и, не сдержавшись, горько улыбнулся. — Иногда, когда заходишь в тупик в решении собственной проблемы, отвлечение на чужую помогает.

— Ха, — Человек-Паук надолго задумался — возможно, он был прав, проявляя осторожность — и наконец протянул руку к своему левому браслету. Он вынул один из своих запасных картриджей и протянул его учёному. — Ну так, полагаю, тебе понадобится это?

Брюс взял картридж, радуясь согласию сильнее, чем по идее должен был бы. Он открыл ящик слева от себя и вынул шприц, который закончил подготавливать лишь час назад. Держа его так, чтобы Человеку-Пауку было хорошо видно, Брюс ввел бледно-желтый раствор через форсунку картриджа с особой осторожностью, стараясь не задеть изнутри механизм выпуска нитей.

Человек-Паук наблюдал за происходящим с чувством, которое Брюс интерпретировал как восхищённое внимание.

— Ну так, доктор Брюс, — небрежно сказал гость. — Давно вы, к слову, работаете на Старка?

Беннер невесело улыбнулся: он узнавал допрос, когда сталкивался с ним.

— Ты пытался навести обо мне справки, не так ли?

— Эм. Да. Ну, конечно же пытался, — Человек-Паук уперся ногой в стол и начал качаться туда-сюда на стуле. — А ты бы не попробовал?

— Попробовал бы, — признал Брюс. — Я, собственно, так и поступил. И разузнал о том инциденте с доктором Коннорсом.

Ему не хотелось, чтобы в голосе проскользнуло что-то личное, но Человек-Паук всё равно заметил.

— Ты его знал? — осторожно спросил он.

— Знал _о_ нём будет более точной формулировкой, — ответил Брюс. Он закончил вводить энзим и запечатал картридж, аккуратно положив его на приготовленное блюдце. — Несколько лет назад у нас была встреча по поводу моего исследования, но совсем краткая. Наши области работы достаточно близки, и мы подумали, что будем полезны друг другу. К сожалению, это оказалось не так.

Человек-Паук продолжал качаться на стуле.

— Он был хорошим человеком, — сказал он после значительной паузы. — Не уверен, что этот момент попал в новости. То, что с ним случилось… он виноват в этом лишь частично.

Брюс оторвал взгляд от своего эксперимента.

— Так значит, _ты_ знал его.

Человек-Паук поёрзал.

— Типа того. В конце концов, именно я его остановил. Но до этого я работал с ним некоторое время, — он резко выпрямился, видимо поняв, что сказал слишком много. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы больше людей знало, что произошло на самом деле, но… ты понимаешь.

— Мне знакомо это чувство, — по совету Тони Брюс прилагал все усилия, чтобы избежать освещения в новостях своего последнего забега по улицам Нью-Йорка, пусть он был и ради благого дела, да и результат имел положительный. Не стоило ему знать, что жители думаю о его «лучшей половине». Хотя строить предположения это ему не мешало. — Наука не идеальна. И, к несчастью, лишь тогда, когда что-то идёт не так, большинство людей её и замечают, — он снял очки. — Забавно, правда же, как много из нас обратились к науке, думая, что мы сможем спасти мир. Но быть учёным не то же самое, что быть супергероем, — он указал на своего гостя и скупо улыбнулся. — Все аплодируют герою, когда он преуспевает в своём деле. _Нас_ же, по большей части, не замечают вовсе.

Человек-Паук прекратил качаться.

— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Почему мы не можем быть и тем и другим?

Брюс нахмурился, подавляя крохотную вспышку тепла в своей груди.

— Как ты? — поддразнил он.

— Я думал скорее о Тони Старке. У него такой двойной путь, кажется, срабатывает вполне неплохо.

Брюс посмеиваясь повернулся к монитору.

— Так и есть, — он нажал несколько клавишей. — Похоже, синтез займет ещё несколько минут, если ты не против подождать немного больше.

— Конечно. Ты же делаешь это для меня, верно? — Человек-Паук оглядел лабораторию. — Эй. У тебя тут съедобное что-нибудь есть?

— Сразу в коридоре есть торговый автомат.

Человек-Паук похлопал по своему крайне обтягивающему костюму.

— Карманов нет, — смущенно сказал он.

Брюс улыбнулся, доставая бумажник из заднего кармана. Он протянул Человеку-Пауку пятерку.

— Посмотрим, на сколько тебе её хватит, — сказал он. — Мне бы не помешал дополнительный сахар.

— Предпочтения? — спросил Человек-Паук, отталкиваясь от стола. Он покатился в сторону двери.

— Ничего сильно мусорящего, — когда Паук спрыгнул со стула и исчез в дверях, Брюс покачал головой.

— Беннер, — сказал он, — во что ты влез на этот раз?

Спустя минуту Человек-Паук вернулся с колой, пакетиком крендельков и упаковками Скитлз и M&Ms. Хотя крошечные, легко ускользающие драже, которые могли затеряться под клавиатурой, идеально подходили определению Брюса «мусорящего», он взял себе Скитлз. Мужчина не помнил, когда ел их в последний раз, и решил развлечься, закинув в рот сразу две и постаравшись угадать вкус не подглядывая. Человек-Паук вернулся на прежнее место на стуле возле стола и немного завернул себе маску, чтобы нормально глотнуть колы.

Брюс замер, засмотревшись. Вид мягкой человеческой плоти, выглядывающей из-под синтетического синего и красного цвета костюма, остро напомнил ему, что он имел дело не с просто каким-то отвлеченным народным мстителем, а с человеком и всеми погрешностями и ошибками, которые из этого вытекают. Любопытство Брюса снова разгорелось. Из предоставленных ему данных много деталей выделить бы не вышло — лишь гладкий подбородок и широкий рот. Хотелось бы Брюсу быть достаточно смелым, чтобы протянуть руку к маске.

Человек-Паук допил колу, вздохнул и вытер рот рукавом.

— Итак, — беспечно сказал он, — что _у тебя_ за проблема?

Брюс виновато дернулся.

— Что?

Человек-Паук вскрыл пачку с крендельками.

— Ты сказал, что отложил какую-то свою работу, чтобы заняться паутиной, — сказал он. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

Заявление было абсурдно как ни посмотри, и Брюс не сдержал скептического фырка.

— Сильно сомневаюсь.

Губы Человек-Паука хмуро поджались — потрясающе, правда, насколько много, на самом деле, возможность видеть его выражение прибавляет к уже замеченной шумливости личности.

— Мне, может, Старк и не платит зарплату, но ты сам сказал, что я довольно умный. Ты даже не собираешься рассказать для начала, что там за вопрос?

— Я сказал, что твоя работа впечатляет, — поправил его Брюс. — Моя же работа… сложная, — когда Человек-Паук, явно не убежденный, продолжил смотреть на него, Беннер добавил. — И секретная.

— Потому что имеет отношение к доктору Коннорсу? — спросил Паук с ноткой подозрения. — Что за область «близка» к манипуляциям с улучшенным геномом?

Брюс вздохнул. Он был более чем уверен, что записи о нём подчищены и находятся вне досигаемости обычного поиска гугла, но не зная ни настоящего происхождения Человека-Паука, ни его целей, он не осмеливался раскрывать слишком много деталей.

— Мои исследования включают в себя мутировавшие человеческие гены, — осторожно сказал он. — И что, пожалуй, более важно — замедление и обращение вспять этих мутаций.

Человек-Паук застыл не донеся до рта кренделек, и казалось, что под маской он дрогнул, прежде чем завершил движение. Паук задумчиво захрустел.

— От этого даже ещё больше похоже, что ты знал доктора Коннорса, — отметил он.

— Вот почему я и искал нашей с ним встречи изначально, — сказал Брюс. — Но его исследование было больше сфокусировано на непосредственной манипуляции человеческим геномом с помощью терапии генов агрессивной ДНК. Моя же работа о менее контролируемых внешних факторах и их влиянии на человеческое ДНК.

— Таких как? — подтолкнул Человек-Паук.

Брюс почувствовал предупреждающую пульсацию в висках. Он натянуто улыбнулся.

— Как раз это и засекречено, — ответил он.

Беннер подумал, что Человек-Паук будет настаивать, и уже ненавидел мысль о необходимости его прогнать, но тот лишь с минуту обдумал всё сказанное и пожал плечами.

— Вполне честно. Прости, что любопытствую — просто я подумал, что могу быть полезен тебе. Две головы лучше чем одна и всё такое.

— Да. Конечно, — Брюс встряхнулся, прогоняя параноидальные мысли, и почувствовал облегчение, услышав писк компьютера. Он вновь повернулся к экспериментальному картриджу и, убедившись, что его большой палец плотно зажимает форсунку, хорошенько его встряхнул.

— Похоже, уже можно проверять.

Человек-Паук сделал ещё один большой глоток колы и отставил банку. Брюс удивительно расстроился, увидев, как тот снова расправляет маску. Паук вытащил картридж из левого наруча и взял новый.

— Куда мне выстрелить? — спросил он, опять оживившись.

— Давай подойдем к окнам.

Они перешли к ряду окон в дальней части лаборатории, и Человек-Паук, усевшись на край стола, нацелился запястьем на окно. На счет три он нажал спуск и выстрелил в стекло нитью липкой белой паутины. В отличии от прошлого тонкого полупрозрачного волокна, новая паутина была полностью непрозрачна и намного толще. Когда Брюс дотронулся, нить немедленно прилипла к его ладони влажной клейкой пакостью. Он заворчал под нос, пытаясь освободиться, но в итоге лишь прилип и второй рукой.

— Ха, — сказал Человек-Паук, отделив нить от запястья. Он чуть отклонился, чтобы не попасть в ту же неприятность, что и Брюс. — Похоже, больше всего это эффективно именно как _паутина_ , если не придумать чего-нибудь ещё.

Брюс негромко рассмеялся несмотря на своё раздражение. Поскольку он уже конкретно застрял, то согнул обе руки и дернул.

— Проверять эластичность, используя оборудование Тони, пока она в таком виде, смысла нет, — сказал он. — Уборщики меня убьют. — Когда он обернул клейкий трос вокруг запястий и потянул, то почувствовал практически инстинктивную тревогу. — Однако, мне кажется, что энзим смог прилично усилить её прочность.

Он раскрыл руки и попытался их освободить, но паутина была кошмарно липкой. Даже когда он подул на неё, ни волоконца не съежилось и не порвалось.

— И момент с разложением тоже подправил, — сухо отметил он.

— Если мне когда-нибудь понадобиться поймать динозавра, я буду во всеоружии, — Человек-Паук рискнул ткнуть кончиком пальца и потянул назад. — Потерпи секундочку, хорошо? — он спрыгнул на пол и скрылся в лаборатории.

Брюс вздохнул. Чем больше он пытался освободиться, тем сильнее паутина приклеивалась к кистям и предплечьям, так что в итоге он прекратил с ней бороться. Вместо этого учёный постарался получше её рассмотреть, проверяя заодно прочность и растяжимость своей стряпни. Было слишком рано говорить, окажется ли она эффективной преградой для Халка, но он не сомневался, что новая паутина сможет замедлить того лучше, чем сети, которые когда-то использовал Росс. Но опять же, может быть ему больше не надо особо волноваться о подобных инцидентах.

Как бы то ни было, помечтать об этом приятно.

Человек-Паук вернулся через несколько минут с бутылкой в руках. Он жестом показал Брюсу вытянуть руки подальше, а затем вылил примерно столовую ложку скипидара на узел липкой паутины. Та практически мгновенно начала растворяться, и Брюс наконец смог освободиться.

— Очень умно, — сказал он.

Человек-Паук щелчком достал картридж и выудит из одного из столов перманентный маркер. Он нарисовал на картридже крест, после чего вернул его к остальным запаскам в креплении вокруг запястья.

— Не совсем для повседневного использования, — сказал он.

— Полагаю, над моей формулой ещё можно поработать, — ответил Брюс. — Но это уже начало.

Брюс помыл руки в туалете, и ко времени, когда он вернулся, Человек-Паук уже заканчивал прибирать учиненный в лаборатории беспорядок. Он указал на банку на столе Брюса.

— Я оставил тебе кусок, на случай, если ты захочешь её потестировать.

— Спасибо.

Брюс запустил сканирование образца и задумчиво погрыз дужку очков, глядя на мелькающие на экране результаты.

— Структурно этот вариант стабильнее первоначального, — сказал он скорее себе, в то время как Человек-Паук снова завернул маску, чтобы засыпать в рот остатки крендельков из пачки. — Без вмешательства паутина скорее всего продержалась бы несколько часов прежде чем потерять свои клейкие свойства и несколько дней прежде чем разложиться.

Человек-Паук снова запрыгнул на свой стул и подкатился ближе.

— Однозначно пригодилось бы против этих недавних пришельцев, — сказа он. Когда Паук подался вперед, чтобы прочитать с экрана, и опять положил руку на спинку стула Брюса, то явно состорожничал, чтобы не вторгнуться в личное пространство учёного нечаянным прикосновением.

Брюс краем глаза наблюдал за его рукой.

— Будем надеяться, ловить ею пришельцев тебе в ближайшее время не придется, — сказал он. — Думаю, пока что с Нью-Йорка хватит монстров.

— Ага, реально. И почему бы этим штукам не свалиться на Нью-Джерси для разнообразия?

Брюс улыбнулся, но внимание его было по-прежнему рассеяно. Неожиданно он сказал:

— Всё нормально. Ты можешь…

_…положить руку мне на плечо_. Он остановился прежде, чем мог закончить смущающее и нелепое предложение. Но Человек-Паук наклонил голову, ожидая продолжения, так что Брюс ухватился за ближайшее и не такое обличающее:

— …снять эту маску, — закончил он.

Человек-Паук медленно отклонился назад, что было хуже, чем если бы он отшатнулся. Его рука сползла со стула.

— Не могу же я идентифицировать тебя из миллиона ньюйоркцев по одному только лицу, — аргументировал Брюс. — Обычно я даже не покидаю эту башню. И уж я последний человек, который тебя рассекретит.

Человек-Паук поёрзал, его затянувшееся молчание усиливало огорчение Брюса больше, чем по идее было должно. Брюс сглотнул и, надеясь, что слова звучат равнодушно, попробовал зайти с другой стороны. — Можешь мне хоть что-нибудь сказать — как тебя называть?

— Просто «Человек-Паук» не подходит? — сдержанно ответил тот.

— Это ненастоящее имя, — упорствовал Брюс. — Могу я называть тебя Дэн? Майкл? Лукас?

— Питер, — Человек-Паук снова поёрзал и пожал плечами. — Ты можешь называть меня Питер.

Брюс хотел спросить, действительно ли его так зовут, но понял, что и так достаточно испытал свою удачу. — Питер, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Если ты придумаешь способ подправить эту липкую гадость, ты же дашь мне знать? Оно будет есть мне мозг, пока я не решу задачу.

Питер засмеялся.

— Да, конечно. Понимаю это чувство, — приняв это как намек, что пора уходить, он подхватил свою колу и M&Ms и прыжком встал на ноги. — Пора мне отсюда выбираться. Может, действительно побороться с преступностью, — он чуть поднял голову в том, что Брюс мог лишь интерпретировать как закатывание глаз. — Прежде чем они спишут меня со счетов. Но я знаю, где тебя найти.

Брюс откинулся на стуле.

— Я буду тут.

— Спасибо за… липкую гадость, — сказал Питер по дороге к окну. Козырнув, он красуясь выпрыгнул наружу и улетел на паутине.

Брюс подошел к окну посмотреть, как Питер удаляется, исчезая между строениями — свободный и невесомый. Беннер не был уверен, что сжало его грудь — то ли восторг, то ли зависть, но он постарался удержать это чувство.


	3. Chapter 3

— Твой энзим увеличил коэффициент пирролидина, — сказал Питер, пролистывая последний отчет на компьютере Брюса. — Он изменил то, что обычно было одной капсулированной нитью, на, скорее, их совокупность. И он делает паутину гигроскопичной.

Брюс задумчиво помычал из-за соседнего стола.

— Побочный эффект увеличения количества нитрата калия ради предотвращения его денатурации. Но как повлиять на одно, не зацепив другое…

— Может, если мы введем энзим после температурной обработки, это предотвратит его превращение в пролин?..

— Хмм. Интересно.

Питер взглянул на Брюса. Уже третью ночь подряд парень возвращался в Башню, чтобы побиться над проблемой своей паутины. Не то чтобы это вообще было проблемой — его паутина, как он сам считал, прекрасно ему служила, и Питер не был уверен, что добавочное усовершенствование даст ощутимую разницу. Тем не менее, он получал удовольствие от подобного вызова. Он провел бо́льшую часть четвертого и пятого уроков читая всё что только можно про паучий шелк, сложные белки, синтетические энзимы и прочее, что казалось полезным. Это было намного интереснее его школьных заданий, и Питер ощущал легкое волнение от чувства торжества в те моменты, когда во взгляде Брюса проскальзывал слабый отблеск одобрения.

Несмотря на трагическое завершение, Питер наслаждался тогда своей недолгой совместной работой с Коннорсом. Это помогало ему чувствовать себя полезным и высоко ценимым, что подобные ему костлявые ботаны редко испытывают в старшей школе. И более того, знание, что Коннорс когда-то работал бок о бок с его отцом, вызывало у Питера чувство близости к его давноушедшим родителям. В течение тех недолгих дней он часто задавался вопросом, работал бы он вот так рядом со своим отцом, окажись судьба благосклоннее.

Но работа с Брюсом не напоминала ему о Коннорсе или отце. Брюс оставался слишком большой загадкой. Он был прост и беззаботен, это привносило в общение лёгкость, но иногда, за его неспешной улыбкой, Питер ловил намек на какое-то напряжение, словно под его кожей располагался туго натянутый провод. Брюс следил за Питером краем глаза, будто бы это _он_ был голодным пауком, наблюдающим за мухой в своей паутине в ожидании, когда та ослабит бдительность или совершит ошибку, которой можно воспользоваться. Иногда во взгляде была лишь теплота. А иногда что-то ещё, что-то детское и преисполненное надежд, и Питер не мог не думать, что именно так он в свои шесть лет смотрел на потенциальных друзей на игровой площадке.

Что было несколько странно для сорокалетнего мужика, но Питер не собирался жаловаться.

— Пауки создают разные варианты паутины, задействуя разные железы, — сказал Брюс, печатая на клавиатуре. — Интересно, получим ли мы нужные нам свойства, последовав их примеру и используя более одного картриджа за раз.

Питер покачался на стуле.

— Звучит интересно, но на практике может выйти не очень. Ты же знаешь, что я использую шутеры находясь в воздухе.

— О. Верно, — хохотнул Брюс. — Практическое применение — враг теоретической науки.

Питер засмеялся вместе с ним.

— Я пойду возьму перекус, — сказал он и вытащил скатанную купюру сзади из-под маски. — В этот раз я пришёл подготовленным.

— Скиттлз, — ответил Брюс с усмешкой.

Питер выскочил в коридор. Стоя перед торговым автоматом, он подумал об открытиях прошлого вечера.

— Человеческий геном, — пробормотал он под нос, надавливая на буквы и цифры. Это не выходило у него из головы, то, что Брюс говорил об обращении мутации вспять. Сама мысль об этом заставляла ладони зудеть от желания прилепиться к стене. На протяжении всего дня он думал, не рассказать ли Брюсу правду о своих уникальных обстоятельствах, но это с большой вероятностью раскроет его личность, а Питер не был к этому готов.

Парень вернулся с пригоршней снеков и немного приподнял маску, чтобы глотнуть сладкого кофеина. Он собирался предложить новую стратегию, когда заметил, что Брюс на него пялится, но вовсе не голодным, теплым или полным надежд взглядом, к чему Питер уже привык.

— Что?

Брюс провел рукой по своему рту.

— Что случилось?

— Хм? — Питер дотронулся до подбородка и наконец вспомнил о синяке, тянущемся вниз от уголка его рта.

— А, да… По дороге сюда я был подло атакован пожарной лестницей. Бандит ткнул в меня ножом, и когда я собирался отклониться — бум. Неловко вышло, — он слегка потер синяк и сделал ещё один глоток. — Но уже не болит.

Брюс посмотрел ещё немного, вызывая у Питера зуд между лопатками от смущения. Это было не из-за того, что Брюс рассматривал — Питер повидал достаточно косых взглядов от Гвен и тёти Мэй, чтобы знать, как выглядит взгляд «мне бы хотелось, чтобы я могла тебе запретить». Это было что-то другое. Такая же загадка, как и та липкая субстанция, что была ими сделана из его паутины.

Брюс вскрыл свои Скиттлз, но съел только одно драже, после чего повернулся к своему компьютеру.

— Тяжела работа супергероя, — сказал он.

— Агась, — Питер стянул одно драже, пока Брюс не видел. — Прилагается к территории.

— Ты задумывался о защите получше чем спандекс?..

Питер засмеялся.

— Что, тебе не нравится костюм? А той ночью весь общупал.

Брюс как раз тянулся за следующей конфеткой и сильно закашлялся, рассыпав пригоршню по столу. Его тяжелый взгляд сказал «я же тебе говорил», но Питер лишь пожал плечами.

— Костюм нормальный, — произнес слегка покрасневший учёный, пытаясь согнать все скиттлз в кучку. — Но о кевларе упомянуть стоит.

Одно из драже ускользнуло и застучало по полу, и Брюс закатил глаза. Решив за ним не гоняться, он вернулся к компьютеру. Питер усмехнулся себе под нос и отловил своенравный оранжевый.

— Знаешь, есть паук, производящий шелк прочнее кевлара. — Он подул на скиттлз и решил применить правило пяти секунд.

— Caerostris darwini, — подтвердил Брюс. — Паук Дарвина.

— Ага, — Питер начал подталкивать драже, формируя прекрасно известную схему. — Так ты что, стал арахнологом за ночь?

— Просто пытаюсь не отставать от тебя, — с усмешкой ответил Брюс.

Питер, довольный, потолкал щёку языком.

— И-и-и азот, — с триумфом закончил он. — Вот он. Наш враг.

Брюс поднял взгляд и потряс головой при виде скиттлз-молекулы Питера.

— Пирролидин. Что же нам с тобой делать?

Оба задумчиво помолчали некоторое время, а затем Питер стянул один лаймовый атом углерода из своей молекулы. Брюс прищурился и подтолкнул оставшиеся «атомы» в новую структуру.

— Изопропиламин, — пробормотал он, улыбаясь себе, словно гордился, что смог идентифицировать новую формулу с такой легкостью. А затем Питер практически буквально увидел, как над его головой зажглась лампочка: глаза загорелись, спина выпрямилась, и он загадочно усмехнулся Питеру. — Я знаю, что мы с ним сделаем, — сказал он.

Питер тоже выпрямился и почувствовал заразительное покалывание нетерпения.

— Знаешь?

Брюс уперся ногой в стул Питера и толкнул, заставляя парня откатиться от компьютера, чтобы занять его место.

— Изопропиламин используется как регулирующее вещество в некоторых пластмассах, — сказал он, начиная яростно печатать. — И других покрывающих материалах, таких как резина…

Питер схватился за стол, чтобы не уехать слишком далеко.

— Кажется, я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — соврал он, — но мы же не можем просто заменить пирролидин изо-чем ты там сказал, выдернув атом углерода.

— Нет, нет, нет, это лишь натолкнуло меня на мысль, — Брюс провел языком по зубам — это было самое оживленное действие, что Питер у него видел, и за этим было забавно наблюдать. — Мы переключаем связь, вот тут. Не столько канат из паутины, сколько… — он протянул слово до мычания, торопясь завершить ввод, — сколько… вот так.

Брюс оттолкнулся от стола и махнул Питеру вернуться обратно. Парень так и поступил, стянув по пути ещё пригоршню скиттлз, и задумчиво начал их втягивать, рассматривая новый проект Брюса. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, на что он смотрит: формула их клейкой субстанции, представленная не в виде ряда, а как узор, структурирующий паутину нитями, как ткань.

— Ладно, — медленно сказал Питер. — Которую связь мы переключаем?

Он немного беспокоился, что Брюс будет раздражен необходимостью объяснять, но оказалось, что зря — мужчина горел энтузиазмом.

— На данный момент главное ограничение с этой паутиной — практическое применение, как ты и отметил. Получить шёлк, сплетаемый с нужными критериями клейкости и силы растяжения — невероятная сложная задача, особенно, чтобы это случалось по заказу. Однако, есть способы обработать шёлк и изменить его свойства в сторону более контролируемого типа, без ограничения полевого применения, уже _после_ того, как она будет сплетена. Нынешняя формула достаточно хорошо увеличивает эластичность, так что если бы мы нашли способ замедлить процесс денатурации ещё сильнее, то результат можно переработать в… ну, ткань, я полагаю.

До Питера наконец-то дошло, и он был рад, что Брюсу не видно, как его ноги под столом стукнулись от волнения.

— Как кевлар?

— Да, именно.

Брюс надавил двумя пальцами на правое плечо Питера и повёл ими по резиновым выступам, украшающим спандекс. Он отследил по аккуратной линии весь путь от одного плеча до другого, заставляя толпу мурашек сбежать вниз по позвоночнику Питера.

— Как часто ты заменяешь костюмы? — спросил он.

Питер начал было отвечать, но отвлекся, когда Брюс остановился потереть большим пальцем по дырке на костюме прямо над левой лопаткой.

— Это… третий. Или четвертый, кажется, — парень посмеялся, пожалев, что голос вдруг зазвучал так тонко. — Иногда мне приходится заменять секциями. Костюм прочный, но как ты и сказал, быть супергероем нелегко. Хорошо, что я нашел сайт, где можно выгодно покупать материал, поскольку чинить приходится часто.

— Если мы сможем создать для тебя… экзоскелет, — сказал довольный Брюс, — это поможет костюму продержаться подольше. Он мог бы даже притупить клинок ножа, — мужчина засмеялся. — Хотя я не уверен, что это как-то поможет против пожарных лестниц.

— Ха-ха, — Питер чуть откинулся, сильнее подаваясь к весу руки Брюса на своём плече. Она была тяжелой, теплой и странно успокаивающей. — Но это по-прежнему не решает нашу проблему с тем, что паутина вся такая липкая.

— Это можно исправить, обработав её уже после выстрела, — сказал Брюс. — Может, стоит распылить паутину по стеклянной поверхности, чтобы сформировать полотно, а затем её дегидрировать. Или обработать каким-нибудь уплотнителем. Она же не обязана выходить из картриджа идеальной, если ты не используешь её для прыжка, верно?

— Думаю, да, — Питер подхватил колу и сделал большой глоток, пытаясь обдумать вопрос с разных сторон. — И она достаточно лёгкая и гибкая, так что не будет меня сковывать. Самое сложное — это сделать из неё костюм, — он немного задрал голову. — Ты же не собираешься обшивать ею костюм, пока я в нём, правда?

— Вообще-то, я думал получить разрешение Тони и напустить на тебя ДЖАРВИСа, — сказал Брюс. — Тогда у нас будет скан всего тела.

Питер изогнул под маской бровь.

— Скан всего тела, — повторил он. — Звучит довольно кинково.

Вообще-то это был не самый подходящий тон для беседы с человеком на двадцать лет его старше, и Питер до сих пор не был уверен, что именно вызвало у него такое раздражение, но когда Брюс слегка сжал руку на его загривке, то желания отстраниться у него почему-то не возникло.

— Мы тут о технологии Старка говорим, — поддразнил Брюс в ответ.

— Ага, — Питер снова оглядел лабораторию. — Все эти крутые штучки, и всё тебе. После завершения рабочего дня. Должно быть, ты очень нравишься мистеру Старку, что он позволяет так развлекаться со своими игрушками.

Брюс отпустил его и вернулся к своему стулу — к лёгкому разочарованию Питера.

— Видимо да, хотя я не могу сказать тебе почему. Я и знаком-то с ним не так уж долго, — мужчина задрал очки на лоб и покопался в оставшихся снеках Питера. — Он вернется в воскресенье, кстати. Если повезет, можешь даже встретиться с мисс Поттс.

— Мисс Пеппер Поттс? — Питер опустил маску до того, как Брюс смог бы увидеть его мальчишескую улыбку. — Судя по всему, она действительно нечто. То есть, не то чтобы я знал. Ну, ты знаешь. Из интервью.

Брюс на это улыбнулся.

— У тебя же нет слабости к рыженьким, так, Питер?

Парень смущенно засмеялся.

— Нет, я просто говорю, она кажется… очень талантливой. Рядом с Тони Старком только таким быть и приходится, верно?

— Она действительно такая.

Питер смотрел, как Брюс открывает пачку картофельных чипсов. Внезапно его одолело любопытство.

— Ты женат, Брюс?

Тот показал ему пустую левую руку.

— Неа.

— Подружка?

— Нет, — выражение лица Брюса дрогнуло. — Не совсем.

Поскольку у них явно был таймаут, Питер решил воспользоваться возможностью узнать хоть немного более личную информацию о своём странном новом друге.

— Не совсем, — эхом повторил он. — Звучит похоже на «кое-кто есть, но она не знает о моём существовании».

— Нет, это не… — Брют потер тыльной стороной ладони по губам, избавляясь от вспышки раздражения. — Это не так, правда. У меня кое-кто был. Но я всё испортил задолго до того, как на пути встала моя работа, и теперь… — он уныло пожал плечами. — Ничего уже не изменишь.

Питер подъехал немного ближе.

— То есть ты говоришь, что мне не стоит спрашивать у тебя совета об отношениях.

— Боже, нет, — Брюс самоуничижительно рассмеялся. — Сегодня вечер пятницы, а я тут торчу, разве нет?

— Ты же не один, — сказал Питер. Он сказал это в шутку, но когда Брюс перевел на него взгляд — теплый и благодарный — слова произвели впечатление чего-то большего.

— А что насчет тебя? — спросил Брюс. — У тебя есть «не совсем»?

— Ну… — Питер подтянул ноги на стул. — Это сложно.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь.

Питер колебался, но Брюс смотрел с таким ожиданием и совсем без осуждения, что удержаться было трудно. Пожалуй, больше и не было никого, кому бы он мог рассказать.

— Есть девушка, — начал Питер, и тот час же его серьезный тон вызвал у Брюса улыбку. — Девушка, которая мне нравится. Нравилась. Теперь я уже не уверен, — он поёрзал. — Она знает о том, что я Человек-Паук, и некоторое время это было круто, понимаешь? Когда есть кто-то, с кем можно поговорить об этом. И она просто замечательная.

— Конечно, — интонация Брюс была где-то между весельем и сочувствием.

— Не знаю, срослось бы всё, пойди оно иначе, — продолжил Питер. — Но всё пошло… не так. Совсем не так, — у Питера сдавило горло, и единственный способ избавиться от этого, пришедший ему на ум, было сказать правду. — Её папа умер из-за меня. Я знаю, что она меня не винит… она так сказала… но быть с ней теперь — это иначе. Я не могу…

Эмоции захлестнули Питера и ему пришлось замолчать, расстроившись, что он так быстро повернул разговор в мрачную сторону. Парень потер лицо через маску, и, прежде чем у него получилось придумать, как продолжить, Брюс его опередил.

— Ты не можешь теперь смотреть на неё, не чувствуя эту вину, — хмуро закончил учёный. — Эта как дыра глубоко внутри тебя, говорящая, что ей будет лучше без тебя. А ещё лучше было бы, не встречайся вы вообще никогда.

Питер сглотнул — он чувствовал именно это.

— Да.

Брюс отвел взгляд, его взгляд расфокусировался, наверное, остановившись на каком-то давнем воспоминании. Мужчина надолго замолчал, потом вздохнул, и, поколебавшись, наконец признал:

— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Было время, когда я считал, что, возможно, всему миру будет лучше без меня, — от его слов по телу Питера прошла дрожь, но потом Брюс улыбнулся, медленно и искренне. — И мне доказали, что я ошибался.

Он повернулся лицом к Человеку-Пауку.

— Никогда не недооценивай себя, Питер, — твердо сказал он. — Не знаю, сможешь ли ты наладить всё со своей подругой, но даже если и нет, ты многое можешь предложить другим, — его губы изогнулись. — Особенно женщинам, я уверен.

Питер попытался подыскать ответ, но тщетно. Грудь сдавило, и впервые он почувствовал себя в компании Брюса совсем молодым — отчаянно юным. Он не знал, как отреагировать на мудрый взгляд, который остановил на нем мужчина. Питер прочистил горло.

— Спасибо.

Брюс ещё раз вздохнул и выдавил смешок.

— Что ж. Всё быстро свернуло на серьезные темы, да?

Питер засмеялся, избавляясь от остатков напряжения.

— Да, прости. Пара ботанов сочувствуют друг другу о неудачах в личной жизни? Что может быть ещё более шаблонно?

— Тони было бы за нас стыдно, — согласился Брюс. Компьютер через два ряда начал пикать и учёный пружинисто встал на ноги. — Хотя, я знаю, что бы он сказал — что нам обоим просто надо с кем-то переспать.

Даже с маской, полностью закрывающей лицо, Питер порадовался, что Брюс отвернулся, потому как и шею и уши затопило жаром. Парень проглотил несколько рвущихся с языка комментариев, изобличающих его девственность, потеряв в процессе возможность сострить. Однако, ничего не ответить было бы ещё более странно, так что, после нескольких ударов сердца, Питер наконец выпалил:

— Ты ждешь, что я вызовусь добровольцем?

Брюс засмеялся.

— Только если пообещаешь остаться в костюме, — бросил он через плечо.

— О, вау, — Питер снова взял свою колу. — С каждым разом времяпрепровождение в Башке Старка становится всё кинковее. С этого момента, она станет моим постоянным местом проведения вечера пятницы.

Брюс продолжал посмеиваться под нос, надевая очки и проверяя компьютер, который сигналил. Его лицо помрачнело, и несколькими быстрыми нажатиями клавиш он закрыл программу, которая там работала.

— Давай вернемся к работе, — предложил он по возвращении. — Мы можем сгенерировать хотя бы ещё несколько идей, пока не станет совсем уж поздно.

— Конечно, — Питер наконец сел на стуле нормально, горя желанием вернуть свой мозг к работе над более _структурированными_ темами.

Они проработали ещё час, в основном обсуждая возможные процессы, которые можно было бы использовать на новом доп-костюме Питера. Парень заметил, что Брюс стал более тактильным — если тот проходил позади Питера, то клал руку ему на плечо, иногда как-то смело, словно доказывая, что способен на это. Питер не был уверен, что верно интерпретирует знаки, но чувствовал, что это имеет значение, и потому был счастлив дать Брюсу то, в чём тот нуждался.

Когда Брюс пошёл к окну вслед за ним, посмотреть на отбытие, Питер развернулся, забравшись на подоконник. На лице по-прежнему была маска и парень пока не был готов это менять, но надеялся, что Брюс поймет искренность слов и через преграду.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Не знаю, в чём там на самом деле твоя проблема, но я просто хочу сказать… ты ошибался. Думаю, миру пригодилось бы побольше Брюса, — он хохотнул. — Типа, _намного_ больше.

Брюс тепло улыбнулся. То, насколько легко было заметить, что эти простые слова значили для мужчины, практически смущало.

— Спасибо.

Питер отчалил гордый собой.

***

Как только Питер ушел, Брюс вернулся к компьютеру и вывел на экран результаты теста, который он проводил бо́льшую часть дня. Они были отрицательные: результат нежизнеспособен, так там значилось. Даже суперкомпьютеры Старка считали, что никакое количество генной терапии не сможет подавить Халка.

Брюс всё выключил и вернулся наверх, в свои гостевые комнаты. Он уговаривал себя не расстраиваться. На самом деле ему не верилось, что даже с последними технологическими новшествами ответ найдется во влиянии на его ДНК. Но всё же это была очередная закрытая дверь. Одна за другой они захлопывались у него перед носом: облучение радиацией, фармацевтическое воздействие, изменение окружающей среды, органические и синтетические энзимы — у науки заканчивались варианты действий. Такими темпами он уже скоро обратится к акупунктуре.

Брюс плюхнулся на кровать и вздохнул, распрямляя спину. Пялясь в потолок и пытаясь придумать новые варианты, он внезапно вспомнил о прощальных словах Питера. Закрыв глаз, мужчина дал им проникнуть в свой разум, получая непомерно много удовольствия от этого краткого, но значимого выражения принятия. Питер не знал его, не знал и его «лучшую половину». Он не представлял, на что Брюс способен, и чем сам он рискует, просто проводя время в компании учёного. Его слова были сказаны из благих побуждений, но исходили из незнания; они не должны были повлиять на Брюса, но он не мог перестать о них думать.

Потому что, возможно, Питер прав. Может, у мира получится что-то побольше, чем просто терпеть присутствие Брюса Беннера — может, миру будет лучше с Брюсом в нём. Он навёл шороху на Хэликэрриере Фьюри, но, осознав эту неудачу, стал сильнее и сражался бок о бок с новыми товарищами, равными ему, спасая жизни и защищая всю Землю. Брюс не просто чего-то стоил, он был героем, и каждый день, что он провел, мирно погрузившись в свою науку, приносил ему всё бо́льшую уверенность. На свете были люди, которые уважали его, хорошо относились к нему и его присутствию, даже среди тех, кто знал что он такое и что сделал. Впервые за годы Брюс действительно надеялся, что ему не надо придумывать способ избавиться от Халка, а только лишь довериться самому себе, чтобы суметь выпустить существо, когда это потребуется, и призвать его обратно, когда осядет пыль. Он мог бы жить вот так и больше не испытывать страха.

Смешно, что это стало так просто представить после игры в науку с человеком, который, судя по всему, лет на десять его младше.

— Питер, — пробормотал Брюс. — Да кто, чёрт побери, ты такой?

Брюс этого по-прежнему не знал, хотя его воображение и предоставило ему широкий выбор вероятностей. На протяжении всего дня он размышлял, пытаясь представить, кто скрывается за всем этим спандексом и сарказмом. Питер был грубоватым, веселым и молодым, но и талантливым, пусть даже ему ещё предстояло многому выучиться. Был ли он честолюбивым аспирантом? Тайным сотрудником Оскорпа, что объяснило бы его доступ к раствору паутины? Или он всё же стоял на довольстве у правительства? Брюсу бы проявить осторожность, но у него было чувство, что армейские шпионы не будут шутить о сексе в костюме из спандекса, а если и будут, то, может, ему стоит вернуться на их радары.

В темноте спальни мысли Брюса текли неспешно. Ему был интересен мужчина в костюме, доказывающий, что он человек, лишь кратчайшими моментами, когда были видны полные красные губы. Брюс помнил ощущение прохладной ткани под своими пальцами и представил, как проскальзывает под неё, стягивая костюм с длинного тела Питера дюйм за дюймом. Он осмелился пофантазировать о том, как слизывает кофеин и сахар с ухмыляющихся губ, и почти что ощутил на своём языке вкус приглушенного смеха.

Брюс глубоко вздохнул и скользнул рукой под резинку, осторожно поглаживая полувставший член. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как он позволял себе такое. Годы после того инцидента он провел сомневаясь, что способен на подобное волнение, безопасности ради, и страх, более чем что-либо другое, удерживал его даже от самоудовлетворения. Но сегодня Брюс чувствовал себя хорошо. Конечно же понятно, что их с Питером шутки только шутками и являются, но даже просто иметь подобную связь с другим человеком — кем-то толковым, остроумным и трудолюбивым — зарождало надежду в груди и возбуждение в крови. У него мог бы быть любовник, такой как Питер. Он _заслуживал_ этого, и его уверенность в этом подталкивала Брюса, отчего он стал двигать рукой всерьёз.

Он хотел, чтобы Питер обнял его всего. Брюс бесстыдно представил, как прохладный ребристый спандекс скользит по его обнаженной коже, и резко втянул воздух, вжимаясь пятками в матрас, так чтобы можно было вбиваться в сжатый кулак. Он практически чувствовал тонкие пальцы, скользящие по телу и между бедер, тихий звук задушенного смеха возле уха. Даже когда его сердце начало колотиться, он проигнорировал привычный сигнал, решив получить своё. Брюс слизал соль с губ и застонал от удовольствия, в котором так долго себе отказывал. Его тело ему принадлежало. Он мог распоряжаться им и освобождать по своей воле, мужчина был уверен в этом, и нет причин бояться потерять себя даже в самые интимные моменты.

Брюс напрягся и неожиданно кончил — его спина изогнулась над матрасом, когда он сдался скорому пульсирующему оргазму. С низким довольным мычанием мужчина до последней капли выжал сверхчувствительный член, а затем рассмеялся. Каким бы глупым это ни казалось, Брюс не был так горд своим оргазмом со времени ещё первого, случившегося десятилетия назад. Само знание, что он может делать это без боязни услышать тревожные сирены и столкнуться с полицией, вызвало у него мальчишеский восторг, и Брюс смеялся.

Так хорошо он не спал уже несколько лет.


	4. Chapter 4

Бóльшую часть субботы Питер провёл доделывая накопившиеся за неделю домашние задания. Приближались экзамены, а терять ещё больше своего паучьего времени ради учёбы ему крайне не хотелось, хотя, как выпускнику, понижать итоговые оценки ему тоже было нежелательно. Тётя Мэй похвалила его за рвение в учёбе, когда парень спустился перехватить чего-нибудь между чтением параграфов. К наступлению темноты она была абсолютно уверена, что Питер лег спать пораньше, а вовсе не сбежал через окно в полном облачении.

Брюс ждал его и приберёг остатки китайской еды на вынос, которые Питер проглотил с большим энтузиазмом. Учёный, казалось, был в редком для себя настроении, демонстрируя проделанную им за время с прошлой ночи работу над их формулой. Как только Питер умял свинину с рисом, они принялись проводить первый тест, распыляя свежеизмененный картридж сплетающимися линиями на полотно обработанного стекла. Дожидаясь застывания герметика, они сели на место и обсуждали различные методы, которые можно было бы использовать для производства костюма. Создание ростовой модели Питера упоминалось, пожалуй, не один раз, и озорные искры в глазах Брюса снова как нельзя яснее напоминали Питеру, насколько его новый друг по науке отличается от предыдущего.

— Ты же вернешься завтра, да? — спросил Брюс, раскладывая их новую паутинную ткань на рабочем столе. — Чтобы встретиться с Тони?

— Конечно же да, если ты считаешь, что он захочет со мной увидеться, — Питер помог мужчине растянуть ткань и прижал её пробковой полоской по краю стола. — Он на самом деле лидер команды супергероев?

Брюс засмеялся, фиксируя свой край.

— Кто тебе такое сказал?

— Ну, никто, — признал Питер. — Но Капитан Америка вроде как намекнул, что если я захочу присоединиться, то это будет зависеть от мистера Старка.

— Правда? — Брюс недоверчиво покачал головой. — Подумать только.

Питер смотрел, как мужчина начал что-то разыскивать в письменных столах.

— А вообще, насколько хорошо ты знаешь этих ребят? — парень не смог удержаться от вопроса. — Они все работают на Старка? Или же это Старк всё-таки работает на военных?

— Это сложно, — сказал Брюс. Он вернулся с ножницами. — И секретно. Я не уверен, что тут ты можешь просто «присоединиться» как к полиции, и будет ли от одобрения Тони тебе какая-то польза, — его губы изогнулись, будто бы он вспомнил какой-то анекдот. — Но если ты ищешь спонсора, то Тони Старк прекрасно подойдёт.

Питер взял одну из нитей и максимально её растянул.

— Не то чтобы я искал спонсора, я просто хочу помогать, — честно сказал он. — Или хотя бы продолжать делать то, что делаю, без такого количества копов на хвосте.

— То, что ты делаешь — незаконно, — напомнил ему Брюс. — Это не изменится, получишь ты одобрение правительства или нет. Есть причина, почему Стив и Тони не ходят по улицам, хватая преступников, ты же это понимаешь.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Я просто считал, что у них есть дела поважнее.

— И это тоже.

Брюс попытался обрезать нить, но не преуспел. Они попробовали лезвие, канцелярский нож и иные острые предметы в радиусе двух этажей, но не нашли ничего, что могло бы её разрезать.

— По крайней мере, оно достаточно прочное, — сказал Брюс со смешком. — Хотя нам, пожалуй, стоит напылять паутину частями, если мы не хотим, чтобы в костюме потом части наползали друг на друга.

Питер задержал на Брюсе взгляд и наконец выпалил:

— Ты тоже супергерой?

Мужчина приподнял бровь, но глаз от своего занятия не оторвал.

— С чего такие мысли?

— У тебя есть доступ в личные лаборатории Тони Старка, — сказал Питер, облокотившись на стол. — В его пентхаус. Ты называешь по имени Капитана Америку. Ты однозначно гений, — Брюс сдержанно улыбнулся, так что Питер продолжил. — Большинство народа в интернете не может даже прийти к единому мнению — существует ли некая единая команда, но ты упоминал это именно в таком ключе. Так в чём же дело? — он неосознанно понизил голос. — Ты тоже герой, Брюс?

— Нет, — взгляд мужчины задержался на нём лишь на краткий миг. — Я просто пытаюсь помочь чем смогу.

Они продолжили работать, проверяя растяжимость паутины и устойчивость к различным веществам. Питер в какой-то момент даже засунул в дырки пальцы и пристроил остальное на предплечье как перчатку, проверяя, насколько хорошо ткань гнется по его руке. Брюс помогал, защипывая паутину, чтобы зафиксировать её в разных позициях, и давая Питеру согнуть локоть и запястье. К тому моменту они уже прекратили перешучиваться, но Питер по-прежнему ощущал покалывание, когда к нему прикасался Брюс. Ладони мужчины были широкими и крепкими, но вместе с тем такими осторожными — твёрдыми, как у хирурга. В отличии от тех случайных кратких касаний, которые он позволял себе к плечам и спине Питера, сейчас, когда это делалось ради исследования, Брюс смело ощупывал бицепсы парня. Это напомнило Питеру о случае, когда Стив взял его руку, и как он чувствовал силу мужчины, скрывающуюся за видимостью мягкой оболочки. Питер не ожидал почувствовать эту силу в Брюсе, и от этого у него по предплечью побежали мурашки.

— Нам стоит сплавить её секциями с открытыми местами вокруг подмышечных впадин и подобного, — предложил Брюс, оборачивая ткань вокруг плеча Питера. Его ловкие пальцы пытались расправить её так, чтобы она не собиралась складками под предплечьем, и это не слишком-то удавалось. — Иначе она может скомкаться. С внутренней стороны колена, в паху…

Учёный передвинул секцию на рёбра Питера. Его глаза за очками были сфокусированы и задумчивы, а руки крепкими, пока он перераспределял кусок с груди Питера на его спину. Это, по идее, не должно настолько отвлекать — Питер даже не смог придумать никакой остроты про пах. То, что Брюс так пристально его рассматривал и выказывал заботу, заставляло Питера снова почувствовать себя маленьким.

Они разошлись у окна, запланировав встретиться в пентхаусе воскресным вечером.

— Я почти не хочу, чтобы Тони возвращался, — признался Брюс. — Мне, вроде как, нравится иметь тебя в личном пользовании.

Питер засмеялся и понадеялся, что Брюс не слышит пузырьки в его легких, как бы нелепо это ни звучало.

— Меня предостаточно, на всех хватит, — ответил он, просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Неспешная улыбка Брюса то странное пузырение лишь усилила.

Этой ночью, добравшись до дома, Питер никак не мог заснуть. Казалось, что его грудь мала ему на несколько размеров, он всё не мог перестать размышлять о загадке, которую зовут Брюс. Было ощущение, будто низкий голос мужчины проникает внутрь до самых костей. Питер нервничал и волновался, и даже немного боялся, и сам не знал почему. Он желал бы узнать о Брюсе как можно больше: почему его взгляд уходил в сторону, когда всё становилось слишком серьезно, как он познакомился с двумя известными героями, над чем он _должен был_ работать вместо паутинной клейковины, почему каждое его прикосновение, улыбка и шутка не вылезали у Питера из-под кожи…

— Ты это брось, Паркер, — сказал себе парень, зарываясь под одеяло. — О чём ты вообще тут переживаешь? — фыркнул он. — Просто представь, ты встретишь Тони Старка.

Он застонал и начал считать овец.

***

Тони с Пеппер вернулись в Башню после полудня, и Брюс чуть ли не перепрыгивал ступеньки, поднимаясь по лестнице к ним в пентхаус. Повар Башни приготовил прекрасный обед, и когда они все вместе сели за стол, Брюс поделился рассказом о своём общении с дружелюбным соседом Человеком-Пауком. Пеппер слушала с весёлым интересом, Тони же на протяжении всего повествования продолжал украдкой поглядывать на него со странным выражением лица, которое Брюсу никак не удавалось расшифровать. Когда обеденные тарелки опустели, учёный даже расстелил паутинную ткань, которую они с Питером сделали прошлой ночью.

Тони потыкал пальцем в нити и сказал.

— Это Оскорп.

Брюс нахмурился.

— Ну… изначально, да, — признал он. — Я помню пауков, которые плели такую паутину, когда я недолго сотрудничал с доктором Коннорсом, — он дернул за противоположные концы. — Но ты только посмотри, как обработка…

— Откуда она? — перебил его Тони.

Со времени битвы за Землю Брюс нечасто видел серьезную сторону Тони, но распознал её безошибочно. Он откинулся назад.

— Человек-Паук принес её с собой.

— Он её украл?

— Конечно нет, — Брюс собрал паутину обратно, решив не расстраиваться от не слишком-то положительной реакции Тони. — Он сказал, что приобрел её — заказал по почте.

Тони скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты в этом уверен? Потому как если краденная технология Оскорпа оказалась в моем здании, это принесёт мне проблемы.

Брюс улыбнулся, пытаясь снизить серьезность темы, и посмотрел на Пеппер в поисках поддержки, но она лишь улыбнулась в ответ, поднимая брови. Он немного стушевался.

— Да, я уверен, — ответил Брюс. — Да брось, Тони, я возился с ней только после окончания рабочего дня. Да и не рассказывал никому, — он потер подбородок. — Хотя, теперь, когда ты это упомянул, пожалуй будет лучше, если мы сделает что-то абсолютно новое, возможно, синтетическое…

Тони закатил глаза — его неодобрение начинало нервировать Брюса.

— Что?

— Я на целую неделю оставил тебя работать самого по себе, и вот что ты сделал? — с раздражением сказал Тони. — Где быстро испаряющиеся химикаты, где превращение свинца в золото? Где технологии против пришельцев? Где автомат с газировкой для моего костюма?

Брюс моргнул.

— А я должен был работать над одной из этих штук?

— Не обращай на него внимания, — сказала Пеппер, которую весь этот разговор явно веселил. — Он просто завидует тому, что ты завел нового друга.

Тони снова закатил глаза и пружинисто поднялся на ноги.

— Лучшее лабораторное оборудование стоимостью в миллионы долларов, а ты делаешь кружевные салфеточки для своего бойфренда. Просто я не этого ожидал, давая тебе полный доступ.

Пока Тони отошёл налить себе ещё кофе, Брюс взглянул на Пеппер.

— В Мадриде прошло не очень? — тихо спросил он.

Она поморщилась.

— Не слишком.

— И я всё ещё не познакомился с этим парнем, — продолжил Тони с другого конца кухни. — Лучше бы ему быть реально удивительным. Потому как некоторые из нас спасли весь мир, а не только лишь, видите ли, Квинс.

— Ты встретишься с ним сегодня вечером, — пообещал Брюс. — Он молод, но умён. И хочет быть частью «команды», — тихонько посмеялся он.

— Насколько молод? — спросила Пеппер.

— Ну… я не совсем уверен, — Брюс сдвинул очки на лоб. — Предполагаю, что он аспирант. Может даже практикант… откуда-нибудь отсюда, — Тони пристально посмотрел на него, возвращаясь к столу, так что Брюс продолжил говорить до того, как его перебьют. — Но он тебе понравится. Завись это от моего решения, я бы предложил ему работу.

— В здании? — Тони снова сел. — Или в команде?

Брюс нахмурился. Он относился к желанию Питера стать Мстителем с юмором и на самом деле никогда не обдумывал вероятность того, что будет бросаться в битву бок о бок со своим новым другом. Ему не нравилась эта мысль.

— Первое. А про второе… не знаю. Я же не видел, каков он в деле, не так ли? Но уверен, у Фьюри где-то имеется на него файл.

— Это точно, — Тони нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Думаешь, он разрешит нам туда заглянуть, если мы хорошо попросим?

— Нет, — Брюс и Пеппер ответили одновременно.

— Тогда, пожалуй, я смогу запустить ещё одну подпрограмму в их базы данных. ДЖАРВИС…

— Эй, — Брюс оттолкнулся от стола, поднимаясь. — Ты же решил устроить себе сегодня выходной, верно? Давай пойдём в лабораторию. Есть там несколько вещичек, над которыми я работал… не относящиеся к паукам.

Тактика отвлечения была не фонтан, но сработала: Тони сразу же оживился и тоже встал, присоединяясь к Беннеру.

— Так-то лучше.

***

По воскресным вечерам тётя Мэй ужинала со своими друзьями из клуба садоводов. Это было идеальной возможностью. Питер рано надел костюм и проверил его на любые трещины и царапины, которые стоило бы починить перед важной встречей. Причесываться смысла не было, поскольку волосы всё время будут под маской, но Питер всё равно попытался. Он покинул дом прямо перед закатом и направился на юго-восток, решив попасть на Манхеттен по Уильямсбургскому мосту. Прыгая с крыши на крышу, взволнованный и заранее потрясенный намечающейся встречей, он отвлёкся на звук сирен в отдалении.

Питер уселся на край крыши и, удостоверившись, что поблизости нет никого, кто мог бы что-то увидеть, поднял маску, чтобы получше взглянуть на линию горизонта. На юге в небо вздымался дым.

— Пожар? — пробормотал Питер. Он заправил маску обратно и задумался. — Полагаю, это по пути. Да и я в последнее время подзабил на геройские дела… — с глубоким вдохом он отправился к месту происшествия.

Пламя постепенно охватывало трехэтажный жилой дом. Питер подполз на край крыши на противоположной стороне улицы, наблюдая, как пожарная машина, принявшая вызов, пыталась сманеврировать на узкой, забитой автомобилями улочке. Густой черный дым валил из окон; в некоторых из них толклись жители дома, пытающиеся глотнуть воздуха и зовущие на помощь. Улицы наводнили глазеющие люди, а пожарные уже собирались выдвигать свои лестницы, так что Питер решил оставить спасение профессионалам. А потом произошел взрыв.

Откуда-то чуть ниже третьего этажа раздался ужасающий грохот, и последнее окно разлетелось на осколки, в то время как огонь и дым вырвались наружу из уже и так пострадавшего здания. Толпа закричала и под градом обломков отступила назад; пожарные прикрывали себе головы. Питер прикусил губу и, не нуждаясь в новых стимулах, бросился в гущу событий. Он зацепил паутиной соседнее здание и напросто перелетел через улицу, приземлившись поблизости от взорвавшегося окна третьего этажа.

Даже кирпичи были горячими. Питер сделал глубокий вдох, жалея, чтобы они с Брюсом не успели закончить какой-нибудь вариант прототипа костюма, пусть хоть немного более устойчивого к высоким температурам.

— Причина номер сорок три в пользу того, чтобы иметь в рукаве научного гения, — сказал он себе, а затем устремился внутрь.

В тот момент это казалось прекрасной идеей (так бы поступил любой супергерой) — ворваться в горящее здание. Реальность же обрушилась на него со всей беспощадностью, равно как и дым. Хотя маска и защищала рот и нос, позволяя не вдохнуть слишком много, в линзах его маски внутренняя обстановка небольшой квартиры представляла собой лишь размытые пятна оранжевого и черного.

— Э-эй! — позвал он, но на фоне рёва пламени это было бессмысленно.

Пять потных пальцев схватили Питера за плечо, отчего он подпрыгнул. Парень развернулся и обнаружил женщину средних лет, которая цеплялась за него, дрожа и кашляя. Действуя инстинктивно Питер потащил её к окну, но прежде, чем он успел придумать способ вытащить её наружу, она дернула его в сторону.

— Мой муж…

— Я его найду, — сказал Питер ей в ухо. — Просто держитесь крепко!

Парень выстрелил паутиной ей в живот и подвел руки женщины к нити. Спасаемая явно даже и близко не была в состоянии выпрыгнуть в окно или хотя бы слезть вниз с помощью паутинного троса, так что у него не было выхода кроме как спустить её за руку. Пожарные снизу непонимающе уставились, но помогли, как только пострадавшая оказалась достаточно низко, чтобы они смогли дотянуться. Увидев, что женщина в безопасности, Питер вернулся внутрь.

Её муж лежал на полу лицом вниз. Его левая рука почернела, от крови или от ожогов — Питер сказать не мог. Дотащить бессознательное тело до окна было гораздо более трудной задачей, но он спустил мужчину таким же способом.

— Кто-нибудь ещё тут есть? — позвал Питер. Он попытался проползти в глубь квартиры, но коридоры горели, и, подойдя слишком близко, парень почувствовал, как резина на его костюме размягчается. В поисках возможных тел он осмотрел всё так тщательно, как только мог и, не обнаружив больше ни одного, вылез через окно наружу.

Стены продолжали покрываться пузырями. Питер задрал маску надо ртом, надеясь на быстрый глоток чистого воздуха, но дым по-прежнему валил наружу слишком густо, и в итоге парень лишь закашлялся. Кто-то кричал. Питер тряхнул головой, пытаясь прояснить сознание, и повернулся, заметив тянущиеся к нему из соседнего окна руки.

— Я иду! — Пожарные с трудом подтягивали лестницы и проводили работы на втором этаже, так что Питер продолжил заниматься третьим и нырнул в следующую квартиру.

Трёх маленьких мальчиков оставили одних. Питер обмотал всех троих и, опуская их на улицу, увидел знакомое лицо у человека, ожидающего детей внизу. Питер вытаращился.

— Капитан?

Стив Роджерс стоял среди пожарных в своих понтовых рубашечке и брючках. Он поймал трёх мальчишек и освободил их от паутины.

— Это всё? — крикнул он.

Питер снова нырнул внутрь, но и в этой квартире не смог пройти коридор. Вглядываясь сквозь мешающее пламя пожара, он подумал, что слышит кого-то с той стороны, но уверенности в том, что это не стоны и скрипы дерева, у него не было. Когда панель гипсокартона с потолка с треском накренилась вниз, Питер опять выскочил наружу и вынужден был взять паузу, зацепившись за подоконник — в голове у него стучало. Дым уже начал проникать между волокнами ткани его маски.

— Со стороны внутреннего двора есть ещё квартиры, — крикнул Питер вниз. — Я пойду проверю!

Стив глянул вверх и вниз по улице, но все здания стояли вплотную друг к другу, а каких-либо улиц или переулков, чтобы пройти насквозь, поблизости не было.

— Будь осторожен.

Питер запустил паутиной в крышу и запрыгнул на неё. Там дым был таким же густым, и даже за то короткое время, что парень бежал сквозь него, ноги обжигало через подошву. Дойдя до края, он остановился перевести дух, но времени не было — из окна третьего этажа собирался прыгать мужчина.

— Эй… эй! — Питер нацелился на его плечи и поймал его обеими паутинами. Из-за резко дернувшего трос веса парня протащило до уступа, но ему удалось опереться ногой и удерживать равновесие до тех пор, пока спасаемый не стоял во дворе.

— Дети! — заорал мужчина, лихорадочно жестикулируя и показывая на окно, из которого он только что выпрыгнул. — Вытащи детей!

Питер качнулся на паутине, спускаясь к окну и в шоке обнаружил дюжину плачущих восьмилеток, столпившихся посреди комнаты. У нескольких из них на ушах болтались измятые шляпы для вечеринок.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — сказал Питер.

Мужчина внизу тянул руки вверх, но Питер не собирался швыряться в него детьми. Он залез внутрь и изо всех своих сил постарался успокоить детвору, но они кричали и кашляли, а огонь распространялся быстро.

— Ладно, — перекрикнул он их. — По трое! — он отцепил двоих от своих ног и схватил третьего, сматывая их вместе паутиной, как делал это с другой стороны дома.

Первые две связки прошли гладко — отец ожидал их внизу, чтобы помочь приземлиться, а затем угомонить мальчишек. К третьей партии Питер понял, что они не успевают. Он потел сквозь костюм, потолок местами обрушился, а пол под ногами угрожающе скрипел. Видимость становилась всё хуже.

— Давайте, ребятки, — сказал он, связывая вместе четверых. — Держитесь друг за друга… вот так. Не смотрите вниз.

Питер начал опускать их, но когда дети были уже на полпути, позади него что-то упало, и двое оставшихся мальчиков схватились за его ноги. Изо всех сил стараясь не отпустить пацанят, Питер оглянулся через плечо. Сквозь дым он с большим трудом разглядел дыру, где раньше была кухонная техника.

— Ладно, время вышло, — Питер опустил детей быстрее, чем ему бы хотелось, и услышал несколько взвизгов, но быстрый взгляд из окна показал, что детвора в безопасности. Он повернулся к оставшимся двоим. — Теперь, давайте просто…

Крыша обрушилась. У Питера было лишь мгновение, чтобы отреагировать — он прижал мальчиков к груди и прыгнул в окно. Он, возможно, смог бы это сделать, вот только пол просел у него под ногами. Одна нога провалилась, и парня бросило вперед, заставляя врезаться подбородком в подоконник. Пульсация боли, которая и так уже засела у него в голове, превратилась в отбойный молоток, но Питер заставил себя подняться, игнорируя ливень обломков, бьющих по плечам и спине. Парень прыгнул — один мальчик под мышкой, а второй висит на шее — но когда он попытался выстрелить паутиной со свободной руки, ничего не вышло.

Питер стал хвататься — за карниз, за отвесную кирпичную стену — и остановился с резким рывком, когда пальцам удалось зацепиться за выступ окна на втором этаже. От рывка Питера крутануло, он приложился плечами об стену и в одно ужаснейшее мгновение почувствовал, как мальчик выскальзывает из-под руки. Желудок Питера ухнул вниз; парень попытался схватить ребенка за рубашку или руку, но сам был ещё слишком дезориентирован, и когда второй мальчик дернулся у него на шее, Питер не смог позволить себе рисковать уронить обоих. Без промедления он прилип ладонью к стене и уперся стопами, обернувшись как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как упущенный пацан благополучно приземлился в вытянутые руки Стива Роджерса.

На чувство облегчения Питер время тратить не стал. Удостоверившись, что последний ребенок надежно прижат к его груди, он прыгнул, легко приземляясь во внутренний двор. Когда парень наконец выпустил ношу из рук, вокруг столпились потрясенные и восторженные дети, их голоса сливались в неразборчивый гомон.

— Это все? — еле ворочая языком спросил Питер.

Отец пересчитал ребят по головам, а потом хлопнул Человека-Паука по плечу.

— Это все. Спасибо… спасибо, ты спас им жизнь.

— Вам тоже, — напомнил Питер, но голова у него была невероятно лёгкой и сарказм явно не справлялся со своей задачей. Когда Стив прижал к его спине свою руку, парень с благодарностью к ней прислонился.

— Хорошая работа, — сказал Стив. Даже его голос был приглушен рёвом пожара за их спинами. — Можно выдвигаться прямо отсюда. Если тебе надо затеряться.

— Окей, — Питер моргнул, оглядываясь и пытаясь прийти в себя, но маска вся была в копоти, а его конечности неожиданно стали фунтов на двадцать тяжелее. Всё вокруг смазалось. — Окей, — сказал он, шлепаясь на задницу посреди толпы детей. — Только чуток… дух переведу…

Прежде чем детвора успела окружить Паука слишком плотно, Стив присел рядом с ним на корточки.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — сказал Питер, но чем больше он пытался вдохнуть полной грудью, тем тяжелее это было сделать. Он согнулся — грудь раздирал кашель. — Я в порядке…

Питер едва закончил говорить, как Стив подхватил его на руки. То, с какой лёгкостью мужчина поднял его вес, почти что смущало, но протестовать Питер был не в силах.

— Я так понимаю, что с беседовать с копами ты сейчас не захочешь, — сказал Стив, в темпе относя Питера на другую сторону двора. — Потому окажу тебе услугу, но лишь в этот раз.

Питер расслабился.

— Мой герой.

Мир погрузился во тьму. Питер не был уверен, то ли он отключился, то ли они просто отошли от света пожара, но парень лишь как-то отдаленно воспринимал сильные руки Стива, держащие его, пока они удалялись от горевшего дома. Адреналин начал вымываться из крови, и Питер понял, как сильно кружится голова и насколько сдавленно чувствуют себя горло и легкие, поэтому полностью отдаться заботе Стива ему было не стыдно. Он отстранился от действительности, слушая лишь сердце Стива, бьющееся возле его уха.

Это умиротворяло, даже можно сказать, приносило чувство невесомости. Почему-то Питер подумал о Брюсе.

Парень пришёл в чувство, только когда они прекратили двигаться, и бугорчатый диван словно по волшебству возник под его утомленной спиной. С протяжным довольным вздохом парень растекся по диванным подушкам и, прежде чем смог подумать как следует, стянул маску. Однако, попытавшись сделать глубокий вдох, опять был остановлен тисками в груди, и в итоге только сухо закашлялся.

— Эй… полегче, — Стив присел на край дивана и взялся за плечо Питера, удерживая парня неподвижно, пока не прошел приступ. — Ты вдохнул много дыма, — он нахмурился. — Мне, пожалуй, стоило бы отвезти тебя в больницу.

— Я в порядке, — быстро сказал Питер. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы комната перед ним не вращалась, и вскоре расслабился. — Я в любом случае не могу пойти так.

— Ты можешь просто снять костюм, — предложил Стив.

Губы Питера изогнулись.

— Под ним ничего нет.

Он открыл глаза, надеясь, что вызвал у Стива улыбку, но выражение, застывшее у того на лице, было скорее хмурым и беспокойным.

— А что с остальным? — спросил Стив. — Ожоги? Переломы?

Питер пошевелил пальцами на руках и ногах. У него всё болело, он перегрелся и дико смущался, однако, бывало и хуже.

— Я в порядке, — ответил он. Парень стянул перчатки, чтобы проверить руки, и нашёл свежие царапины, но ничего такого, что выглядело бы серьезнее ожога первой степени. — Ничего долговременного, по крайней мере.

Стив продолжал пристально его разглядывать и, через несколько мгновений, протянул руку. Питер замер, а его сердце неожиданно стало биться прямо в ушах, когда крупные пальцы Стива мягко ощупали его подбородок.

— Похоже, у тебя будет тот ещё синячина, — сказал он, напомнив Питеру о том падении, что случилось у него на выходе из квартиры.

— На мне всё быстро заживает, — пробормотал Питер.

Этот ответ Стива не удовлетворил. Он надавил двумя пальцами парню на подбородок, избегая поврежденных участков. Роджерс заставил Питера задрать голову, чтобы стереть с шеи копоть, которая появилась из-за той неудачной попытки задрать маску и глотнуть воздуха. Питер продолжал оставаться неподвижным, пока Стив осматривал его руки и даже те несколько мест, где костюм особенно закоптился. Это было как-то нереально. Чувства Питера ещё не прояснились после дыма и пепла, отчего комната вокруг превращалась в пятна света и теней, но вместе с тем парень необычайно отчётливо осознавал Стива и каждое совершаемое тем движение: вес Стива, придавливающий подушки в районе поясницы Питера; руки Стива, широкие и теплые, с пеплом под ногтями; ярко-голубые глаза Стива, двигающиеся при спокойном и внимательном осмотре тела Питера. Это напомнило парню о второй их встрече и чувстве скрытой силы в даже легкой хватке Роджерса. Само лишь пребывание рядом с кем-то подобным внушало трепет и почти покорность, что уж говорить о том, чтобы чувствовать на себе такое пристальное его внимание.

Питер был так поглощен своими чувствами, что не замечал, что Стив говорил всё это время, пока тот не похлопал его по груди.

— Ты ещё со мной? — спросил он.

Питер дернулся.

— Д-да, — рука Стива на нём казалась медвежьей лапой, и желудок парня затрепетал. Ощущение одновременно и завораживало и нервировало, и Питер не знал, что с этим делать. — Прости. Я вроде как немного отвлекся.

Стив снова нахмурился, а затем приложил ладонь к щеке Питера, поворачивая его лицо к себе. Лицо парня затопило жаром почти так же сильно, как это было в горящем доме.

— У тебя кружится голова? — серьезно спросил Стив. — Ударился головой? Надеюсь, у тебя нет сотрясения.

— Нет, я… — Питер изо всех сил постарался не ёрзать, но когда мужчина, убирая руку, мазнул кончиками пальцев по его щеке, внутренности Питера заполнились бабочками. — Спасибо, но я в порядке. Правда.

— Хорошо. Я рад, — Стив наконец откинулся назад, но оставил руку у парня на груди в защитном жесте. Немного подумав, Роджерс улыбнулся. — Ты сегодня хорошо справился.

Именно из-за улыбки всё и случилось. Пальцы на ногах Питера поджались, и внезапно он понял — именно так он себя чувствовал, когда со следами когтей ящера на груди ввалился в спальню Гвен. Вдохи гулко отдавались в груди, а лицо горело, и ему _нравились_ широкие ладони Стива, двигающиеся по нему. Он _хотел_ , чтобы мозолистые пальцы касались его кожи. Он, пожалуй, даже хотел снова оказаться в кольце сильных рук, и тут понимание снизошло на него, собирая вместе сотню странствующих мыслей и полуоформившихся порывов, появлявшихся годами.

— Вот чёрт, — прошептал Питер. Стив вопросительно посмотрел, и парень поморщился, пытаясь как-то оправдать фразу. — Я просто понял, — мямлил он. — То есть, я вроде как знал и раньше, но я… —  _должно быть гей?_ Он опять весь покраснел. _Нет, би? Что со мной происходит?_  — …я должен был встретиться с Брюсом, — неубедительно закончил он. — Он собирался представить меня Тони Старку. Блин, не думаю, правда, что смогу добраться до Манхеттена в таком виде. У меня даже нет его номера, чтобы предупредить…

 — У меня есть, — Стив похлопал Питера по плечу и встал. — Не напрягайся пока… Я дам им знать.

Стив отошел, и в его отсутствие сознание немного прояснилось. Питер потёр лицо ладонями и застонал.

— Что на тебя нашло? — пробормотал он, оседая на диване глубже. Ему почти что хотелось успеть сгинуть в пожаре.

Питер заново осмыслил последние несколько дней — визиты поздними вечерами, поддразнивания, прикосновения и… флирт? Это был он всё это время? Парень вспомнил ладонь Брюса на своей спине — крепкую и почти собственническую — и по коже пробежали воодушевленные мурашки. Он попытался вспомнить, конкретизировал ли Брюс пол в том разговоре о потерянной любви, и не смог. Желудок Питера скакал до самых рёбер, и парень заставил себя держать глаза открытыми, изучая скромную квартиру Стива, словно это могло уберечь его разум от того неизбежного заключения, к которому тот нёсся на всех парах.

«Успокойся, — сказал себе Питер. — Просто успокойся. Это вовсе не обязательно значит… что-нибудь. Так ведь?» Он сглотнул и, услышав раздающийся с другого конца комнаты голос Роджерса, выпрямился, чтобы подслушать.

***

При звонке телефона Брюс поднял взгляд. Последние полчаса он твердил себе, что ещё не поздно — в любом случае не настолько, чтобы считать своего гостя запропавшим. Тем не менее, сдержать у себя внутри уколы беспокойства и нетерпения не получалось. После продемонстрированной Старку железной уверенности, Брюсу хотелось бы, чтобы Питер появился пораньше и впечатлил и Тони тоже.

Тони нажал что-то на столике у дивана — не ответив на звонок, а скорее переведя его на телевизор. На экране появился номер и раздражающе веселенькая заставка с американским флагом.

— Рождерс, — поприветствовал Тони. — Ты бы пришёл, что ли, если не хочешь пропустить брюсова удивительного Человека-Паука.

— Как раз поэтому и звоню, — ответил Стив. — Он сейчас со мной. Паук хотел, чтобы я передал, что он не сможет сегодня прийти.

Брюс нахмурился и едва заметил, как рядом на диван присела Пеппер, предлагая чашку чая. Он смог коротко улыбнуться, но его внимание было полностью сосредоточено на разговоре.

— Почему нет? — спросил Тони. — Сдрейфил?

— Недалеко от Гринпоинта в жилом доме произошел пожар. Мы оба были по соседству и оказали помощь.

Брюс подался вперед.

— Вы в порядке?

— Мы в порядке, — сказал Стив, и пока он продолжал, Тони начал нажимать кнопки на своем столе-экране, включая местные новости. В телевизоре появилось поставленное без звука видео о дыме и огне, вырывающихся из окон трехэтажного здания. — Но Человек-Паук получил несколько сильных ударов, и не думаю, что сегодня вечером он ещё будет носиться на паутине. Он передает привет.

Брюс отставил чай в сторону нетронутым. Он смотрел, сцепив пальцы, как в новостях показывали запись с чьего-то телефона: Человек-Паук переползает от одного окна к другому.

— Глянь-ка на это, — сказал Тони Пеппер. — Ползёт по ровной стене прямо как паук. Как он это делает?

Брюс не мог оторвать от этого зрелища глаз.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Спасибо, Стив. Скажи ему поберечься пока, а как будет готов, он знает, где нас найти.

— Спроси его, как он так лазает, — добавил Тони.

— Доброй ночи, — сказал Стив и повесил трубку.

Брюс уперся подбородком в костяшки пальцев, продолжая смотреть новостной выпуск. После окончания телефонного разговора громкость увеличили, и он внимательно слушал, как репортеры подтверждают отсутствие смертей и сообщают, что травмы в основном не серьёзны. В тот момент, когда из внутреннего двора появилась дюжина детей, Брюс почувствовал, как сжимается желудок, и тяжело сглотнул.

— Ладно, — Тони адресовал Брюсу сухую усмешку. — Спасение детишек с воспламенившегося дня рождения? Должен признать, вполне неплохо.

Брюс потёр глаза. Он гордился новым другом и хотел сказать об этом, но мысленный взор был заполнен картиной, как Питер запрыгивает в инферно красного пламени и клубящегося дыма. Брюс знал, с какой лёгкостью всё может пойти не так. Нежеланное напоминание, что подобный случай не редкость, жгло не хуже огня. Питер всё время был там: против ножей и пуль, и всех прочих разнообразных вариантов опасности. Он рисковал своей жизнью ради незнакомцев не имея на это никаких причин кроме того, что так было правильно, и Брюсу стало немного стыдно, потому что сам он не мог поступить так же… и потому что расстроился, что Питер не придёт, хотя вместо этого и было спасено двенадцать жизней.

— Брюс? — Пеппер коснулась его плеча. — Ты в порядке?

— Да… прости, — Брюс сделал глубокий вдох. — Это просто… действительно нечто.

Тони приподнял бровь.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он, — если парень будет Мстителем, ему придётся иметь дело с гораздо более худшим.

— Знаю… я никогда не говорил, что хочу этого для него, — Брюс пригладил волосы. — Просто это было бы, ну, хорошо — иметь друга, который бы не оказывался на линии огня. Так, поговорить.

И Тони и Пеппер посмотрели на него, но Брюс и сам не знал, что на самом деле имел в виду. Он снова взял свой чай и сделал большой глоток, надеясь, что те вернутся к беседе между собой и не будут его дальше смущать. К счастью, Тони сделал ему такое одолжение и вскоре уже пытал ДЖАРВИСа догадками, как Человек-Паук мог прилипать к отвесным стенам. Брюс решил, что теперь в безопасности, но стоило ему отнять чашку от губ, как Пеппер снова подалась в его сторону.

— Уверена, с твоим другом всё в порядке, — сказала она с мягкой улыбкой.

Брюс поморщился и понадеялся, что не покраснел.

— Знаю, — сказал он, его взгляд вновь вернулся к новостям. Их просмотр заставлял волосы на затылке вставать дыбом. — Спасибо.

***

Стив, завершив звонок, вернулся с двумя таблетками аспирина и стаканом воды, который Питер взял с превеликим удовольствием. Он по-прежнему чувствовал, как горит лицо, и то, что Стив опять занял на диване то же место рядом с ним, совсем не помогало. Особенно не помогать это стало, когда до парня наконец дошло, что он без маски, а Стив уставился прямо ему в лицо. Питер заглотнул всю воду и желудок свело.

— Ну так, у нас всё хорошо? — спросил Паркер, надеясь отвлечься.

— Они сказали, что ты можешь прийти, когда получится, — сказал Стив.

Питер вздохнул с облегчением.

— Окей, хорошо. Спасибо.

Он придумывал наилучший способ свалить отсюда нафиг, когда выражение Стива снова стало серьёзным. От его ярких голубых глаз было не сбежать.

— Как тебя зовут, сынок?

Питер сглотнул и немедленно пожалел, что выпил всю воду. Учитывая всё произошедшее, лгать не было смысла, как и возражать против выбранного Стивом обращения.

— Я говорил Брюсу, что он может называть меня Питер, — сказал он, его голос прозвучал слабее, чем ему бы хотелось.

— Сколько тебе лет, Питер?

Он стиснул стакан, стоящий у него на животе.

— Семнадцать, сэр, — последнее слово сорвалось непроизвольно.

Стив мрачно улыбнулся.

— Маловато, чтобы заниматься подобной работой, не думаешь?

— Нет, — Питер сказал без колебаний. — Нет, я так не думаю.

Стив не ответил сразу, поэтому Питер продолжил:

— Смотрите, я понимаю, что пока в этом всём не очень, но сегодня вечером я спас много жизней, включая детские, ведь так? И ещё намного больше до того, как появились вы и ваши широкоплечие друзья-супергерои. Так что я думаю, что гожусь на то, чтобы надевать спандекс и бороться с преступностью, ничуть не меньше, чем кто-либо другой.

Стив засмеялся и поднял руку, показывая что сдаётся.

— Нет, ты прав. Ты прав, — его улыбка стала чуть мягче. — Ты прекрасно справился. Сказать честно, если бы я мог, то одевался в костюм на пару с тобой каждую ночь.

Сердце Питера пропустило удар.

— Эм… так почему вы этого не делаете? — он оперся на локоть, подтягивая себя повыше. — Потому как не то чтобы я держался за территорию или что-то в этом роде, вы можете приходить. Мы можем посносить головы вместе. Если вам захочется.

— Некоторые из нас связаны надлежащей правовой процедурой и личными свободами граждан, — сказал Стив. — Но я дам тебе мой номер телефона. Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится помощь с чем-то более гуманным, чем снесение голов, ты знаешь кому позвонить.

— Да? — Питер сел, наблюдая, как Стив отходит взять свой телефон. — Вы, эм, не дадите заодно номер Брюса, а?

— Не думаю, что он у него есть, — он перекинул Питеру свой телефон.

— Хах, — Питер ввел свой номер в контакты Стива как простое «Питер» и послал себе смс-ку. — Полагаю, раз он никогда не покидает башню, ему в телефоне и нет особой надобности.

Стив задумчиво нахмурился.

— Так ты всё ещё встречаешься с доктором Беннером, да?

 _Беннер_. Волна жара промчалась вниз по позвоночнику Питера, но он смог удержать лицо; у него наконец-то было полное имя. _Его зовут доктор Брюс Беннер_.

— Ну, да. Он мне помог кое с чем.

— Как много ты о нём знаешь?

И вновь показался серьезный Стив. У Питера было ощущение, что мужчина лжец так себе — если он вообще когда-нибудь врёт — и по его лицу было прекрасно видно, что он ждёт какой-то конкретный ответ, не желая при этом задавать вопрос. Питер понятия не имел, что бы это могло быть.

— Немногое, — признал парень. — Он дружит с Тони Старком. Он гениальный ученый. Активной социальной жизни не ведет. —  _Он любит прикосновения, когда в хорошем настроении_. Питер притворился, что пьет из стакана, хотя тот и был пуст. — Ему нравятся Скиттлз. Вот и всё. А что?

Стив продолжил внимательно смотреть на Питера, чуть дольше, чем это было необходимо, а затем встряхнулся.

— Ничего. Он хороший парень. Раз уж вы ладите, я рад.

Питер мог практически потрогать подтекст, и он был очень похож на «не разбивай моему другу сердце», но парень решил, что сам это напридумывал. Слишком много дыма в мозгах. Прежде, чем Питер мог бы позволить бродящим в голове мыслям скользнуть на язык, он протянул Стиву стакан и его телефон, после чего толчком поднялся на ноги.

— Что ж, пора идти. Мне уже лучше и я хочу попасть домой до того, как моя… до того, как станет поздно. Ещё позднее, чем сейчас, — он натянул перчатки и маску.

— Может подвезти? Уверен, что не хочешь? — спросил Стив.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке. Я не стану торопиться, — он хотел было козырнуть, но Стив протянул руку, так что вместо этого Питер её пожал. — Спасибо, что помогли сегодня.

— Тебе тоже спасибо, — ответил Стив. — Береги себя.

Питер выпрыгнул на пожарную лестницу и сразу же забрался на крышу. Когда он уверился, что из свидетелей вокруг только голуби, то задрал маску. В отдалении по-прежнему был виден поднимающийся от пожара дым, и это помогло Питеру взять себя в руки.

— Итак, Капитан Америка живет в Бруклине, — сказал он себе, обратив внимание на адрес. — Полагаю, это подходит его образу.

С головой, до краёв заполненной миллионом вопросов, Питер отправился — медленно — домой.


	5. Chapter 5

Утром тётя Мэй встала рано и приготовила обильный завтрак из яиц, картошки, бекона и тостов — настоящее пиршество. О вечернем пожаре она не упомянула и Питер тоже промолчал. Тем не менее, пока она намазывала тост маслом, парень поймал выразительный взгляд, значение которого ему было знакомо: «я горжусь тобой, но, будь добр, не умри». Питер прочистил горло. Когда-нибудь он всё честно ей расскажет. Когда-нибудь.

Но сейчас голова Питера была забита другим. По возвращении домой парень сразу же провалился в сон, но он был беспокойным, заполненный видениями пламени и пальцев, и звуком сердцебиения у его уха. По утру Питер проснулся с ощущением руки, лежащей на его загривке; тело чувствовалось словно измочаленным, но наполненным нервной энергией. Стив был тем, кто оттащил его от горящего здания, Стив приводил его в чувство, но все мысли в голове Питера были только о Брюсе, сидящем в Башне Старка, расстроенном и ждущем его.

— Итак, — сказал Питер, выдув два стакана апельсинового сока. — Вчера я встретил одного парня.

Тётя Мэй перестала накладывать яйца в тарелку и посмотрела на парня. Он узнал и этот взгляд: «я так и знала». От понимания в её глазах у Питера возникло ощущение углей в животе, причём гораздо сильнее, чем от всех событий прошлого вечера. Он быстро глотнул ещё сока. — Эм, он работает в Башне Старка, — продолжил Питер. — Он учёный.

— О! — тётя Мэй немного покраснела, заканчивая раскладывать завтрак и перенося обе тарелки на стол. — Правда? Башня Старка? — её глаза замерцали. — Не мистер Старк самолично, я полагаю.

— Не. Пока нет, — он ей подмигнул. — Но он сказал, что у меня есть потенциал. Я подумал, может, попросить его о стажировке этим летом, или типа того.

— Это было бы просто _великолепно_ , — сказала тетя Мэй с большим энтузиазмом. — Может, даже _оплачиваемой_ стажировке?

Питер посмеялся.

— Ну, не знаю. Я его даже не спросил ещё, — он начал есть. — Но я в любом случае пойду работать. Может, в Башне Старка нужен уборщик?

— О, Питер. Думаю, ты годишься на большее.

Они болтали за завтраком, развлекаясь предположениями, и Питер почувствовал себя намного лучше. Пока не пришло время идти в школу. В дверях тётя Мэй обеими руками сжала его кисть и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, Питер, — серьёзно сказала она. — Несмотря ни на что. Ты же знаешь это, правда?

Питер проглотил комок в горле — можно ли скрыть от неё _хоть что-то_?

— Конечно, — он поцеловал её в щеку. — Я тоже люблю тебя, тётя Мэй.

Понедельник прошел как и всякий другой понедельник в старшей школе. Между третьим и четвертым уроком его взгляд наткнулся на Гвен, и они отошли в тихий коридор возле компьютерного класса.

— Я видела тебя в новостях вчера вечером, — сказала она. Выражение лица девушки было таким же, какое частенько можно было увидеть у тёти Мэй. — Это было действительно потрясающе.

— Спасибо, — Питер улыбнулся и понадеялся, что выглядит искренне. Просто говорить с Гвен, находиться рядом с её улыбкой, большими глазами, светлыми волосами — всё это по новой вносило неразбериху в его разум. — О, эм, эй, — он почесал в затылке. — Помнишь, я спрашивал тебя о том учёном, Брюсе? Я узнал, что его фамилия Беннер. Доктор Брюс Беннер. Я пытался искать информацию по нему и ничего не нашёл.

Гвен задумчиво прикусила губу.

— По-прежнему не возникает никаких ассоциаций. Но я могу поспрашивать, если хочешь.

— Ты не обязана это делать, — быстро сказал Питер, — Я знаю, что это…

— Нет, всё нормально, — она глубоко вздохнула и кивнула себе. — Если это поможет, я хочу попытаться. Я дам тебе знать.

— Окей. Спасибо, — Питер неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Ему по-прежнему хотелось много чего спросить и сказать, а Гвен была максимально приближена к тому, что можно назвать близким другом, но от одной только мысли, что на неё придется взвалить ещё больше груза, он чувствовать себя отвратительно. — Я свяжусь с тобой позже.

Они разошлись, и Питер был уверен, что Гвен оглянулась, а вот сам он не смог.

***

Питер убеждал себя не возвращаться в башню сразу же. Умнее было бы остаться дома на ночь-другую, взять перерыв, спокойно подумать. Он мог бы в итоге разрешить свой вопрос точно так же, как это случалось с научным проектом или неудавшимся уравнением. Так что, естественно, как только тётя Мэй пошла спать, Питер надел костюм и отправился в Манхеттен.

На место он прибыл позднее обычного, но из всех лабораторных этажей Башни Старка свет горел по-прежнему только на одном, и там же было открытое окно. Питер утрамбовал порхающих бабочек поглубже и легко запрыгнул на подоконник.

— Привет?

Брюс, как и всегда, сидел за своим столом сгорбившись перед компьютером. На звук голоса Питера мужчина сразу оживился и обернулся, лицо его настолько явно просветлело, что Питер смутился по второму кругу. Как ни крути, принести столько радости одним своим появлением — это было приятно. Пока Брюс шел к нему поздороваться, парень забрался внутрь.

— Питер! — Брюс остановился весьма так близко в личном пространстве Питера и прикоснулся к его шее обеими руками, будто пытался хорошенько взглянуть на него несмотря на маску. — Ты в порядке? Я рад, что ты здесь, хотя, после рассказанного Стивом, и не ждал тебя так скоро.

Питер внезапно пожалел, что слишком плохо тогда подслушивал, но тревоги быстро улетучились под давлением рук Брюса. Учёный за последние несколько дней касался его дюжины раз, часто в районе плеч и шеи, но осознание Питера всё изменило. Брюсу _нравилось_ касаться его. А самому Питеру нравилось, когда _касались его_. Ощущение было теплым, желанным и обескураживающим, так что потребовалась немалое напряжение силы воли, чтобы просто выдавить из себя слова.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Питер. — Не знаю, что он вам сказал, но всё было не так уж и плохо, честное слово, лишь несколько гадостных шишек да чуток дыма, — Питер поелозил ладонями по бокам. — Прости, что пропустил встречу.

— Не волнуйся об этом — я просто рад, что с тобой всё хорошо, — Брюс немного сжал загривок парня. — Тони наверху. Хочешь подняться со мной или лучше мне пойти привести его сюда?

Мужчина начал отстраняться, его пальцы скользнули вдоль ребрышек, пересекающих ворот Питера, но прежде чем он успел далеко отодвинуться, руки парня всё решили сами. Питер поймал Брюса, неловко вцепившись в его рубашку в районе рёбер.

— Нет, — резко сказал он, и когда Брюс посмотрел непонимающе, поморщился. — Нет, всё нормально, я…

Питер сглотнул. Он понятия не имел что делает, но не мог отпустить. Он хотел узнать, даже если это означает рискнуть всем. Он вытянул руки и робко прижал их к бокам Брюса, думая, что если понадобиться, это всё ещё можно обратить в шутку.

— Я пришёл сюда увидеться с тобой, — закончил он.

Брюс моргнул, его руки ещё лежали у ворота Питера. Радость быстро поблекла на его лице, пока он пристально и насторожено всматривался в глаза маски Питера, возможно, что-то ища. Он, кажется, даже на мгновение задержал дыхание, когда чуть прищурился, внимательно рассматривая парня. Питер застыл под его руками. Сердце Паркера стучало в ушах, он сказал себе отстраниться, посмеяться, сделать что-нибудь — что угодно, — чтобы разбить неожиданно невыносимую атмосферу. Он совершил ошибку. Он…

Брюс распрямил пальцы, медленно и неуверенно проводя по шву костюма на плечах. Пальцы же Питера в ответ зарылись в рубашку на ребрах мужчины. Это было словно их тела обвивались друг об друга, как застенчивые змеи, а затем случилось невозможное — Брюс подался ближе. Его руки снова скользнули Питеру на шею, и он чуть поднял голову, чтобы прижаться в коротком поцелуе к маске Паука. Даже сквозь ткань от нежного давление теплых губ к его собственным в голове у Питера стало пусто.

Брюс чуть отодвинулся и засмеялся.

— Я промазал? — спросил он.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Питер. — Нет, ты… ты правильно попал.

Брюс снова засмеялся со всем тем чувством довольного облегчения, которое уже сворачивалось в животе Питера.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты на самом деле… — учёный потряс головой и открыто улыбнулся, скользнув кончиками пальцев под край маски Питера. — Я настолько заржавел, что считал — ты меня просто дразнишь.

— Я… я что? — Питер покрылся гусиной кожей, когда Брюс завернул спандекс над подбородком. — Я не был уверен, что я… что ты… ты знаешь. Прости.

— Всё нормально, — сказал Брюс, и когда его веки счастливо сомкнулись, Питер позволил себе по-настоящему увидеть, насколько мужчина красив вот так, радостно улыбаясь и краснея щеками. — Я знаю.

Брюс поцеловал его снова, и теперь, когда их губы встретились без помехи, ощущения были намного лучше. Он начал медленно, мягко, словно исследуя, как будто каждый нежный поцелуй был его первым. Питера вполне устраивало, что тот сам задавал темп. Его тревоги с предыдущей ночи померкли, и он подумал, что, может быть, поцелуи с парнями, в конце концов, не так уж отличаются от поцелуев в девушками. Обретя уверенность, Питер скользнул руками Брюсу на спину и притянул его ближе, смыкая их тела. Хотя поначалу прислоняющаяся к нему широкая грудь и дезориентировала, Питер быстро привык к новому ощущению благодаря тихому одобрительному мычанию Брюса.

А затем Брюс начал задирать маску выше. Питер попытался сам дотянуться до неё, но его руки скрестились с брюсовыми, и в итоге парню пришлось просто отвернуться.

— Не надо, — сказал он, небольшая волна паники прошла сквозь него. — Оставь её.

Брюс разочарованно заворчал.

— И я тебя наконец-то не увижу?

Питер заёрзал, борясь с искушением, но он не представлял, как Брюс отреагирует. Поймет ли он, прямо как это случилось со Стивом, насколько Питер на самом деле молод? Его желудок сжался от вины, но собраться с духом, чтобы признаться прямо сейчас, у него не хватило сил.

— Оставь её, — сказал он снова и, надеясь отвлечь мужчину, прижался в ещё одном, более жестком, поцелуе к губам Брюса. — Ты обещал мне.

Это сработало даже лучше, чем рассчитывал Питер. Брюс весь прямо замурлыкал, возвращая более глубокий поцелуй.

— Ну, так значит ты вызывался добровольцем, — сказал он, его голос упал почти до хищного порыкивания, которое зарокотало в глубине живота Питера.

Когда Питер вспомнил, о чём именно шёл разговор, то снова напрягся. Внезапно жар тела Брюса, опирающегося на него, стал подавлять: ноги парня чуть съехали по плитке пола. Парочка неловко споткнулась, и Брюс отстранился с приглушенным проклятием.

— Прости, — невольно сказал Питер.

— Нет, ты… — Брюс выпутался из объятий и огляделся через плечо. После недолгого поиска он взял Питера за предплечье и повел его в угол лаборатории. — Вот тут.

Питер пошел следом. Его ноги налились свинцовой тяжестью, а мозг кружился где-то у потолка.

— Это единственный угол, который не видят камеры, — сказал Брюс. Каждое его слово отдавалось в ушах Питера эхом, будто тот снова был в горящем здании. Когда Брюс толкнул его спиной к стене, это не помогало парню прийти в себя — от головокружительного возбуждения из него вырвался слабый стон.

Брюс пробормотал что-то в ответ, но, прижавшись вновь, он неожиданно остановился. Мужчина ощупал синяк на нижней стороне подбородка Питера.

— О, Питер.

— Всё нормально, — настоял парень. — Он не болит.

Брюс поцеловал его, чтобы всё скорее прошло. Его губы невесомо прошлись по подбородку Питера, а затем вниз по горлу, следуя по нежной коже с заботой, которая граничила с обожанием. Руки же такими нежными не были. Пальцы мужчины проникли под маску, и хотя Питер сначала дернулся, решив, что тот хочет стянуть её, Брюс оказался заинтересован только в том, чтобы зарыться ему в волосы на затылке. Брюс потянул волосы, задирая голову Питера дальше к стене.

Ощущения были _потрясающими_. Питер вцепился в спину Брюса, удивленный и немного напуганный тем, с какой лёгкостью его тело возжаждало покориться собственнической силе Брюса. Пяти крепких пальцев и дюжины быстрых поцелуев более чем хватило, чтобы довести его кровь до кипения. Когда этого стало слишком много, он чуть отстранился, оставаясь в объятиях Брюса — Боже, так было даже лучше — и потребовал настоящий, лишающий последнего соображения, поцелуй.

Когда они отстранились, Брюс тихо сказал:

— Ш-ш-ш. — Питер попытался поцеловать его снова, но он воспротивился, прижимаясь вместо этого губами к уху парня. — Мы можем всё делать медленно.

Брюс переместил свой вес, и Питер понял, что заперт в углу. Брюс не мог сравниться с Питером в росте, но был шире и крепче. Когда Питер гладил его спину, то под слоем кожи чувствовал туго натянутые мышцы. Беннер не был крупным мужчиной, но вся расстановка сил была в его пользу — Питер не испытывал уверенности в том, что даже со своими способностями смог бы так просто откинуть мужчину, возникни у него такое желание. Это заводило сильнее, чем по идее было должно. Кровь билась и пульсировала в члене Питера, пока он извивался между Брюсом и стеной. Всё происходило слишком быстро, но он возбуждался всё сильнее и не хотел останавливаться.

— В жопу медленно, — выдохнул Питер. Он взволнованно дернул за ремень учёного.

Смешок Брюса опалил шею Питера.

— Если бы только я встретил тебя лет десять назад.

Всё так же плотно сжимая шею Питера сзади, Брюс вжался в парня для ещё одного поцелуя. Фрикции его бедер по члену Питера вызвали звездочки у того в глазах. Питер бесстыдно застонал Брюсу в рот, прижимаясь и извиваясь в отчаянной попытке оказаться ещё ближе. Он хотел, чтобы эта сила и этот жар полностью окружали его, он бы заполз прямо внутрь Брюса, если бы только мог.

— Боже, этот костюм, — внезапно сказал Брюс. К огорчению парня, мужчина отпустил его волосы, но руки не остались без дела и пришли в движение, массажируя плечи Питера и грудь, следуя за контурами ткани по его сухощавой фигуре. — Твоё тело в нём… _изысканно_.

— Изыс… м, да? — Питер чуть осел по стене, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, но медленные движения рук Брюса по его телу продолжали лишать его воздуха. Маска сбилась и сидела криво, но Питер не пытался её поправить: он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на крепких пальцах, обводящих его грудные мышцы, скользящих вдоль его торса, ныряющих между его бёдер…

Питер прогнулся в спине, без каких-либо мыслей, лишь сгорая от желания, но Брюс слишком быстро отвлёкся. Вместо того, чтобы дойти вниз до теперь уже болезненной эрекции Питера, он раздвинул его колени ещё дальше. Когда мужчина подался ближе, Питера прошила волна возбуждения, смешанного с опасением. Прежде никто не касался его так. Обычно мягкий и где-то даже стеснительный облик Брюса трансформировался во что-то дикое и голодное. Брюс, может, и пытался это обуздать, но Питер чувствовал _потребность_ , пульсирующую между ними — чётче, чем когда-либо прежде, именно сейчас, когда Брюс толкался в его пах.

— Ох, чёрт, — выдохнул Питер. Живот напрягся, и парень сильно прикусил губу, чтобы не кончить вот прямо сейчас. Для удержания равновесия он схватился за бицепсы Брюса. — Ох, _чёрт_ , что случилось с медленно?

Брюс поцеловал его в кончик подбородка.

— Это было до того, как я нашёл вот _это_ , — он взялся за ягодицы Питера и сжал их, его блаженный вздох утонул в ошеломленном стоне парня. — Будь у меня такая задница, я, наверное, тоже бы носил спандекс, — поддразнил он. — Это почти нереально.

— Это… — Питер откинулся плечами на стену. Он не мог сформулировать связного предложения. — Ох, _блять_.

— Мне уже давно хотелось сделать это, — шепотом признался Брюс, поглаживая и разминая идеальную задницу Питера. — Боже, Питер, ты не представляешь, как много времени прошло с тех… как я соскучился… ты не представляешь, что это для меня значит.

— Что? — Питер попытался сосредоточиться, но когда Брюс поцеловал его снова — рот такой горячий и отчаянный — он не смог сдержаться и ответил тем же. Ощущение твёрдого члена Брюса возле своего собственного превратило его мозги в кашу. Одна лишь мысль, что кто-то настолько талантливый и образованный, как Брюс, мог с такой яростью его желать, снесла Питеру последние тормоза, и он раздвинул ноги ещё шире. Когда этого показалось недостаточно, он согнул колено и прижал стопу к стене, давая ей прилипнуть. Поставив так и вторую ногу, Питер смог полностью открыться своему жаждущему партнеру, и Брюс воспользовался этим на всю катушку, жадно втиснувшись между его бедрами.

Брюсу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что Питер идёт против законов физики. Когда же этот факт до него дошёл, он отстранился и уставился на стопы Питера, в то время как его руки продолжали рассеянно поглаживать бёдра парня. Брюс нахмурился.

— Как ты это делаешь?

— А, ну знаешь, — Питер пожал плечами. — Наука.

Брюс засмеялся, смех превратился в стон, когда мужчина снова прижался.

— А я только было решил, что ты не можешь завести меня ещё сильнее.

Питер обнял Брюса за плечи, когда их губы встретились для ещё одного долгого поцелуя. Его руки затряслись, и он вцепился в рубашку Брюса, нуждаясь в какой-нибудь опоре. Питер больше уже не представлял, что делает, но не мог остановиться, бессильный противопоставить что-либо гормонам, окрашивающим несущийся в его крови адреналин. Он сжимал и сосал, и тёрся об разгоряченное тело, вжимающееся в него, и не мог понять, как у Брюса получается так ровно стоять, вколачивая его в стену медленными размеренными толчками.

Брюс прикоснулся, побуждая Питера сжать свои бёдра вокруг его, а затем снова потянулся к заднице, явно радуясь тому, что нашёл.

— Ты красивый, — пробормотал Брюс, обведя копчик Питера и проникая между половинками. — Я бы мог оставаться так всю ночь.

Питер раздосадованно захныкал — у него уже все органы растрясло, и подобные разговоры Брюса вызывали желание швырнуть ученого через весь зал.

—  _Я_ бы не мог, — выпалил он, цепляясь за плечи мужчины, отслеживая губами кончик подбородка. — Я не могу… продолжай, — он оторвал одну ногу от стены и упёрся пяткой в поясницу Брюса, пытаясь заставить его делать более сильные движение. — Давай, Брюс. Давай, _пожалуйста_.

Брюс попытался ответить, но Питер дернул его к себе в требовательный поцелуй. Мужчина выдохнул через нос и немного переместил вес, подаваясь к сильной ноге, обвивающей его.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, когда наконец смог; в неровном голосе было слышно веселье. — Не волнуйся, я позабочусь о тебе.

Брюс накрыл его ладонью через спандекс. Даже от такой малости Питер задрожал, а затем мужчина начал двигать рукой, и основание его ладони тёрлось по плавной линии вдоль нижней стороны напряженного члена Питера. Волна удовольствия прошила Питера, и он дернулся, подаваясь бёдрами вперед.

— Ох, блять, — простонал он, хватаясь за Брюса, в то время как каждое размашистое движение заставляло его тело гореть. — Ох, блядь, не останавливайся.

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивающе зашипел Брюс, второй рукой всё так же крепко держа его за зад. Накрыв губы Питера своими, он ускорился, высасывал каждый издаваемый гортанный стон удовольствия.

Долго это не продлилось. Питер был уже почти на грани, и когда рука Брюса опустилась ниже, сжав его яйца. Это унесло парня окончательно. Оргазм сотряс всё его длинное тело и оставил дрожащего Питера висеть на своём партнере. В эти краткие мгновения для него существовали только сильные руки Брюса, брюсово тихое дыхание ему в ухо и удовольствие, источаемое каждой порой его уставшего тела. Питер не шевелился, будто неподвижность помогла бы ему растянуть состояние блаженства.

Брюс покрывал мелкими поцелуями его расслабленные губы.

— Похоже, ты ждал этого так же долго, как и я, — одобрительно пробормотал он. Брюс мягко сжал член Питера, но даже это для сверхчувствительного органа оказалось слишком, и парень быстро отвел его руку в сторону.

— Ах… подожди. Подожди.

Брюс промычал извинение и вернулся к поглаживанию бёдер Питера. Пока они продолжали стоять так, прижавшись друг к другу — переводящий дух Питер и молча ожидающий Брюс, — в горле Питера начал набухать комок эмоций. Он попытался сглотнуть его, но слова уже рвались с языка. Он хотел рассказать Брюсу правду: что он никогда и ни с кем не делал этого раньше, тем более с другим парнем; что больший возраст и опыт Брюса заставляли его благоговеть и волноваться; что он боялся того, что случится дальше. Питер облизал губы, но прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать, Брюс уже жадно его целовал. И это было намного проще, чем рассказывать правду, поэтому Питер просто позволил ему продолжать.

Брюс взял его за запястье и потянул руку вверх. Маска сидела всё так же криво, поэтому Питеру было не видно, что тот собирается делать, но он прекрасно почувствовал, как Брюс поднес два пальца Питера к своему рту. Мужчина сосал их медленно и сильно, обильно смачивая слюной и работая языком, посылая волны жара даже в утомленный пах Питера. Когда Брюс, судя по всему, остался доволен результатом, он перешел на следующие два пальца, а затем на большой палец Питера, мыча и почти хлюпая. Но лишь когда парень услышал, как вжикнула молния на ширинке, он понял, что происходит.

— Ты ведь тоже позаботишься обо мне, да? — сказал Брюс возле его уха. Голос у него был хриплым и в то же время наполненным надеждой, будто у такого же подростка как Питер. Он подпихнул руку парня к расстегнутым брюкам.

— Я… — вторая рука Питера сжалась на загривке Брюса. — Я ещё никогда не отдрачивал парню, — признался он.

Брюс издал тихий горловой звук от удивления.

— Ну, ничего страшного, — он провёл носом по щеке Питера — тот был уверен, что слабое царапанье зубов он вообразил. — Ты же мастурбировал, не так ли? Это то же самое.

— Не _совсем_ то же… — Питер глубоко вдохнул. Мысль, что Брюс так же отчаянно жаждет, как это сейчас было с ним, просто мужчина лучше скрывает своё состояние, ударила ему по нервам, и парень скользнул рукой вниз по брюкам Брюса. Лишенному зрения, ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы забраться пальцами за резинку боксеров Брюса, и ещё немножко, чтобы найти в себе смелость и взяться за член.

Брюс тяжело выдохнул. Несмотря на напряжение, его терпение оставалось на высоте, и он очень спокойно поправил их позу и положение, чтобы Питеру было проще достать.

— Да, — пробормотал Брюс, и когда Питер медленно, дразнящее его сжал, по его телу прошла дрожь. — Да, вот так.

Питер сглотнул, скользя рукой вверх-вниз по члену Брюса. Он был внушительнее, чем ожидал Питер, тяжелый и большой в его ладони, и такой чувствительный — Брюс вздрагивал и стонал от каждого движения. Чувствуя и слыша такую реакцию, Питер опять весь вспотел в своём костюме. Пальцы, сжимающие его задницу, сами по себе были вознаграждением, но восторгало Питера, побуждая набирать скорость, шипящее дыхание Брюса и его подрагивающие плечи. Ему нравилось знать, что он может довести мужчину до оргазма так же, как тот довел его.

— Как тебе? — Питер усилил хватку, и его сердце подпрыгнуло, когда Брюс с запинкой ответил:

— Боже, эти выступы, — простонал Брюс. Он с энтузиазмом вколачивался в руку Питера. — Так хорошо.

Питер облизал губы.

— Только представь, если бы мы положили поверх новую паутину, — сказал он, наполняясь уверенностью, — всю такую влажную и липкую…

Брюс издал задушенный стон и жадно поцеловал Питера. Выдержка наконец ему отказала, и с каждым движением таких деятельных пальцев Питера поцелуи мужчины становились всё лихорадочнее, а дыхание резче. Он сдёрнул брюки ниже и поймал руку Питера, обхватывая себя так, как ему больше хотелось.

— Тут, — еле переводя дыхание сказал он, скользя членом в кольцо из спандекса и гладкой резины. — Держи вот так… не двигайся, — он вбивался бедрами вперед-назад с нужными себе углом и силой. — Не двигайся.

— Окей, — выдохнул Питер. — Давай.

Брюс начал медленно двигаться, но быстро нарастил темп. Поначалу он держал запястье Питера неподвижно, трахая неплотно зажатый кулак, но потом его рука нашла занятие получше. Брюс снова запустил пальцы в волосы Питера и потянул, скорее требуя, чем прося больше поцелуев, лишающих лёгкие последнего воздуха. Питер не возражал. Его кожу покалывало как от электрических импульсов, когда Брюс касался его. Он дарил небезразличному ему человеку удовольствие, и судя по пошлым звукам, соскальзывающим с губ мужчины, большое удовольствие. Питер никогда не видел, чтобы Брюс терял самообладание, и то, как он дрожит и тяжело дышит у него между ног, взволновало парня почти так же, как и когда Брюс до этого ласкал его рукой.

— Давай, — подбодрил его Питер, наслаждаясь каждой волной дрожи, каждым оборванным проклятием Брюса. Он потерся о мужчину ногами и потянул его за волосы, крепко и неаккуратно целуя. — Давай, давай.

Брюс обнажил зубы и издал рык, который показался не вполне человеческим, а его бёдра неожиданно дёрнулись в судороге опустошающего облегчения. Питер крепче сжал руку на загривке мужчины, а вторую оставил неподвижной, давая уставшему Брюсу отдышаться. Когда тот наконец отстранился, парень, мгновение поколебавшись, ветер свои мокрые пальцы о перед костюма. Всё равно тот уже испачкан.

— Есть какие-нибудь предложения, как очистить спандекс от спермы? — поддразнил Питер.

Брюс стоял чуть прислонившись к Питеру, его плечи ссутулились и напряглись, будто он ещё балансировал на грани оргазма.

— Подожди, — выдавил он.

— Не волнуйся… Я никуда не ухожу, — слабо хихикнул Питер. — Не уверен, что смогу стоять, если я…

— Подожди. — Брюс уткнулся лицом парню в плечо о упёрся обеими руками в стену. — Просто постой, пожалуйста, просто подожди.

Питер захлопнул рот. Что-то изменилось, и он понял, что напряжение в фигуре Брюса не было затяжным удовольствием. Он дрожал. Нахмурившись, Питер наконец поправил линзы маски на глазах, но смог увидеть лишь тусклое ночное освещением лаборатории.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил он.

Брюсу пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем он смог ответить:

— Да. Просто дай мне минутку, я… — он прижимался так плотно, что Питер чувствовал, как тот сглотнул. — Мне надо, чтобы сердцебиение замедлилось.

Испуг в его голосе полностью отрезвил Питера. Он чуть осел по стене, не зная, что делать. Когда прошла минута, а Брюс всё не показывал признаков расслабления, парень просунул между ними руку и мягко погладил грудь Брюса. Учёный вздохнул, и Питер принял это как разрешение продолжить. Оставив одну руку всё так же лежать на шее Брюса, он расстегнул ему рубашку и стал медленно массировать его грудь и воротниковую зону.

Постепенно Брюс успокоился и смог выпрямиться.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Я в порядке.

Питера ещё самого потряхивало, но он постарался этого не показать.

— У тебя что-то с сердцем?

— Вроде того, — Брюс в последний раз глубоко вдохнул и пригладил волосы. — Сейчас уже не так плохо, как было раньше, но иногда, при слишком сильной стимуляции, от самой мысли, что что-нибудь может произойти, всё становится ещё хуже. — Он устало улыбнулся. — Но я в порядке.

— Хорошо, — Питер защипнул ткань костюма. — Потому как, случись у тебя сердечный приступ, всё это было бы весьма непросто объяснить парамедикам.

Брюс засмеялся и наконец отстранился, так что Питер смог опустить обе ноги на пол. Как парень и подозревал, колени практически тут же подогнулись, и они с Брюсом сшиблись друг с другом, снова засмеявшись.

— Там в углу есть раковина, — сказал Брюс, — и туалет сразу через коридор, так что ты можешь привести себя в порядок. В такое позднее время на этаже никого больше нет.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — Питер украдкой бросил взгляд на то, как мужчина заправлял член обратно в брюки, а затем заставил подкашивающиеся ноги донести себя до туалета.

Вывести пятна с костюма без какого-либо моющего средства всё равно бы не получилось, так что Питер довольствовался быстрым ополаскиванием и сушкой. До дома добираться будет некомфортно, но там его дожидался наполовину сшитый костюм, поэтому просто выбросить нынешний в ближайшее же время было проще всего. Напомнив себе, что в туалете камер не будет, Питер снял маску плеснуть воды на лицо.

Он увидел своё отражение. Довольно долго Питер пялился на себя, позволяя воде на лице испаряться, принося охлаждение и ясность.

— Паркер, что ты делаешь? — пробормотал он. В сжимающейся груди завывало слишком много ощущений разом. Питер не мог вспомнить, отчего всё так быстро завертелось, и понятия не имел, что делать дальше.

Когда он вернулся в лабораторию, Брюс сидел за своим столом, задумчиво оперевшись на сцепленные руки. Его глаза застекленели в том же беспомощном взгляде, какой Питер всего минуту назад наблюдал у себя. Это придало парню столь необходимой уверенности, но, прежде чем подходить, он удостоверился, что маска хорошо сидит.

— Привет.

Брюс развернул стул и скованно улыбнулся.

— Привет.

— Итак, вау, — Питер постарался не ёрзать. — Я рад, что мы по крайней мере прояснили этот момент.

Брюс засмеялся. Его голос ещё был хриплым, и Питер от этого улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, да, прояснили, — согласился мужчина.

Питер подошел ближе и, почувствовав смелость, уселся Брюсу на колени. Тот воспротивился, но почти тут же сдался, откидываясь на стуле и оставив кончики пальцев путешествовать по бедрам Питера.

— Камеры нас тут видят, знаешь ли, — сказал он.

— И? — Питер пожал плечами. — Меня уволить не получится.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Что мне с тобой делать, Питер?

— Я только что задавался этим же вопросом, — Питер мягко потыкал в грудь Брюса. — Серьёзно. Потому как я понятия не имею, что делаю.

— По крайней мере, нас таких двое.

Понимание, что они оба одинаково смущены, ослабили самые сильные тревоги Питера, но чтобы обрести уверенность, он завернул маску и поцеловал Брюса. Губы учёного шевелились лениво, но не сопротивлялись. «Я могу это сделать», — подумал Питер, скользнув руками Брюсу за шею. Он мог быть героем, заниматься потрясной наукой и завести себе бойфренда — потрясного бойфренда, который сиднем сидит в башне, который не может как-то пострадать или быть использованным против Паука. Всё это казалось прямо идеальным, и Питер жадно целовал Брюса, как будто это могло убедить мужчину в том же самом.

Брюс что-то промычал, и когда Питер начал становиться немного слишком жадным, слегка его оттолкнул.

— Не, не надо меня по новой заводить, — сказал он. — Я ещё не отдышался.

— Да брось, — Питер прошёл губами по горлу Брюса. — Ты говорил, что можешь делать это всю ночь.

— Это было _до_ , — Брюс вздохнул, но задрал подбородок, принимая мелкие поцелуйчики Питера. — Дай мне минутку. Я ведь не подросток, знаешь ли.

— Ну, а _я_ -то да, — проказливо возразил Питер. — Так что всё путём.

Брюс хохотнул, но его веселье испарилось примерно в тот же момент, как Питер понял, что сказал. Мужчина замер.

— Погоди. Что?

Питер проглотил желание ругнуться, но взять слова назад уже было нельзя.

— Что? — невинно повторил он. Он поймал Брюса за подбородок и поцеловал, надеясь, что его получится отвлечь.

Это сработало лишь на мгновение. Брюс взял Питера за плечи и отодвинул.

— Что ты только что сказал?

— Что? — Питер рефлекторно напрягся несмотря на свои попытки сохранить спокойствие. — Да я просто дурачусь.

Руки Брюса крепче сжали плечи Питера, а глаза чуть прищурились.

— Сколько _тебе_ лет, Питер?

Спалился. Питер сглотнул, и одно лишь это дало Брюсу ответ. Воздух внезапно загустел, но прежде чем Брюс успел отодвинуться, Питер сам спрыгнул на ноги.

— Это имеет значение? — спросил он резче, чем собирался.

— Сейчас имеет, да, — Брюс выдавил смешок. — Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты в старшей школе или типа того.

— Эм… ладно, — Питер всё быстрее приближался к панике. — Не скажу.

Краски схлынули с лица Брюса.

— О, Господи.

— Но это ещё только на один месяц, — добавил Питер.

Это не помогло. Брюс отпрянул, его стул проехал назад несколько дюймов.

— Ты… ты в _старшей школе_?

Питер инстинктивно натянул маску обратно, как будто это могло как-то защитить.

— И что?

—  _И что_? — Брюс начал подниматься, но остановился, схватившись одной рукой за край стола. — Я знал, что ты молод, но решил, что ты по крайней мере в колледже, аспирант может быть, или…

— Что это меняет? — перебил Питер. — Мы всё это время работали вместе. Ты сам сказал, что был впечатлен, что я…

— Тогда и сейчас… — он махнул между ними, — … абсолютно разные вещи, ты что, не понимаешь? Я считал, что ты взрослый, а не… не что я только что зажимался с несовершеннолетним, Господи Иисусе, Питер!

Питер переступил с ноги на ногу, у него всё переворачивалось внутри от унижения.

— Эй, — беспомощно возразил парень. — Семнадцать лет в Нью-Йорке это абсолютно законно.

Брюс потер лицо ладонями.

— Боже мой, тебе семнадцать.

— И что? — настоял Питер. —Ты раздуваешь из мухи слона.

— Я достаточно стар, чтобы быть твоим отцом, — простонал Брюс в ладони.

— Но я!.. — Питер раздраженно всплеснул руками. — Мы же всё равно говорим о, сколько, паре лет, верно? Так что, я, значит, достаточно взрослый, чтобы спасать весь чёртов город от превращения в ящеров, но недостаточно взрослый, чтобы совместно подрочить, так что ли?

— Прекрати… _прекрати_. — Брюс наконец встал на ноги. — Думаю, тебе лучше уйти.

Питер отступил на шаг. Его плечи поникли, а колени ослабли, словно из него выдули весь воздух. Он всё понимал, но сердце колотилось, а от вида того, как Брюс отворачивается после всего, что они только что сделали, лёгкие будто схлопнулись. Он этого не хотел. Он был обижен и расстроен, и эти чувства вылились наружу единственным известным ему способом.

— Вот значит как? — сказал он. — Просто «отъебись и вали отсюда»?

Брюс ущипнул себя за переносицу.

— Это не так. Я просто думаю…

— Ты представляешь вообще, как это дерьмово? — горло у него сдавило и он ненавидел себя за это. — Ты просто… просто облапал меня, словно это ерунда какая, и знаешь, час назад я не был даже уверен…

— Я бы не сделал _ничего_ , знай я, что ты ребенок, — перебил Брюс. Его лицо стало из мертвенно-бледного ярко-красным, и ему пришлось прерваться, чтобы утереть пот со лба. — Проклятье.

— Я не ребенок, — огрызнулся Питер. — И это не моя вина, что ты не удосужился хоть раз спросить. Врать бы я не стал!

— Достаточно, хорошо? — Брюс попытался стереть гримасу с лица, но его руки тряслись. — Просто успокойся.

— Это _ты_ успокойся, старик, — Питер отпихнул стул с дороги. — Тебе же надо беспокоиться о своём давлении.

Взгляд Брюса резко переместился на него, и абсолютно неожиданно какое-то оцепенение овладело мужчиной и исказило его черты. Интенсивность, что лишь минуты назад притягивала Питера, внезапно стала чрезмерной и почти пугающей. Питера словно током прошило под кожей — резкое и непередаваемое словами предупреждение об опасности.

— Убирайся, — рыкнул Брюс.

Питер отступил на шаг и подпрыгнул, когда его нога задела стул, который он только что отпихивал. Злость улетучилась, осталась лишь инстинктивная паника, пульсирующая у него в висках.

— Брюс…

— Убирайся, — мужчина двинулся в его сторону. — Убирайся!

Тело Питера среагировало само. Задолго до того, как Брюс мог бы приблизиться, парень бросился к открытому окну и запрыгнул на подоконник. Он обернулся — с языка были готовы сорваться извинения, — но было что-то ужасающее в диком взгляде Брюса, и все мысли в голове Питера обратились только к бегству. Он выстрелил паутиной в соседнее здание и выпрыгнул.

***

Брюс захлопнул окно и отвернулся. Он уже горел от стыда, и когда потер предплечьем рот, то ощутил вкус пота на коже, покрывшейся пупырками из-за его лихорадочного состояния. Сердце Брюса дико стучало у него в ушах, но единственное, о чем он мог думать, было _дурак, дурак_. Он сожалел о каждом своём слове, а попытка представить лицо Питера под маской, те обиду и злость, которые должен был чувствовать парень, вызывала тошноту. Затем мужчина вспомнил ситуацию, в которой оказался, и всё рухнуло, и он был в _ярости._

Брюс наворачивал круги и не заметил, когда открылась дверь лаборатории. Тихий стук шагов эхом раздался в пустом пространстве.

— Брюс?

Учёный обернулся, но когда увидел, что это всего лишь Тони, продолжил ходить.

— Что?

Тони внимательно его рассматривал, подходя ближе.

— Всё в порядке?

— Всё прекрасно. — Брюс изо всех сил избегал взгляда Тони. — Так, ерунда… уходи.

Тони издал тихий раздраженный звук.

— Так что случилось? Поругался со своим бойфрендом-паучком или что?

Жар снова затопил лицо Брюса.

— Он не… нет. Нет, ничего подобного. Чего тебе надо?

Он рискнул бросить взгляд на Старка. Тони по-прежнему внимательно и абсолютно спокойно смотрел на него, но было в выражении его лица что-то такое понимающее, что проникло Брюсу под кожу. Ему снова стало тошно и он чуть не спросил Тони прямо, посмотрел ли тот уже записи камер.

— Ничего, — Тони сказал пожав плечами. — Мне расхаживание тоже иногда помогает думать. Так что, — он наклонил голову набок, — над чем мы работаем?

Брюс недоверчиво на него уставился. Тони знал… он должен был знать. Тони знал всё. Иначе он бы не спустился. Брюс ждал, что Тони скажет что-то ещё, но когда тот промолчал, его терпение быстро истощилось, и правда сорвалась с языка.

— Я всё задаюсь вопросом, — выдохнул Брюс, — что же я такое охрененно паршивое натворил.

Тони изогнул бровь.

— Ещё разок?

— Я ведь учёный, Господь свидетель, — продолжил Брюс, ускоряя шаг. — Я не верю в карму. Но тогда почему? Почему получается, что каждый раз, когда я думаю, что, может быть, наконец у меня что-то есть, это… исчезает. Я просто не понимаю.

— Это не карма, — сказал Тони.

— Тогда _почему_? — настоял Брюс. Он нёс полную чушь, но его это не волновало. — Это нечестно. Он должен был рассказать мне. Должен был сказать, напрямую… что, мать его, мне теперь делать? Не надо было мне сюда приходить. Я такой дурак… _дурак_!

— Брюс, — Тони прислонился бедром к ближайшему столу. — Что такое: синее и живет в океане?

Брюс был так сбит сменой темы разговора, что остановился, уставившись на Старка.

— Что?

— Загадка, — сказал Тони. — Что синее и живет в океане?

— Ты спросил в чём дело и я пытаюсь тебе объяснить, — неверяще сказал Брюс. — А ты теперь в игры поиграть решил?

— Ну давай, Брюс, я знаю, что это тебе по силам.

Брюс прижал ладони к лицу. Думать было слишком тяжело — его мозг, казалось, стал слишком большим для черепа, выжимая всю рациональность наружу.

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал он. — Эм, рыба.

Тони скрестил руки:

— Поконкретнее, пожалуйста.

— Я не зоолог! — Брюс тряхнул головой и возобновил рысканье между рядами. — Синежаберник.

— Он пресноводный.

— Это синяя рыба, — сказал Брюс всплеснув руками. — Такая синяя с желтым, с… ты знаешь, они в каждом ресторане.

Тони покачал головой.

— Даю подсказку — это не рыба.

— Ладно, — Брюс сделал глубокий вдох. Ему надо разгадать загадку, потому что Тони не оставит его в покое, если этого не сделать, а чтобы разгадать, ему надо _думать_. — Ладно. Это вода.

Тони снова покачал головой.

— Вода живая только в метафорическом смысле. И она не по-настоящему синяя.

— Ты не сказал, что ответ не может быть метафорическим.

— Я говорю это сейчас.

— Это нелепо, — пробормотал Брюс, но не сдался. — Кит. Синий кит.

Тони подцепил офисный стул ногой и подтянул к себе.

— Киты серые. Ну давай же, ты близко.

Брюс облизал губы.

— Коралл?

— Неа.

— Морской огурец.

— Неа.

— Синий… — Брюс наконец прекратил метаться — его брови были нахмурены, глаза прищурены, а взгляд сосредоточен. — Синий, синий… — он щелкнул пальцами. — Синий марлин!

Тони щелкнул в ответ.

— Да, — ответил он к облегчению Брюса. — Да, это оно. Синий марлин.

Брюс выдохнул, одновременно устало засмеявшись.

— Тони, — многозначительно сказал он, — синий марлин — _рыба_.

— И? — Тони развернул стул к Брюсу.

— Ты сказал, что это _не_ рыба.

— Разве?

— Я в любом случае не понимаю, что это вообще за загадка такая, — спорить смысла не было, так что Брюс лишь покачал головой и упал на стул, когда Тони его предложил. — Ну так, — поинтересовался он, — что я выиграл?

— Это ты мне скажи. — Тони пригвоздил его серьёзным взглядом. — Ты в порядке?

Брюс начал было отвечать, но прежде, чем успел заговорить, понял, что заготовленные слова не соответствуют правде. Скорость сердцебиения замедлилась несколько минут назад, хотя сердце ещё трепетало под его ребрами. Кожа ощущалась натянувшейся и скользкой от холодного пота. Когда Брюс перевел взгляд влево и вправо, зал размылся и стазу же стал четче, теряя фокус и приходя в него обратно. Он приучился отслеживать все эти предупреждающие знаки до того, как они войдут в силу, а сейчас они были явными. Брюс снова похолодел.

— О Господи. — Он посмотрел на Тони. — Ты только что?..

— С икотой тоже работает, — сказал Старк. — Но если серьезно, Брюс, ты в порядке?

— Нет, — Брюс прижал ладонь к груди. Он дрожал в ознобе и чувствовал себя хрупким, а его внутренности пожирали друг друга от стыда и страха. — Но я не собираюсь… меняться, — он согнулся, наклонившись над коленями, и подумал, что его может вырвать. — Я в порядке.

Тони подкатился ближе, проехав вдоль стола.

— Ну, а сейчас ты хочешь рассказать мне, что произошло?

Брюс облизал губы. Он не хотел, но и спорить с Тони не собирался.

— Здесь был Человек-Паук, — признался он. — Ты был прав… мы поругались. Боже мой, — Брюс сильнее зарылся в ладони, когда вспомнил, как Питер выпрыгивает в открытое окно. — Я мог его убить.

— Ты этого не сделал, — немедленно сказал Тони. — Насколько я могу сказать, ты и близко к этому не подошёл. Так что не зацикливайся. Твой контроль…

— Нет у меня контроля, — перебил Брюс. — Это тот момент, который… — Брюс скривился и заставил себя продолжить, — … пугает меня. Я действительно думал, что в состоянии справиться. Что, может быть, я _мог бы_ контролировать это. Что мне становится _лучше_ … это единственная причина, почему я вообще сюда пришёл. Но я ошибался, — Брюс надавил на закрытые глаза. — Ничего не изменилось.

Потому что он практически сдался, и не из-за пуль и взрывов. Не из-за смертельной угрозы, возникшей перед ним. Он практически потерял всё, над чем работал, из-за дурацкой ссоры с озабоченным подростком.

— Это чушь собачья, — сказал Тони и Брюс ему позавидовал: со слов Старка это звучало так просто. — Давай же, Брюс, разве я только что не уболтал тебя, избавив от позеленения? Думаешь, это сработало бы год назад? Несколько недель назад? Уж поверь мне хоть немного, пребывание здесь хорошо на тебе сказалось, — он оттолкнулся от стола и хлопнул Брюса по плечу. — Давай. Пошли наверх. Сделаем кофе, поговорим по душам.

Брюс позволил поднять себя со стула, но оказавшись на ногах, он почувствовал прошедшую по телу дрожь.

— Подожди. — Он взялся за предплечье Тони. — В моём столе, нижний ящик, — он смотрел в пол. — У меня приготовлено успокоительное.

— Мне казалось, ты не любишь их принимать, — сказал Тони.

— Да. Но иногда надо. Это… — Брюс сделал глубокий вдох и потер грудь. — Он по-прежнему прямо вот здесь.

Тони завёл руку за спину и вытащил из-за пояса наполненный шприц для подкожных инъекций. — Это может подождать до тех пор, пока мы не поднимемся наверх? Носильщик из меня не ахти.

Брюс устало улыбнулся, но затем его внимание переключилось на руку Тони и полоску на его запястье — браслет Железного Человека. Беннер сглотнул.

— Ты смотрел, не так ли? — спросил он. — Через камеры охраны? Ты знал, что у меня проблемы.

Тони подпихнул его к двери.

— Это ДЖАРВИС, — сказал он. — Когда ты сюда въехал, я попросил его отслеживать уровень стресса в твоём голосе. Он дал мне знать, что что-то не так, — Тони приподнял бровь. — Что, стремновато?

Брюс не знал, стоит ли ему чувствовать облечение: сколь бы ни было унизительно знать, что Тони видел всю встречу, это, по крайней мере, избавило бы Брюса от её пересказа.

— Нет, всё нормально. — Он позволил Старку вывести себя из лаборатории. — Спасибо, Тони, правда спасибо.


	6. Chapter 6

Как только Питер добрался до дома, то сорвал с себя костюм и направился прямиком в душ. Он надеялся, что горячая вода смоет отпечатки рук и губ, и это сработало, однако после, всё, о чём он мог думать, это только о пронизывающем взгляде рассерженных глаз Брюса. Питер не мог понять, что случилось и как оно смогло так быстро всем этим обернуться. Это было нечестно и унизительно, и в то время как парень оттирал себя дочиста, мысли снова и снова продолжали циркулировать между злостью, стыдом и непониманием до тех пор, пока наконец он просто не прислонился к плитке, пытаясь думать.

Лишь когда тётя Мэй почти полчаса спустя постучала в двери, он очнулся от раздумий. Не потрудившись высушить волосы, Питер просто натянул футболку и боксеры и залез в постель. Он понимал, что, несмотря на усталость, заснуть не получится, и мелодия пришедшего на телефон сообщения фактически принесла облегчение.

Чтобы достать до телефона, не покидая при этом кровати, Питер вытянулся насколько только смог далеко. Ему пришло голосовое сообщение от Гвен, где она просила его перезвонить. Спустя несколько минут тошнотворных размышлений он набрал её номер. Девушка взяла трубку на третьем звонке, ответив сонным голосом.

— Привет, Питер, — он слышал, как она подавила зевок. — Опять ходил мир спасать?

Питер попытался сглотнуть комок в горле.

— Да, типа того. Ты звонила?

— Ага. Я ходила в Оскорп сегодня после школы. Доктор Уэсслер был на месте… он узнал имя Брюс Беннер.

Сердце Питера забилось быстрее, а сам он сильнее зарылся в покрывала. Парень вдруг потерял уверенность, хочет услышать продолжение.

— Что он сказал?

— Не много, — ответила Гвен. — Лично он с ним знаком не был, — Питер слышал, как она в чём-то роется. — Но он сказал, что доктор Беннер был лучшим специалистом в сфере изучения радиации. Эмм… гамма-радиации, если точнее.

— Радиация, — повторил Питер, его кожу защипало.

— Да, — Гвен понизила голос. — Так ты поэтому меня спрашивал о нём? Он имеет какое-то отношение к тому пауку, что тебя укусил?

Питер потёр рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он и почувствовал, как его снова захлестывают эмоции. — Честно сказать, Гвен, прямо сейчас я вообще ничего не знаю. Это… просто это всё настолько глупо. Я идиот.

— Питер? Ты в порядке?

Её беспокойство было искренним. Питер зажмурился, ненавидя ощущение, как её нежный голос проникает внутрь и делает всё ещё даже более бессмысленным. Единственное, чего ему хотелось, это свернуться в коконе из старых пледов и побыть в одиночестве, и чтобы не надо было волноваться о красивой девушке с умершим отцом или о сидящем в башне отшельнике с теплыми руками. Он просто хотел спать.

— Да, — выдавил Питер. — Прости… я в порядке. Просто один из таких дней.

Гвен помолчала.

— Есть ещё кое-что, если ты сейчас в состоянии.

— Да, да. — Сделав глубокий вдох, Питер взял себя в руки. — Что там такое?

— Доктор Уэсслер сказал, что причина, почему никто ничего особо не знает о Брюсе Беннере, это то, что он уже давно умер, — сказала Гвен. — Он погиб в несчастном случае в лаборатории. Наверное, там всё серьёзно было, поскольку в Оскорп приходили федералы и задавали вопросы.

— Умер? — Питер попытался переварить полученную информацию и почувствовал головокружение. — Погоди… Гвен. Ты же не сказала тому доктору, почему спрашиваешь, правда же?

— Конечно же нет. Я наплела историю, что услышала это имя от доктора Коннорса. Но, Питер, — Гвен поколебалась, — будь осторожен, ладно? Кем бы ни был этот парень…

— Знаю, — сказал Питер. Он очень устал и не хотел больше говорить о Брюсе — даже думать о нём не хотел. — Гвен, спасибо. Что сделала это. Но пожалуйста, не возвращайся туда больше, хорошо? — он потёр лицо. — Я уже достаточно проблем тебе принёс и не хочу, чтобы ты оказалась замешана во всё это. Я жалею, что тебе уже пришлось в этом хоть сколько-то поучаствовать.

— Я в порядке, — настояла Гвен. — Но не волнуйся: Оскорпа с меня хватит надолго.

— Прости, — Питер покачал головой. — Прости… Мне пора. Увидимся в школе.

— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной.

Питер нажал отбой и позволил телефону упасть на пол. Ворочаясь под одеялом в попытке поспать, он невольно снова и снова прокручивал слова Гвен в голове. Брюс специализировался на изучении радиации — он искал встречи с Коннорсом из-за пауков. Что-то в его исследованиях пошло не так. Мир считал его мертвым, а он засел в Башне Старка, работая над мелкими проектами для народного мстителя-подростка. Какой-то смысл в этом был, но Питер понимал, что по-прежнему что-то упускает. Должно существовать что-то ещё, то, что свяжет все эти факты воедино.

***

Из-за усталости Питер беспробудно проспал до самого утра. Когда прозвенел будильник, он встал и приготовился к школе, как будто это был самый обычный день. Заметив в холле Гвен, он улыбнулся, чтобы показать, что всё в порядке, но весь первый урок его желудок продолжало сводить. Питер не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме как о Брюсе и тех разговорах, что велись ими последние несколько вечеров.

«Мутации человеческих генов, — говорил Брюс, когда они болтали, поедая снеки или работая над паутиной. — Обращение этих мутаций. Неконтролируемые внешние факторы и их влияние на человеческий геном».

Оставшиеся уроки Питер прогулял. Тётя Мэй была на работе, так что, вернувшись домой и получив несколько советов в Yahoo-Ответы, он засел чистить свой костюм. Эта работа изрядно смущала, но в голове всё так же вертелись вопросы, что хоть немного отвлекало. Закончив, Питер перешел на недоделанный запасной костюм, дошивая его из того, что осталось от последней закупки спандекса. Питер старался не думать, насколько более прочным он мог бы быть с добавками Брюса.

Обедая у себя в комнате, парень достал из самого дальнего ящика стола маленький стеклянный пузырёк. Паук внутри был уже давным-давно мертв, но его тело хорошо сохранилось, равно как и насыщенный окрас. Питер аккуратно повертел пузырёк в ладони. Он уже бросил задаваться вопросами о непонятном происхождении паука и необъяснимой природе тех сил, которые тот ему подарил: ничто из этого не имело значения, покуда Питер мог продолжать свою работу. Но так было до Брюса.

— Давай же, Паркер, — пробормотал Питер под нос, протягивая руку к рюкзаку. — Идиот ты или нет, но нельзя игнорировать такой шанс.

***

Брюс перекатился и посмотрел на настольные часы: час дня, начало второго. Он застонал.

— По крайней мере, успокоительное сработало, — проворчал он, вытаскивая себя из постели.

Брюс не спешил. К этому времени Тони и Пеппер должны были уйти по своим различным бизнес-делам, а ученые башни — наводнить лаборатории ниже, позволяя ему тихо-мирно работать в своих личных комнатах. Сейчас у него не было желания заниматься какими-либо проектами. Хотя Брюс и хорошо отдохнул, остались ещё ощущения некоторой размытости границ, как если бы кожа была слишком толстой для его тела. Мужчина надел халат и стал обдумывать возможные варианты обеда, когда его потревожил ДЖАРВИС.

— Доктор Беннер, — сказал тот через ноутбук Брюса. Учёный всё ещё не совсем привык, что ДЖАРВИС настолько обыденно обращается к нему в его собственной комнате. — Капитан Роджерс запрашивает соединение по вашей личной линии.

Брюс резко опустился на стул, стоявший возле стола.

— У меня есть личная линия?

— И в самом деле, сэр.

— Тогда хорошо. — У Брюса появилось плохое предчувствие, но просто так, безо всякой причины, отказать он не мог. — Соединяй.

На экран выскочило окно, показывающее номер Стива и знак входящего вызова.

— Стив, — поприветствовал Брюс. — Чем могу помочь?

— Привет, Брюс, — сказал Стив. — Прости, что беспокою, но мне только что позвонил наш общий паучий друг, и я пообещал, что спрошу у тебя.

Сердце Брюса замерло, и он порадовался, что они не на видеозвонке.

— Что такое?

— Он хочет с тобой поговорить. Если я дам тебе его номер, позвонишь ему? Он очень настаивал.

Брюс потер глаза и постарался придумать повод отказать. Он понимал, что этот разговор всё равно состоится. Просто не ожидал, что это произойдет так скоро.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Я позвоню.

Стив дал ему номер, а затем спросил:

— Всё в порядке? Пацан же не доставляет тебе хлопот?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Брюс. — У нас всё нормально. Спасибо, Стив.

Несколько минут после завершения звонка Брюс просидел на стуле просто уставившись на экран ноутбука. Это же не старшая школа, подумал он, чтобы нервничать из-за звонка. Он дюжину раз повторил себе, что ведет себя как ребенок, после чего наконец набрал номер. Трубку взяли после первого же гудка.

— Брюс? — Питер вздохнул. — Привет. Эм, спасибо, что позвонил.

Брюс затянул халат туже и почувствовал себя из-за этого глупо.

— Да. Ну. Я решил, что не звонить будет не по-взрослому. Уверен, ты хочешь поговорить.

— Ага. Не мог бы ты, может… окно открыть, помахать или что-то такое?

Брюс посмотрел на окно и нахмурился.

— Ты снаружи?

— Я решил, что днём тебя в лаборатории не будет, — сказал Питер. — Но ты всё же где-то в Башне. Так что… подсказочку?

Брюс подошёл к окну и поднял жалюзи, поморщившись на дневном свету. Как только он открыл окно, Питер сказал:

— А, вот ты где. Не против отойти в сторонку?

Брюс хотел было возразить, но к этому времени оказалось уже несколько поздно. Он отошёл, спросив:

— Что ты собираешься…

Пара паутин прилипла к верху рамы, и мгновением спустя через окно в спальню Брюса пронеслось размытое сине-красное пятно. Питер согнулся и перекатился по ковру, впечатавшись в дальнюю стену с впечатляющим шлепком.

— Господи, — Брюс поспешно захлопнул окно и опустил жалюзи. — Ты в порядке?

— Нормально, — ответил Питер. Он приземлился на стену всеми конечностями и тут же прилип почти в футе над полом. Спустившись на ноги, парень выпрямился и снял рюкзак, висевший у него на груди, поставив его на пол. — Прости за столь драматичное появление. Я хотел побыстрее оказаться внутри, пока никто меня не заметил, середина же дня и всё такое. — Он оглядел комнату. — Ты ведь тут один, да?

— Да. — Брюс подошел к ноутбуку с открытым окном звонка. — Тони и мисс Поттс ушли по делам, а ремонтных работ сегодня по графику нет, так что… да. Мы одни.

Брюс снова повернулся к парню и неловко замолчал. Теперь, когда он знал правду, все признаки были настолько очевидны, что это почти причиняло боль. Питер был высок и мускулист, но некоторая долговязая неуклюжесть из него ещё не ушла, фигура не до конца сформировалась. Мелкая суетность движений и небольшая сутулость выдавали его юность настолько явно, что Брюс был готов ударить себя за то, что не заметил этого раньше.

— Послушай, — начал Питер, но ему пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы глубокого вдохнуть, прежде чем он смог произнести остальное. — Я хочу извиниться. Ты был прав… Я должен был что-нибудь сказать, — немного поколебавшись, он уселся на край постели. — Просто сперва это как-то не приходилось к слову, да и казалось неважным. А прошлая ночь… — он потёр стопой по полу. — Я думал сказать тебе, но к тому времени мы уже целовались, и это было приятно. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты останавливался.

У Брюса пересохло во рту. Он потер подбородок, а взгляд невольно опустился на руки Питера, сжимающиеся и разжимающиеся — спандекс на костяшках собирался складочками. Мужчина потряс головой, словно это могло убрать тот туман, что всё ещё клубился у него в мозгу.

— Так что, эм. Это моя вина. Наверное. — Питер беспомощно пожал плечами. — Прости меня.

— Нет. То есть, всё нормально. — Присев рядом с Питером на кровать, Брюс сам чувствовал себя подростком. — Ты тоже был прав… я ни разу не спросил. — Мужчина опустил голову. Питер не поймёт смысла, но он всё равно должен это сказать. — И я прошу прощение, что вышел из себя. Это не… Не в моём характере.

— Да, знаю, — Питер слабо хихикнул. — Честно сказать, ты был немного страшным.

Брюс поморщился.

— Мне это уже говорили. Это одна из причин, почему я предпочитаю работать в одиночестве.

— Для такого существуют курсы, — подразнил Питер. — Управление гневом. Твоему сердцу не на пользу так напрягаться, даже _без_ учёта его состояния.

— Да, — Брюс посмотрел в пол. — Да, это так.

Они снова неловко замолчали. Пока Брюс пытался придумать что сказать, его грудь сдавило от ощущения почти-одиночества. Он уже _скучал_ по Питеру. Весь их безобидный флирт и те эгоистичные фантазии, которыми он баловал себя наедине — со всем покончено. До прошлого вечера он даже и не думал, что оно выльется во что-либо существенное, но всё это было его спасением в мире, который предоставлял ему не так много отдушин. Часть его, глубокая и постыдная, даже злилась на Питера, за то что он отнял это у него.

— Что теперь? — осторожно спросил Питер. — Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я возвращался, я пойму, но мне действительно нравилось сюда приходить.

— И мне нравилось твоё общество, — признал Брюс. — Это хорошо отвлекало.

— Мы можем просто притвориться, что ничего не было. Можем?

— Я не знаю. — Даже простое пребывание рядом с Питером слишком сильно напоминало ему о длинных руках, обвивающих его плечи, притягивающих его к теплому телу и сбившемуся дыханию. От этого Брюс испытывал душевный подъём и, одновременно, горечь, и он не знал, что с собой делать. — Я не знаю, Питер. Я, быть может, не так уж долго тут пробуду.

— Что? — Питер выпрямился. — Почему? Куда ты собираешься?

— Мои обстоятельства и договоренность с Тони никогда не предполагались как нечто постоянное, — продолжил Брюс. Чувствовать на себе сосредоточенный взгляд больших черных глаз маски Человека-Паука было страшновато, но мужчина радовался, что ему не приходиться быть лицом к лицу с Питером непосредственно. — Он пригласил меня сюда, чтобы я смог воспользоваться его оборудованием для работы, но я уже сделал всё что мог. Ненавижу этот город, — он посмотрел на окно и бьющий в него свет. — Пора отправляться дальше.

Питер уставился на него: Брюс почувствовал, как напрягается тело парня, и сам начал беспокоиться.

— Ты несешь бред, — выпалил Питер. Он прыжком встал на ноги. — Учёный твоего уровня собирается просто так уйти из лучшей лаборатории в стране? Отказаться от предоставленных бесплатно возможностей Башни Старка? Ты должен для этого _сойти с ума_.

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал Брюс.

— Я понимаю, что _до_ прошлого вечера ты никогда не заикался о том, чтобы покинуть корабль. Если не хочешь, чтобы я приходил, ты можешь об этом просто сказать. Ты, может, и старше меня на двадцать лет, но я же не идиот, окей?

Брюс покачал головой. Последнее, чего ему хотелось, это оказаться вовлеченным в ещё один спор, поэтому, прежде чем заговорить, он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы быть уверенным, что скажет именно то, что имеет в виду.

— Я не придумываю отмазки. Я говорю тебе правду. У меня сложная ситуация.

— Ситуация, когда ты официально мёртв, ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Питер.

Брюс отшатнулся.

— Что?

— Я наконец-то узнал, — продолжил Питер, хотя его голос звучал не так уверенно, как ему бы хотелось. — Я слышал, что был несчастный случай… все считают тебя мертвым.

Брюс вцепился в простынь и ему пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы каждый совершаемый им вдох был медленным и размеренным.

— Кто тебе сказал?

— Не имеет значения.

—  _Имеет_  — есть люди, которые меня разыскивают, — Брюс передвинулся на самый край кровати. — Ты говорил кому-нибудь, что я здесь?

Язык тела Питера дал ему ответ прежде, чем тот заговорил.

— Никому, о ком тебе стоило бы беспокоиться, — ответил он. — Поверь мне, Брюс, я последний человек, который тебя выдаст. Помнишь?

Брюс снова потряс головой. Ему хотелось сбежать. Один раз он уже вышел из себя при Питере и не был уверен, что сможет простить себя, если это случится вновь, пусть даже и из-за такой серьёзной причины, как раскрытие его местонахождения. Брюс закрыл глаза и вспомнил бессмысленную болтовню Тони. Каким-то образом это его подуспокоило.

— Я доверяю тебе, — сказал он. — Просто я должен быть осторожен. Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, Питер.

— Понимаю. — Питер переступил с ноги на ногу и в конце концов направился к своему отставленному рюкзаку. — И есть ещё одна причина, почему я пришёл поговорить с тобой.

Брюса укололо плохое предчувствие.

— Что такое?

Питер вынул из рюкзака маленький пузырек и перекинул его Брюсу.

— Знаешь, что это такое?

Мужчина его поймал, но был вынужден взять очки с прикроватного столика, чтобы нормально взглянуть на содержимое — большого красно-синего паука.

— Никогда не видел таких прежде, — сказал он. — Но опять же, я не специалист. — Его взгляд перешел от образца к Питеру, и до него дошло. — Это один из оскорпских пауков… из тех, что плетут их шёлк.

— Ага, — Питер вновь подошел к нему. — В первый раз, когда я пришел в Оскорп, он вроде как проехал на мне зайцем. Я не крал его. По крайней мере не специально.

Брюс собирался было спросить, не таким ли образом парень собирал себе шёлк, но мягкое встряхивание флакончика показало, что паук мертв.

— Если я правильно припоминаю, эти пауки были облучены, — сказал он. — Обладать им для тебя небезопасно, даже мёртвым.

— Вряд ли он сможет сделать мне что-то ещё, — ответил Питер. Парень сделал глубокий вдох. — Он меня укусил.

—  _Укусил_ тебя?

— И это изменило меня, — продолжил Питер. — По этой самой причине я и могу совершать все эти геройские дела: укус сделал меня сильнее, быстрее, даже каким-то образом гибче. Знаю, это звучит безумно, но он придал мне суперсил. Вот почему я могу делать так.

Питер сел на корточки, а затем прыгнул, совершая в воздухе кувырок назад и приземляясь на потолок всеми конечностями. Брюсу уже доводилось несколько раз видеть его трюк с прилипанием, но он всё равно поразился ему и в открытую глазел на то, как Питер ползёт по потолку, а затем повисает на одних ступнях в доказательство своих слов. Это ошеломляло, и на мгновение Брюс забыл все раздоры, которые и привели их к этому моменту. Он даже не попытался придумать какое-либо объяснение самостоятельно и просто спросил:

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Честно сказать, не знаю. — Питер отлепился и приземлился на кончики пальцев. Стоя на них, он практически идеально удерживал равновесие. Когда парень вновь поднялся на ноги, то со всей серьезностью посмотрел на Брюса. — Я надеялся, что ты поможешь мне прояснить этот момент.

— Я? — Брюс ещё раз взглянул на паука в своих руках и облизал губы. — Я не знаю…

— Ты сказал, что твоя сфера — мутация генов, — настоял Питер, делая шаг вперед. — Мутация, спровоцированная радиацией. Вот что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что вы с доктором Коннорсом работали в схожих сферах, так ведь? Это значит, ты мог бы, ну, знаешь, изучить меня. Рассказать мне, как это произошло и останутся ли изменения насовсем.

— Не торопись, — сказал Брюс. Пульс уже участился сильнее, чем ему бы хотелось, и учёный не желал поддаться эмоциям из-за настойчивости Питера. — Ты на самом деле утверждаешь, что яд облученного паука дал тебе способность ползать по стенам?

— Знаю, знаю. Но это правда. — Питер стянул перчатки и отшвырнул их в направлении рюкзака. — Вот… дай мне руки.

Во рту Брюса пересохло. Он поставил пузырек на стол позади себя и повернулся обратно, не зная, чего ожидать. Подняв свои руки, мужчина вдруг понял, что ещё ни разу не видел кисти Питера открытыми — как и любые другие части его тела кроме нижней половины лица. Это странно пугало, но он всё равно опустил свои ладони на питеровы. Сначала Брюс ничего не почувствовал и собирался было спросить, чего ему ожидать, но затем его огрубевшие мозоли что-то защекотало. Когда он попытался убрать руки, ладони Питера дёрнулись следом не отстранившись, хотя пальцы парня оставались ровно вытянутыми.

— Щекотно, — сказал Брюс, изгибая ладони, так что у него получилось почувствовать, как кожа Питера мягко его тянет. Может, это была и не самая тактичная реакция, но, восхитившись, он не смог сдержать улыбку. — И ты можешь делать это через спандекс? Полагаю, пористость материала помогает, — он притянул руки Питера ближе. — Невероятно. Яд паука действительно переписал части твоей ДНК, дав тебе щетинки? Это только на ладонях и стопах, или везде?

— Эм, только руки и стопы, настолько мне известно, — сказал Питер. — Ничего другого я не пробовал. Это по большей части ненамеренно.

— Это… экстраординарно, — учёный легонько встряхнул руками и Питер его освободил. Подхватив руки парня, Брюс, эксперимента ради, потер большими пальцами по середине ладоней, посмотреть, получится ли почувствовать эти крохотные волоски. — Хотелось бы мне иметь под рукой микроскоп.

Брюс поднял голову, и хотя маска всё так же прятала Питера, он ощутил в парне изменение: Питер был напряжен и почти не дышал. Это быстро отрезвило Брюса. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что сейчас он имеет дело с бо́льшим, чем просто каким-то научным экспериментом.

— Что тебе требуется от меня?

— Не знаю, — сказал Питер. Его пальцы неуверенно сжали руки Брюса. — Но я хочу понять, что со мной происходит, а ты единственный, к кому я могу обратиться. — Он выдохнул, фыркнув, как бы пытаясь приуменьшить значение слов, но Брюс слышал скрываемую за этим подавленность. — И речь не только о паучьих делах.

Брюс сглотнул. Он понимал, что Питер чувствует, и это заново вызывало внутри чувство вины. Пусть далеко не каждому довелось пережить страх и горечь из-за скрывающегося под их кожей яростного монстра, но каково быть неуклюжим подростком, колеблющимся с самоопределением, он помнил даже слишком хорошо. Брюс отодвинул подальше свои эгоистичные тревоги и согнул запястья, чтобы нормально взять руки Питера.

— Это был твой первый раз? — мягко спросил он, попытавшись при этом не слишком подробно всё вспоминать, своего же сердца ради. — Быть… касаться другого мужчины?

Питер неловко помялся.

— Первый раз вообще дальше второй базы, — ответил он. — Я понятия не имел, какого чёрта я творю. Даже удивился, что ты не послал меня на полпути.

Брюс посмеялся и понимал, что покраснел, изо всех сил стараясь не погружаться в воспоминания.

— Ты нормально справился, — сказал он. — Более чем.

— Да?

Напор нетерпения в его голосе был странно заразителен.

— Да, — ответил Брюс. Он не был уверен, правильно ли поощрять Питера, но и лишать парня смелости Брюс не собирался. — Я определенно не заметил неопытности.

— Хорошо. — Питер засмеялся. — Потому как только этого мне ещё сверх всего и не хватало — оказаться плохим в постели.

Брюс посмеялся вместе с ним, хотя в его груди всё сжималось.

— Да уж, лучше притвориться, что вообще ничего не было.

Руки Питера сжали его.

— Это… — он пожал плечами. — Что, настолько плохо?

Брюс вздохнул.

— Питер.

— Я не хочу начинать ещё одну ссору, — быстро сказал он. — Но честно признаться, сейчас, когда карты уже на столе, так сказать, имеет ли это особое значение? — Он отпустил руки Брюса и дотронулся до его груди. — Я подросток — я не _токсичен_.

— Вообще-то, ты потенциально радиоактивный, — поправил Брюс. Практически не думая, он положил руки на пояс Питера — Но, полагаю, ты тут такой не один.

— О? — Питер потянул за халат Брюса. — Так ты там внутри светишься?

Мужчина снова покраснел, но прежде чем смог отстраниться, Питер наклонился ближе.

 — Серьёзно, Брюс, — сказал он. — Почему это имеет значение?

Брюс хотел ответить. На верхней строке его поспешно созданного списка причин стояло «потому что потому», но он не успел добраться даже до этого пункта. Питер был тёплым и находился прямо у него в руках; может, все те причины вовсе и не имели настолько большого значения, как ему думалось. Брюс потряс головой, стараясь оставаться рациональным, но потом Питер чуть наклонился, и устоять было решительно невозможно. Мужчина не стал отстраняться и позволил Питеру себя поцеловать.

Это было странно, через маску-то. Брюс чувствовал губами мягкую текстуру резины, и хотя ему бы не пришло в голову назвать себя особым любителем кинков, пришлось признать, что такой поцелуй его взволновал. Когда ладони Питера прижались к его груди, Брюс представил, каково это было бы, прилипни они к его коже. От этой мысли у него побежали мурашки, и он поцеловал Питера в ответ, даже набравшись смелости, чтобы провести кончиком языка по рёбрышкам узора.

Питер потянулся к маске. Он успел поднять её только лишь над ртом, когда Брюс остановил его.

— Оставь её, — сказал он. Это было эгоистично и глупо, но мужчина не был уверен, что сможет смириться со всем происходящим, если увидит лицо Питера и полностью осознает пропасть между ними. — Ты обещал.

Парень на выдохе рассмеялся и подался к нему. На Брюса накатило какое-то бунтарское чувство. Вот прямо сейчас у него что-то было, и внезапно он не смог придумать достаточно хорошей причины это что-то отпустить — ни Питера, ни Тони с его башней, ни тот прогресс, которого он достиг. Одна глупая ссора ничего не значила, и Брюс всё так же в силах себя контролировать. То, из-за чего он сейчас живёт здесь, имеет для него большее значение, чем то нарушение социальной нормы, которым была влюбленность в упрямого подростка.

— Ладно, — сказал Брюс. Он поощрительно погладил спину Питера. — Я помогу тебе чем смогу. В ближайшее время я никуда не уеду.

— Хорошо. — Питер облизал губы. — Это значит, что мы?..

— Не всё сразу, — Брюс легонько его отпихнул. Часть мужчины была бы счастлива повторить прошлую ночь, но сосредоточиться было важнее. — Я возьму у тебя образец крови для анализа, — сказал он, проводя Питера в соседнюю комнату, где находились его личные инструменты и оборудование. — И я пока что придержу твоего паука, если не возражаешь. Хотя не уверен, сколько получится извлечь из его изучения, учитывая, что он мертв уже какое-то время.

Питер смотрел, как Брюс достаёт из сумки шприц.

— Что, если бы у тебя был живой? — спросил он.

— Это бы сильно помогло. — Брюс поставил рядом два стула и показал Питеру садиться, пока сам подготавливал иглу. — С живым бы я смог определить количество радиации, которой их облучили, возможно даже получить образец яда. Может статься, это единственный способ узнать наверняка, каковы его способности к мутации.

Питер сел и закатал рукав. Он молчал, пока Брюс смазывал внутреннюю поверхность предплечья спиртом. Брюсу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы смысл до него дошёл.

— Даже не думай, — предостерег он.

— Существует лишь один способ получить живого, — сказал Питер.

— Нет. — Брюс серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза — ну, насколько это получилось через маску. — Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но оно не стоит такого риска. Мы будем работать с тем, что у нас есть. Хорошо?

Питер нахмурился, но кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Брюс взял его кровь и сразу же начал подготавливать оборудование.

— Возможно, мне придется сходить вниз, чтобы сделать нормальный анализ, — сказал он себе под нос. — Без того, чтобы вся лаборатория узнала, откуда оно взялось. Ты же не возражаешь, если я подключу Тони?

— Конечно, нет, — Питер потыкал в пластырь на руке, после чего натянул рукав обратно. Мне бы всё ещё хотелось как-нибудь с ним встретиться. Если только… — он поёрзал. — Он знает? О… нас?

Брюс поморщился.

— Я не вдавался в подробности, но уверен, что в итоге он всё поймёт. Я это переживу. — Он сочувственно улыбнулся Питеру. — Давай пока что сосредоточимся на тебе, хорошо?

— Ага. — Питер опустил маску. — Думаю, мне пора идти.

Брюс проводил парня обратно в спальню и открыл окно.

— Я приступлю к работе прямо сейчас, — сказал он. — Ну, после того, как немного приберусь. Теперь у меня есть твой номер, так что я смогу позвонить, когда что-нибудь узнаю.

— Хорошо, здорово, — Питер надел рюкзак. — Позаботься о моей паучихе, ладно? Понимаю, что она уже мертвая и всё такое, но… ты знаешь, — он пожал плечами. — Сентиментальная ценность.

— Понимаю, — сказал Брюс. — Позабочусь. — Он взял руку Питера и немного её сжал. — Веришь или нет, но я знаю, через что ты проходишь. И вместе мы во всём разберемся, обещаю.

Питер подхватил руку Брюса в обе свои.

— Спасибо.

Парень отправился в путь, а Брюс взял паука со стола.

— Паучий яд, — пробормотал он под нос, вертя пузырёк. Каким бы нелепым это ни казалось, но учёный был благодарен, что у него появилась такая необычная задачка, чтобы занять голову.


	7. Chapter 7

— Даже не думай, — сказал себе Питер. — Конечно.

Солнце только что зашло, и лишь некоторые из окон в здании Оскорпа светились, пока последние задержавшиеся учёные и ремонтники уходили домой. Питер сидел на корточках на крыше напротив и наблюдал за тем, как окна гасли одно за другим, пока не осталось только контрольное освещение на лестничных пролетах. Поверх своего обычного он надел ещё чёрный спортивный костюм и лыжную маску, став практически невидимым на фоне темнеющей линии горизонта. От этого в животе неприятно тянуло, но последнее, чего бы хотелось парню, это чтобы в сегодняшней вылазке его узнали.

Здание Оскорпа всё ещё находилось на реконструкции. После нападения на город доктора Коннорса было немало судебных исков и расследований, что замедлило процесс ремонта, поэтому верхние уровни, где располагалась лаборатория доктора Коннорса использовались исключительно строителями. После окончания рабочего дня там не должно никого находиться, и есть надежда, что охраны там тоже по-минимуму. Насколько Питеру было известно, лучшей возможности у него просто не будет.

Ждать он не мог. Утренняя встреча с Брюсом прошла лучше, чем ожидалось, но у Питера не получалось отбросить ощущение, что Брюс просто попытался успокоить его своими обещаниями, и в любой момент он может прийти в Башню и обнаружить, что мужчина исчез, равно как и его шанс получить ответы на свои вопросы. Если образца крови окажется недостаточно, Питеру нужно заполучить что-то другое на замену, пока ещё есть время.

— В Оскорпе их сотни, пропажи одного и не заметят, — пробормотал Питер, уговаривая себя. — Я туда зайду, возьму одного и выйду. Легче лёгкого. В любом случае они мне должны. — Он передвинулся ближе к краю. — Всё будет хорошо. Просто прекрасно.

Питер выждал ещё несколько минут, наблюдая, как в разных помещениях по мере обхода охраны включается и выключается свет. Наконец он собрался с духом.

— Давай, Паркер. Больше никаких задержек. Давай уже, покончи с этим.

Несколько прыжков на паутине спустя Питер был на нужной крыше. Ремонтные работы на его взгляд далеко не продвинулись, и он всё ещё с легкостью мог указать какая трещина откуда взялась. Хотя бы разводы уже смыли. Питер, изо всех сил старавшийся туда не смотреть, прокрался вдоль ремонтного оборудования и нырнул под одной из внешних камер. Отсюда он оглядел крышу, обратив внимание на стоящий по одну сторону кран и то, что выглядело как новая вывеска Оскорпа: она была почти вся закрыта толстым брезентом и дожидалась только лишь установки на место.

Вход через систему отопления всегда был жизнеспособным решением. Мысль, что придется несколько этажей лезть по воздуховодам, Питеру не нравилась, но, по крайней мере, ему не придется тогда прятаться от камер. Да и погода стояла достаточно теплая, так что в здании не будет нужды в особо сильном воздушном потоке.

— Больше на крысу похоже, а не на паука, — проворчал Питер, забираясь по стене и чуть отодвигая камеру охраны, чтобы она не видела участка со входом в вентиляционную шахту. — Но дело надо сделать.

Внутри вентиляции было тесно, но Питер с этим справился. Медленно и терпеливо он полз вниз по этажам, выскальзывая из укрытия в кладовках и туалетах, когда ему требовалось глотнуть воздуха и собраться с силами. Он не ожидал, что в двух слоях костюма окажется настолько жарко и будет натирать; Питер чувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника течет пот.

Несколько раз, только чтобы уговорить себя продолжить, он задавался вопросом, что скажет Брюс, когда он заявится со своим незаконно полученным призом. Мужчина, может, и претендовал на понимание, но он-то не был нуждающимся в ответах мутантом с суперсилами.

Настоящая работа началась, когда Питер добрался до шестьдесят второго этажа. Использовав вынутый из рюкзака ломик, он раздвинул ближайшие к выходу в коридор потолочные панели и высунул голову наружу, высматривая камеры. Держась поближе к потолку, Питер определил и аккуратно перенаправил ту, что смотрела на дверь, после чего спрыгнул вниз и выскользнул во внешний коридор.

Город мерцал огнями. Питер задержался на мгновение, дав привычной линии горизонта Нью-Йорка успокоить свои мысли, после чего продолжил. Повернув рюкзак на грудь, он пополз по потолку, при необходимости огибая или поправляя камеры. Волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом, пока он следовал по той же дороге, которую уже проходил раньше на пути в лабораторию производства биокабеля.

Питер был абсолютно уверен, что после кипиша, устроенного одним из их ведущих учёных, Оскорп поменяет код доступа в лабораторию, поэтому решил, что будет безопаснее не пытаться вводить тот, что он помнил. Вместо этого он применил свой надёжный ломик, вскрыв потолок сразу над дверью. Получилось дольше и более шумно, чем ему бы хотелось, и несколько раз Питер замирал, чтобы прислушаться к звукам вверх и вниз по коридору на предмет приближающейся охраны. Ничего не услышав, он продолжал до тех пор, пока не вернулся опять внутрь потолка. Миновав ещё несколько панелей, он спрыгнул в лабораторию.

Всё было точно так же, как и в прошлый раз. Механизмы стояли вдоль стен, скручивая паучий шелк в нити и подготавливая картриджи. Питер пробежал пальцами по ряду готового продукта и очень твёрдо сказал себе, что ничего заимствовать тут не будет. Парень на цыпочках, ни к чему больше не прикасаясь, прокрался через помещение до дальней двери.

— Ну всё, — пробормотал он и с глубоким вдохом ступил внутрь.

Во второй раз это было уже не так. Опыт не дал прорваться благоговению, испытанному им тогда. Теперь затаивший дыхание Питер чувствовал скорее опасение. Он смотрел на пауков, суетливо бегающих вверх и вниз по своей паутине, и снова думал о Брюсе и его неодобрении. Отступать было слишком поздно. Питер достал из рюкзака пластиковый контейнер и подошёл ближе.

— В этот раз я не забуду вовремя кормить тебя жуками, — пообещал он, крышкой загоняя одного из пауков внутрь.

Как только он закрыл крышку, пауки начали вибрировать. Питер стоял абсолютно неподвижно, решив не повторять свою прошлую ошибку, но именно в этот момент он услышал то, что привело его в растерянность: торопливые шаги по лаборатории. Ручка двери повернулась, и деваться кроме как вверх Питеру было некуда.

Луч фонарика мелькнул через залу, распугивая пауков. Питер максимально вжался в потолок в углу, в то время как охранник зашёл и огляделся.

— Я ничего не вижу, — сказал мужчина через плечо.

— Тут точно кто-то есть, — ответил второй голос. — Что-то воздействовало на сенсор давления на потолочном коробе.

— Потолочном, — задумчиво повторил первый охранник, и Питеру оставалось лишь смотреть со всё возрастающей паникой, как луч фонарика ползёт по стене выше и выше.

Питер начал действовать до того, как луч до него добрался. Не оставив себе времени на размышление, он рухнул вниз, приклеиваясь ладонями к стене сразу над дверным проемом, так что получилось качнуться, врезав коленями охраннику в грудь и заставив его отлететь назад. Питер надеялся, что второй охранник стоит близко и завалится вместе со своим другом, но оказался не настолько везуч — второй не только оказался быстрым, увернувшись, но вдобавок ещё и третий охранник уже заворачивал из коридора. Питер очень вовремя вспомнил, что нельзя пользоваться паутиной, и просто прыгнул на второго охранника до того, как тот успел вытащить пистолет. Этого столкновения было достаточно, чтобы уронить мужчину на пол, и как только тот оказался на спине, Питер откинул последнего сторожа в сторону и рванул в коридор.

— Тревога! — проорал один из мужчин в рацию. — Шестьдесят второй этаж, западный коридор!

— Убраться с шестьдесят второго, — сказал Питер под нос, пробегая мимо лабораторной двери, через которую он лез по пути сюда. — Убраться с шестьдесят второго, убраться…

Дверь на лестницу открылась, и ворвался ещё один охранник. Питер без колебаний его отшвырнул и бросился вверх по лестнице. Парень не представлял, сколько в здании охраны, но огнестрельное оружие он видел у каждого, плюс они были достаточно хорошо организованы, так что, если он продолжит подниматься по лестнице, ему вполне могут перекрыть путь. Пробежав всего два этажа, Питер плюнул на это и обратил внимание на грузовой лифт. Стоило ему суметь просунуть пальцы между дверьми, как раздвинуть их ему труда не составило.

— Это как раз «я же тебе говорил»-ситуация, вот прям сейчас, — проворчал Питер, начиная забираться по кабелю лифта. Ему был слышен рёв сирен из окружающих коридоров и лабораторий. — Если меня арестуют, то в покое потом не оставят.

Следующие десять этажей Питер лез на руках. С паутиной было бы быстрее, но после того как его и так обнаружили в лаборатории биокабеля, ему не хотелось оставлять ещё каких-либо указаний на свою личность, развешивая доказательства по округе. Возможно, эти усилия были уже напрасными. Он изо всех сил старался оставаться сосредоточенным несмотря на колотящееся сердце и всё возрастающую суматоху на этажах, которые он миновал.

Судя по всему, шахта грузового лифта вела на самую крышу. Питер хотел было отвесить себе подзатыльник за то, что не подумал о нём раньше, но вспомнил, как прошёл его путь вниз, и отверг эту идею, решив, что охрана наверняка пользовалась бы лифтами. Парень остановился, бросая взгляд вниз, где всё время, что он лез, оставался лифт. Охрана должна была уже догадаться где он, но попыток задержать его всё так же не было. Это заставляло Питера нервничать.

Он добрался до верха и, проверив, чтобы рюкзак был хорошо закреплен, прыгнул к двери. Прилипнув ступнями, он засунул пальцы в щель и напрягся, раздвигая двери. Питер успел увеличить зазор лишь до шести дюймов, как в щель пролезло дуло пистолета и нацелилось прямо на его грудь.

— Не двигаться, — сказал голос с той стороны.

Питер застыл. Освещение снаружи было включено, так что он видел размытые силуэты полудюжины охранников, наблюдающих за ним нацелив пушки.

«Определенно ситуация «я же тебе говорил», — подумал Питер.

— Выходи оттуда подняв руки, — приказал лидер их группы.

— Ладно, ладно. Не стреляйте — я безоружен. — Питер передвинул стопы ближе к двери, усиленно придумывая план. — Но, может, кто-нибудь поможет мне с этими дверьми? Их открыть не так просто, как может показаться.

Охранник жестом велел двум своим товарищам подойти ближе. Они засунули оружие в кобуру, чтобы взяться за двери, и, пока щель увеличивалась, Питер изображал большое напряжение сил. Как только зазор оказался достаточным, чтобы он поместился, Питер тут же в него ввинтился и ударил обеими ногами, опрокидывая двоих мужчин. Раздались крики, но к этому моменту Питер уже приземлился на пол. Быстрая подсечка сбила с ног оставшихся охранников. Прежде чем кто-либо успел подняться, Питер рванул прочь.

Край крыши был недалеко. Охранники начали стрелять, но Питер был уже близко, плюс на крыше стояло достаточно оборудования, между которым можно попетлять, так что парень был уверен, что у него всё получится. В своём облачении он был не более чем полоской тени, и даже тренированная охрана Оскорпа не могла хорошо прицелиться. Но это не мешало им пытаться.

Уже после, Питер назвал бы всё это плохой кармой. До свободы ему оставалось лишь несколько шагов, когда шальная пуля одного из охранников отрикошетила от оборудования и попала в плохо защищенную цистерну с пропаном. Взрыв произошел так близко, что сбил Питера с ног, впечатав его лицом в сложенные поленницей стальные балки. Мозг внутри черепа затрещал, а рот наполнился вкусом крови. «Выход уже близко», — сказал себе Питер, открытое пространство крыши расплывалось перед глазами. Он видел только размытые пятна охранников и не был уверен, что тем прилетело меньше. Что его быстро взбодрило, так это пронзительный скрип металла о металл.

Тот взрыв сбил новую вывеску Оскорпа с деревянных креплений. Стекло разбилось, а рама взвизгнула, врезавшись в край крыши, и начала наклоняться — её удлинившаяся тень явно демонстрировала, что падение неизбежно. Питер чертыхнулся, представив сколько много народа может сейчас идти по тротуару внизу. Побег был забыт — Питер зацепил край вывески парой паутин и потянул, надеясь, что если получится задержать инерцию её падения, то можно будет оставить её просто ровно стоять на крыше.

Пуля царапнула по боку Питера. Выстрел прошел по касательной, но от резкой боли парень дёрнулся и потерял сцепление с полом. Вывеска продолжала наклоняться и тащила его за собой. Сердце Питера колотилось в ушах и в отчаянии он отпустил одну руку, чтобы выстрелить ещё одной паутиной. Она прилепилась к строительным лесам, вовремя создав опору, но прежде чем Питер смог закрепиться, паутину сильно дёрнуло.

Напряжение прошло по телу Питера как удар хлыста. Оно выворачивало и тянуло, и учитывая, что он удерживал вывеску только одной рукой, Питер не смог сдержать крик, когда ему вывихнуло руку. Что-то тошнотворно треснуло, и плечо полоснуло болью. Но он всё равно держал паутину, пытаясь перенаправить всё напряжение в здоровую руку. Питер не мог позволить вывеске упасть. Он подумал о плачущем восьмилетке, засунутом под мышку, и просто не мог позволить ей упасть.

— Хватай его! — закричал один из охранников.

Питер скреб ногами по крыше, а под капюшоном спортивного костюма пот лился по нему ручьями. С негодующим неверием парень посмотрел на приближающихся мужчин.

— Да вы, что ли, совсем больные?!

Охрана огляделась и до них медленно дошло, что происходит. К счастью, когда они поняли, то среагировали быстро. Половина из них схватилась за вывеску, используя свой вес, чтобы попытаться качнуть её обратно на крышу, в то время как остальные побежали за цепями и тросами, которые можно было бы использовать, чтобы притянуть конструкцию. Их действия были не слишком хорошо продуманы, и Питер застонал от нахлынувшего головокружения, когда его поврежденную руку потянуло дальше. Прямо чувствовалось, как кость выползает из сустава, и хотелось блевануть. Одному охраннику пришла в голову хорошая идея прицепить цепью край вывески к строительному крану и, перенеся наконец-то с помощью рычага вес, они смогли отвести и поставить скрипящую и содрогающуюся вывеску назад, на безопасное место.

Питер отпустил паутину и осел на колени. Его плечо и бок горели огнём, плюс с маской, залитой кровью из разбитой губы и пульсирующего носа, становилось трудно дышать. Опасность блевануть тоже ещё не миновала. Охранники столпились вокруг него, выкрикивая приказы, но он ничего не мог разобрать, пока один из них не сказал:

— Должно быть, это всё же Человек-Паук.

К затылку Питера приблизилась рука. Инстинкт встрепенулся, и он хлестнул здоровой рукой, сильно ударив мужчину в живот. Тот согнулся пополам, и пока остальные хватались за оружие, Питер метнулся к краю крыши.

Пол из-под него пропал. Ветер выл в ушах, и парень выстрелил паутиной, не заботясь, где она зацепится. Рывок нити, ставший уже таким привычным, неожиданно оказался очень болезненным, и Питер крепко сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать. Он тяжело врезался в противоположное здание. После целой минуты натужного хрипа он наконец смог вскарабкаться на крышу, с которой начинал.

— Дурак, — пробормотал Питер, сгорбившись в тени служебного входа. — Такой дурак. — Он попытался пошевелить левой рукой и скривился от ощущения сотни иголок, вонзившихся в его плечо и шею. Он стянул лыжную маску, но учитывая по-прежнему надетую маску Человека-Паука и капюшон, сколько-нибудь легче дышать ему не стало. — Чёрт. Ну что ещё?

С улицы внизу эхом доносились звуки сирен. Дым с крыши Оскорпа всё ещё шёл, так что не пройдет много времени, как вертушки СМИ прилетят посмотреть на событие поближе. Несмотря на пронзающую его боль, Питер снял спортивный костюм и засунул всё в рюкзак.

— Пора бы тебе валить отсюда, — сказал он себе. — Оставаться здесь нельзя. Давай, Паркер, шевелись. — Он с трудом поднялся на ноги. — Надо идти.

Дом был слишком далеко. От одной мысли отправиться через залив с одной рабочей рукой у Питера опять закружилась голова, и его взгляд упал на знакомую башню, сверкающую в отдалении. Глубоко вздохнув, он направился к ней.

***

Брюс и Тони сидели внизу, в лаборатории, вместе работая над необычным образцом крови Питера. Внезапно из интеркома раздался взволнованный голос Пеппер.

— Мальчики, — сказала она, — думаю, вы захотите это увидеть.

Они поднялись к ней в пентхаус, где по телевизору шёл выпуск новостей о событиях, случившихся неподалёку.

— Мы сейчас видим самый первый отснятый материал со здания Оскорпа, — говорила ведущая, пока вертолет кружил над дымящейся крышей, — где, как сообщается, не так давно прогремел взрыв. Местные представители власти обвиняют правонарушителя, пойманного в момент кражи технологии Оскорпа в одной из лабораторий на верхних уровнях.

Желудок Брюса подпрыгнул к горлу.

— О, Питер, — прошептал он.

Тони и Пеппер посмотрели на него.

— Похоже, это твой пацан, — сказал Тони.

— Я уверен в этом, — Брюс потер рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Чёрт побери, я же говорил ему не лезть туда.

В углу телевизора появился второй экран.

— Сэр, — сказал ДЖАРВИС, — у вас входящий звонок от капитана Роджерса.

— Соединяй.

Жизнерадостный американский флаг Стива мелькнул на экране.

— Старк, ты это видишь? — сказал Стив, как только прошло соединение. — В здании Оскорпа?

— Да, сейчас смотрю, — Тони взглянул на Брюса. — И есть у меня мыслишка, кто бы это мог быть. Полагаю, я могу надеть костюм и пролететься — посмотрю, может, получится его подобрать.

— Ты привлечешь слишком много внимания, — сказал Брюс. Когда Тони приподнял бровь, добавил: — Мы не будем его выдавать.

Пеппер сочувственно поморщилась.

— Это посерьёзней, чем когда он просто пробирался сюда. Кто-нибудь мог пострадать.

— Мы пока не знаем, что произошло, — настоял Брюс. — Я уверен, что Питер не _собирался_ устраивать там взрывы.

— Что ж, я уже на Манхеттене, — сказал Стив. — Направляюсь к вам. Дайте знать, если что-нибудь прояснится.

— Конечно, — Тони прервал звонок и снова повернулся к Брюсу. — Он _твой_ бойфренд, — сказал Старк. — Как ты собираешься с этим справиться?

— Он не… — Брюс потёр глаза. — Просто подожди. Подожди, хорошо? Я хочу услышать о произошедшем от него самого.

Он передвинулся к консоли у дивана и набрал номер Питера. Его пульс стал прерывистым, а гудки всё шли и шли без ответа, перейдя в итоге на автоответчик. Он повесил трубку, не оставив сообщения.

— Проклятье.

— Пока ни о каких пострадавших не сообщили, — подвела итог ведущая. — Но, судя по всему, экстерьер здания довольно сильно пострадал, и…

Новости были прерваны звонком телефона, и ДЖАРВИС исполнительно отметил:

— Сэр, у вас входящий звонок с номера, который только что набирал доктор Беннер.

— Соединяй, — одновременно сказали Брюс и Тони.

Появилась стандартная заставка звонка. Поначалу было слышно только шипение статики, и Брюс невольно подался вперед, напряженно вслушиваясь. Затем он понял, что на самом деле это чьё-то тяжелое дыхание, и его желудок снова сделал кульбит.

— Питер?

— Привет, — ответил парень. Его голос приглушался маской, как и всегда, но было тут что-то ещё, в том, как тяжело произносились слова. — Прости, Брюс. Я не последовал твоему совету.

По позвоночнику Беннера побежал холодок.

— Где ты?

— Снаружи. — Последовала долгая пауза. — Под балконом мистера Старка. Мне пришлось прятаться от вертушки.

— Хорошо, — Брюс выдохнул, тихо и долго. Питер здесь — с ним всё в порядке. Они во всём разберутся. — Сейчас здесь безопасно. Поднимайся, расскажешь мне, что произошло.

Ещё одна долгая пауза.

— Не думаю, что смогу, — хрипло сказал Питер.

Тони хлопнул учёного по плечу. Его крепкая рука и твёрдый взгляд оказали такую необходимую сейчас поддержку, и Брюс понял его без слов.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Просто оставайся на месте… мы тебя достанем.

— Окей…

Тони пошёл на балкон, а Брюс, прежде чем присоединиться к нему, повернулся к Пеппер.

— Не могла бы ты, пожалуйста, сходить в мою комнату и принести коричневую кожаную сумку? — попросил он. — Судя по всему он ранен.

— Конечно, — Пеппер поторопилась к лифту.

Брюс остановился, чтобы вытереть с брови пот, а затем вышел наружу к Тони. Старк к этому времени уже наполовину надел костюм.

— Скучать в Большом Яблоке не приходится, да? — отметил Тони, пока металлическая пластина становилась на место.

Брюс не знал что сказать. Он остался стоять на месте, когда Тони закончил облачаться и спрыгнул с крыши. Учёный взволнованно ждал, прислушиваясь к гулу двигателей Железного Человека, перемещающегося под балконом. Наконец Тони взлетел вместе с Питером, прижимая того к груди. Брюс побледнел при виде крови, испачкавшей знакомый сине-красный костюм, но ещё сильнее его тревожило то, как дрожащий Питер прижимался к своему спасителю, вцепившись при этом в рюкзак. Как только они приземлились, парень поднял голову.

— Привет, Брюс, — слабо сказал он.

Брюс подбежал, принимая Питера себе на руки.

— Я его держу, — сказал он, забеспокоившись от того, насколько лёгким оказался парень. Брюс споро перенес Питера по ступенькам внутрь пентхауса, пока Тони занялся снятием костюма.

— Прости, — сказал Питер. — Я не…

Брюс на него шикнул.

— Не сейчас. Объясниться можешь позже.

Ко времени, когда они зашли, Пеппер уже ожидала с медицинской сумкой. Она разложила диванную спинку и встала позади, а Брюс осторожно опустил свою ношу на диван.

— Вот так, потихоньку, — пробормотал Брюс. Он поморщился, когда парень застонал от боли из-за того, что рюкзак сняли с плеч. — Ты в безопасности. — Когда Питера уложили, мужчина протянул руку и снял с него маску.

Брюс не был к этому готов. Большие карие глаза смотрели на него снизу-вверх с юного лица — лица даже более юного, чем Брюс себе представлял. Он видел Питера впервые, и это вышло не лучшим образом: на наливающихся синяками щеках виднелись дорожки слёз, на губах была кровь, а в выражении лица — боль. Очаровательный трикстер, вдохновивший Брюса на столь многое, был ранен и напуган, и Брюс даже представить не мог, что это лицо проникнет в самую глубину его души. Руки мужчины затряслись, а горло прехватило.

Кто-то сделал это с Питером. Сердце Брюса скакнуло прямо в уши, и он до боли желал измениться и вырваться в мир — найти того, кто нёс за это ответственность. Он хотел смести Оскорп с лица земли, хотел крушить, ломать и мстить. Он потерял так много, и за попытку отобрать у него что-то ещё кто-то определенно заслуживал смерти. Кто-то заслужил всю ненависть и ярость, какие только подобный ему монстр мог продемонстрировать.

Питер вздрогнул.

— Брюс?

Надтреснутость его голоса отрезвила Брюса. Резко втянув воздух, он попятился, как если бы только что осознал, что стоит на самом краю обрыва. Лоб покрылся холодным потом, а кожа чувствовалась натянувшейся и тонкой, словно вот-вот лопнет. Шок накрыл его слишком быстро, слишком сильно, и зрение уже начинало затуманиваться.

— Брюс? — теперь к нему обратилась Пеппер. Она потянулась к его руке.

— Не надо, — прохрипел Брюс. Он отпустил маску Питера, позволив ей упасть, и отступил ещё на несколько шагов. — Не прикасайся ко мне. — Он повернулся к балкону.

Питер попытался приподняться, но не смог.

— Брюс…

Мужчина вылетел наружу. По пути он пронесся мимо Тони, сумев выдохнуть: «Не приближайтесь ко мне!» Старк что-то сказал, но Брюс его проигнорировал. Он выскочил наружу и глубоко и жадно вдохнул свежий воздух. Это помогло, но недостаточно, и вскоре Брюс сидел скрючившись у стены, с силой вцепившись пальцами себе в волосы.

— Остановись, — крепко зажмурившись прошипел он, дрожа от гнёта своей злости и стыда. — Не делай этого, ты не можешь это сделать. Пожалуйста, прекрати… пожалуйста, не надо, не сейчас. — Он подтянул колени к груди. — Пожалуйста, не сейчас.

***

Питер наблюдал за отступлением Брюса с замешательством и испугом. Было во взгляде мужчины что-то такое дикое, что напомнило ему о той их ссоре.

— Что происходит? — спросил он, когда Тони и Пеппер обменялись несколькими короткими фразами. — Он в порядке?

— В порядке, — рассеяно ответил Тони. Он постучал по краю стола. — ДЖАРВИС, будь готов задействовать план Большой Зеленый Весельчак, хорошо? Держи меня в курсе.

— Обязательно, сэр.

— Пеппер, не могла бы ты… — Тони неопределенно махнул в сторону Питера.

— Тони, я не медсестра, — запротестовала она.

— А я что ли да?

Питер растекся по дивану. Он чувствовал себя несчастным и жалким. Будь у него силы убраться отсюда на фиг, он бы так и поступил. Он облизал окровавленную губу и попытался заговорить, но звук лифта его прервал.

Тони вздохнул с облегчением.

— Как раз вовремя.

Питер себя оглядел и, когда увидел приближающегося к ним Стива, не знал, то ли ему гордиться, то ли стыдиться. Он напрягся, но пульсация в плече от этого лишь усилилась.

— Капитан…

Стив скинул кожаную куртку и сел на корточки перед диваном.

— Привет, Питер. — Он быстро осмотрел раны парня и поморщился. — Похоже, у тебя выдалась непростая ночка.

— Простите, — на автомате сказал Питер. — Я должен был… Я не хотел…

— Успокойся. Давай сначала тебя отмоем. — Он посмотрел через плечо. — Пеппер, принеси, пожалуйста, воду и полотенце.

— Ты тут справишься? — спросил Тони, когда мисс Поттс вышла. — Мне надо проверить Брюса.

Стив нахмурился, явно понимая непростой подтекст этой фразы.

— Да… иди. Я о нём позабочусь.

Тони порылся в кожаной сумке Брюса, а затем пошел к балкону.

— Что происходит? — снова спросил Питер. — Что с Брюсом? Он в порядке?

— Я уверен, что всё хорошо, — Стив подался вперед. — На данный момент меня больше беспокоишь ты. Ты поранил плечо?

— Да. — Питер попытался подвигать рукой, но, зашипев, прекратил это делать. — Кажется, я его вывихнул.

Стив мягко ощупал плечо Питера.

— Да, я тоже так думаю. — Он аккуратно вытянул руку парня. — Держись за моё плечо, — сказал он. — И… вот, — он подхватил с пола маску Питера и скрутил её. — Закуси её. Я вправлю сустав.

Питер поёрзал, а на лбу выступил пот.

— Вы же делали это прежде, да?

— Несколько раз, — Роджерс заставил его закусить ткань, а затем положил свои широкие руки ему на плечи. — Я сделаю это на счет три, хорошо? Глубоко вдохни. Раз…

Дальше мужчина не посчитал. Он надавил основанием ладони, и кость с ужасающим рывком и жалящей болью щелчком встала назад в сустав. Питер закричал в маску, а Стив в это время удерживал его неподвижно, дожидаясь, пока не прекратится дрожь.

— Тише, — пробормотал Стив, и когда Питер успокоился, начал снимать с него костюм. — Когда спадёт отёк, всё будет в порядке.

Питер выплюнул маску. Он бы хотел вытереть глаза, но Стив начал помогать ему вытащить руку из костюма.

— А что случилось с два и три?

— Не хотел, чтобы ты напрягся. — Стив продолжил скатывать спандекс книзу, замедлившись, когда дошел до раны на боку. — Что там произошло?

— Эм… — Питер скривился. Пеппер вернулась обратно и он не был уверен, стоит ли пытаться скрывать правду от кого-либо из них. — Меня, вроде как, подстрелили. Слегка.

Пеппер выглядела встревоженной, но Стив просто покачал головой, как будто уже и так знал. Его разочарование можно было прямо пощупать руками, и Питер чувствовал себя из-за этого отвратительно.

— Вы можете произнести это вслух, — сказал Питер. — Я налажал.

Стив принял полотенце из рук Пеппер и стал стирать им кровь со рта и носа Питера.

— Мы поговорим об этом позже.

— Но кроме меня никто не пострадал, — всё равно продолжил Питер. — И никакого урона не возникло бы, не начни эти охранники палить вслепую как маньяки. Я правда пытался…

— Питер, — Стив положил руку ему на макушку. — Я знаю. Я хочу услышать о произошедшем, но сейчас просто успокойся — мне надо убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Питер тяжело сглотнул, но он всё же действительно устал, да и это было так просто — позволить Стиву заботиться о себе.

— Окей, — пробормотал он. Питер закрыл глаза и понял, что может отрубиться в любой момент. — Спасибо.

Внезапно Стив отдернул руку, и Питер, испугавшись, снова открыл глаза.

— Что?

Нахмурившись, мужчина задержал взгляд на своей руке, а потом ею встряхнул.

— Ничего, — он вернул своё внимание раненому боку Питера. — Похоже, кровь уже не идёт, но я хочу очистить рану как можно лучше. Постарайся не двигаться.

— Хорошо, — Питер устроился поудобнее, и когда Пеппер перехватила его взгляд, они обменялись короткими нервными улыбками. — Спасибо.

***

— Брюс.

Брюс снова прижался к стене. Его ещё потряхивало, а кожа казалась настолько горячей, будто даже пот испарится. Будь у Брюса побольше времени, будь он в чуточку более ясном сознании, он смог бы перебороть это состояние, но, закрывая глаза, всё, о чём он мог думать, это о юном лице, залитом кровью…

— Брюс, — снова сказал Тони, на этот раз ближе.

— Не надо. — Брюс заткнул уши. — Не подходи. Я не уверен, что смогу…

Игла воткнулась ему в шею. Брюс напрягся, но не стал ни дёргаться, ни пытаться отстраниться из-за опасения её сломать. Но всё равно пальцы Тони зарылись ему в волосы, чтобы удержать на месте.

— Слушай, — сказал Тони. — Раз ты такой чувствительный, я просто до верха накачаю тебя успокоительным. Потому ты либо возьмешь себя в руки, либо вырубишься до рассвета, так чего же ты так боишься? Доверься мне, Брюс, всё уже кончилось. Так что сделай глубокий вход и прими решение.

Губы Брюса искривились в усмешке.

— Проклятье, Тони. Ты говоришь, будто это так просто.

— Это просто. Это так просто, что ты уже решил, верно? — Тони потер кожу головы Брюса большим пальцем. — Ты в порядке, Брюс, и Питер тоже. Сейчас с ним Стив, и у парня всё хорошо, но ему нужен _ты_. Так что давай. Сделай глубокий вдох вместе со мной.

Тони втянул воздух, и хотя Брюсу очень хотелось дать ему по роже, он достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы послушно повторить. Выдохнули они вместе.

— А теперь, что это: синее и живёт в океане? — спросил Тони.

Брюс недоверчиво хохотнул.

— Синий марлин, — выдохнул он.

— Молодец, — Тони откинулся назад. — Ну, так мне можно вытаскивать иглу?

Брюс сделал ещё один глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание. Внутри всё ещё натянуто подрагивало, но ощущение поблёкло, и когда он открыл глаза, то наконец смог сфокусировать зрение.

— Да. Я в порядке.

Тони вытащил иглу, и, поморщившись, Беннер накрыл рукой крошечную точку ранки.

— Вообще-то, это больно, — пожаловался Брюс.

— Да, знаю. — Тони хлопнул его по плечу, а затем протянул руку, чтобы помочь встать. — Всегда пожалуйста.

Брюса качнуло. В голове у него ещё была лёгкость, даже некоторая несвязность мыслей, как это иногда случалось после выхода из трансформации, но ещё один глубокий вдох помог ему прийти в себя. Понимание, насколько далеко зашли симптомы, и как всего лишь несколько подбадриваний выдернули его из этого состояния, наполнили Брюса гордостью.

— У меня лучше получается, — озадаченно пробормотал он.

— Да, — согласился Тони. — А теперь иди помоги нам ухаживать за твоим пацаном.

Они вернулись к остальным в пентхаус как раз в тот момент, когда Стив пристраивал тампон из стерильного бинта Питеру на раненый бок. Кровь с лица Питера стерли, но синяки и бледность остались, и когда он поднял виноватый взгляд, желудок Брюса сжался.

— Брюс, — быстро сказал Питер. — Прости.

Мужчина прислонился к ручке дивана и протянул руку вниз, убрав спутавшиеся волосы Питера с его лица.

— Всё нормально. Я понимаю, почему ты это сделал.

Питер резко поморщился, когда Стив закончил делать повязку. В по-прежнему нестабильном состоянии Брюса смотреть на его болезненную гримасу было не лучшим вариантом, но учёный остался рядом, бережно поглаживая здоровую щеку Питера.

— Просто расслабься, — сказал он тихо. — Попытайся поспать, если сможешь. Мы потом со всем разберемся.

Питер обвел взглядом всех четверых.

— Вы меня сдадите?

Тони и Стив переглянулись, но Брюс положил руку на глаза Питеру до того, как тот успел бы это увидеть.

— Нет, — сказал Брюс. — Никто никого не сдаст. Отдыхай, Питер. Ты здесь в безопасности.

Парень кивнул и, когда Брюс убрал руку, остался лежать с закрытыми глазами. Когда его дыхание выровнялось, Пеппер накинула на него одеяло. Брюс продолжал легко поглаживать лицо и волосы Питера, пока тот не показался ему полностью заснувшим.

Стив стёр полотенцем кровь со своих рук.

— Брюс, — мягко сказал он.

— Знаю, — тот потёр глаза. — Ну что за кошмар.

— Ты говорил мне, что он не крал ту паутину из Оскорпа, — сказал Тони.

— Не крал. И сейчас не украл. Не в ней дело. — Брюс упал на диван напротив, и Тони присоединился к нему мгновением позже. — Питер не просто умный и сильный, — пояснил Беннер. — Его способности сверхчеловеческие. Он рассказал, что получил эти силы в Оскорпе. Он просто пытается понять себя.

— Но, Брюс, — Стив подтащил стул ближе и тоже сел. — Сегодня его подстрелили. Останется шрам, и он будет не единственным.

Брюс остановил неподвижный взгляд на дальней стене; учёный боялся, что если посмотрит на Питера, то начнёт воображать дюжины способов, которыми тот мог бы быть — и вероятно был — ранен.

— Я знаю.

— Он хороший парень, — продолжил Стив. — Он спас множество жизней. Я знаю — я видел его в деле. Но он _ребенок_ , и очень повезло, что сегодня ему не прострелили лёгкое. Однажды это везение кончится.

— И к чему ты клонишь? К тому, чтобы мы _сдали_ его властям?

Заговорил Тони:

— Оскорп не терпит вмешательства. Он не только стал пользоваться их паутиной, он пролил первую кровь. Они пойдут за ним.

Брюс опустил голову на руки. Она у него болела, и он не чувствовал в себе сил принимать важные решения.

— Если мы его сдадим, он отправится в тюрьму. Я не поступлю с ним так.

— Мы тоже не хотим ему такой судьбы, — сказал Стив. — Но подобные действия недопустимы. Нам надо с ним поговорить.

— Знаю. — Брюс вздохнул и покачал головой. — Просто дайте ему немного времени. Дайте _мне_ немного времени. Сейчас я не могу здраво мыслить.

Они смягчились. Тони снова увеличил громкость выпуска новостей, и они молча смотрели, как глава оскорпской охраны делает заявление. Лишь одна камера поймала небольшую часть драки на крыше, но запись показала просто какого-то одетого в чёрное человека, который очень быстро двигался. Никто не мог с точностью идентифицировать нарушителя как Человека-Паука, но Брюса этот факт не слишком утешил. Репутация городского народного мстителя была запятнана. Пеппер заварила свежий кофе. Она раздала его благодарным мужчинам, но, дойдя до Стива, остановилась.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она.

Стив сел на стуле повыше.

— Да, прости. — Он принял из её рук кружку и сделал глоток. — Спасибо.

Брюс вернулся к просмотру новостей, но Пеппер заговорила вновь, привлекая этим его внимание.

— Ты уверен? Выглядишь покрасневшим.

— Я в порядке, просто голова болит.

Пеппер прижала тыльную сторону руки к его лбу.

— Мне кажется, ты горячеват.

Стив снова попытался сказать, что всё хорошо, но к тому моменту Пеппер уже жестом подзывала Брюса. Тот послушался и, потрогав лоб Стива, дернулся от удивления, настолько тот оказался горячим. Брюс ощупал лимфоузлы за ушами Стива.

— У тебя жар, — с неверием сказал он.

— Это ерунда, — отмахнулся Стив.

Тони наблюдал за ними поверх своей кружки.

— Мне казалось, что после использование сыворотки суперсолдата он уже больше не может заболеть.

— Так и есть. — Несмотря на протесты Стива, Брюс проверил его глаза и заглянул в горло. — Но вид определенно такой, будто организм с чем-то борется.

— Брюс, я в порядке, — сказал Стив. — Бывало и хуже, поверь мне.

Он начал отодвигать от себя руки Брюса, но тут Пеппер подпрыгнула и схватила его за запястье.

— Что это? — она показала его руку Брюсу. Возле сустава большого пальца была красная припухлость.

— Не знаю, — сказал Стив. — Меня что-то укусило, думаю, с минуту назад. Кажется, паук.

Сердце Брюса пропустило удар.

— Паук? Ты уверен?

— Кажется. Я его не видел.

Брюс посмотрел на парня, всё так же спящего на диване. Волосы на затылке мужчины встали дыбом, и он поторопился к Питеру.

— Питер, — он мягко потряс его. — Питер, проснись.

Тот застонал и потянулся.

— Что?

— Ты ведь сегодня пошел в Оскорп за пауком, верно? — настойчиво спросил он. — У тебя получилось?

— Да, — занервничавший Питер смотрел на него не отрываясь. — Он в рюкзаке. А что?

Брюс схватил рюкзак, а Тони отставил кофе в сторону и встал.

— Что происходит?

Брюс нашёл пластиковый контейнер, но когда собрался его открыть, крышка сдвинулась: она оказалась плохо закрытой и внутри было пусто. Когда Питер увидел это, его глаза распахнулись.

— Ох, чёрт.

Брюс вывалил из рюкзака все вещи и как следует его встряхнул, а Питер взъерошил себе волосы и стал искать под одеялом. Краткий осмотр ничего не дал. Бормоча проклятья, Брюс вернулся к Стиву и снова осмотрел его руку.

— Это действительно выглядит как паучий укус, — тихо выдохнул он. Прижав два пальца к внутренней стороне запястья, Брюс измерил пульс.

Стив внимательно за ним наблюдал.

— В чём дело?

— Серьезно, — добавил Тони, — что происходит?

Брюс заново покрылся потом и взял Тони за локоть, отводя на несколько шагов в сторону.

— Думаю, его укусил паук, принесенный Питером из Оскорпа, — сказал он. — Его иммунная система, по-видимому, реагирует на яд.

— Они ядовитые? — Тони дернулся. — Погоди, эти ж пауки радиоактивные.

— Именно. Подумай об этом, Тони, — Брюс понизил голос. — Что случается, когда такую сыворотку подвергают радиации?

Тони выпрямился, осознавая.

— Ты. — Он ткнул Брюса в грудь. —  _Ты_ случаешься.

— Эй, — резко сказал Стив. — Может, хоть один из вас будет так добр рассказать мне, какого чёрта тут происходит?

Брюс и Тони обменялись взглядом.

— Что будем с этим делать? — спросил Тони.

Брюс не знал. При мысли, что кто-то разделит хоть какую-то часть его горя, во рту появлялся привкус желчи. В сыворотке, которая их объединяла, по-прежнему было слишком много такого, чего Брюс не понимал, и он не представлял, чего ожидать. Мужчина сделал глубокий вдох и вернулся к Стиву.

— Ты в порядке, — сказал он, пытаясь казаться уверенным, но Стив, наверное, видел его насквозь. — Вот… поднимайся. Я переведу тебя на диван.

Питер передвинулся ближе к боковой ручке и подтянул ноги, так что Стиву было где сесть.

— Он в порядке? Он правда…

— Думаю, да, — Брюс заставил Стива вытянуться и сунул ему под голову подушку. — Мне надо, чтобы ты расслабился, — сказал он. — Закрой глаза, отдыхай. С тобой всё будет хорошо, но сейчас важно отдохнуть.

Стив оттолкнул его и начал садиться.

— Я не буду ничего делать, пока…

— Стив. — Брюс положил руки на его грудь. — Пожалуйста. Мне надо, чтобы скорость твоего сердцебиения не увеличивалась.

Наконец-то до Стива дошло и он лёг на спину.

— О боже мой.

— С тобой всё хорошо, — Брюс поставил свою кожаную сумку ближе и порылся в ней. — Но укусивший тебя паук мог быть облучен радиацией и то, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, это реакция на яд. Я вполне уверен, что твой природный иммунитет его поборет, но просто на всякий случай я собираюсь взять образец твоей крови вниз в лабораторию. А тем временем, мне надо чтобы ты просто оставался на месте и сохранял спокойствие, хорошо?

Стив послушно закатал рукав.

— Хорошо, хорошо.

Питер подался вперед, потирая своё больное плечо и наблюдая, как Брюс втыкает иголку Стиву в вену с внутренней стороны предплечья.

— С ним же всё будет хорошо, да?

— Конечно, — Брюс прижал ватку к крохотной точке укола, и упаковал образец. — Я просто перестраховываюсь. — Он похлопал Стива по плечу и пружинисто встал на ноги. — Я скоро вернусь.

— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? — предложил Тони.

— Нет. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты остался здесь и присмотрел за ним. — Брюс поколебался. — У тебя ещё тот шприц остался? — Когда Тони кивнул, он продолжил: — Используй, если придется. Я сообщу новости как только смогу.

***

У Питера, наблюдавшим за его уходом, в горле стоял комок. Как только Брюс вышел, он обернулся к Стиву и снова весь дернулся. Стив пялился в потолок, делая заметное взгляду усилие, чтобы каждый вдох был медленным и спокойным. Это зрелище настолько отличалось от того, каким Питер видел его в прошлый раз — таким сильным, успокаивающим и полностью всё контролирующим, — что парня бросило в дрожь.

— Эй… капитан?

Стив на него не смотрел.

— Да?

Питер наклонился ближе.

— Простите меня, — сказал он. — Это я виноват. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то пострадал, я просто…

— Питер. — Стив закрыл глаза. — Не сейчас, пожалуйста.

Парень поник. Он наблюдал за размеренным дыханием, за покрасневшими щеками и шеей и чувствовал себя ужасно. Тони и Пеппер смотрели на него, и Питеру очень хотелось найти какую-нибудь щель и забиться туда.

— Простите, — снова сказал он, закутываясь в одеяло.

В комнате установилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь выпуском новостей. Питер слушал их, пока обзоры сменяли друг друга: вторжение в Оскорп, прогноз погоды и новости спорта. Он хотел спросить, что сказали репортеры, узнали его или нет, искала ли его полиция, но не осмеливался заговорить, когда Тони вот так вот на него смотрел. Питер не был уверен, как определить это напряженное выражение лица. Может, подозрение.

— Итак, — сказал Тони. — Расскажи нам о своём пауке.

Питер сглотнул и попытался немного выпрямиться.

— Эм, я, на самом деле, не особо много о нём знаю, — сказал парень. — Я хотел достать одного, чтобы Брюс помог мне что-нибудь узнать.

Пеппер села на место, которое раньше занимал Стив.

— Такой паук вправду укусил тебя? Поэтому ты можешь лазать по стенам?

— Ну, да. — Питер подозревал, что демонстрация в данный момент приветствоваться не будет. — Когда это случилось, я пришёл в Оскорп как интерн. По дороге домой я заснул в метро, а когда проснулся, я… у меня были суперсилы. Я сам не совсем всё понимаю, но так всё и было. — Он бросил взгляд на Стива. — Так что, эм, может, если нам повезёт…

— Мне не нужны суперсилы, — перебил его Стив.

— Ты имеешь в виду, больше, чем уже и так есть? — шутя вставила Пеппер. — Тут никогда не угадаешь, Стив. Может, ползание по стенам пригодится.

Роджерс нахмурился.

— Я бы предпочёл обойтись без этого, — сказал он, а его лежащая на животе рука сжалась в кулак. — Я видел, что может натворить эта сыворотка, если с ней плохо обращаться. Я не хочу такого. — Сухожилия на тыльной стороне руки напряглись, и Питер только подумал, что они необычайно выделяются, как понял, что место паучьего укуса почернело.

— Мистер Старк?.. — Питер махнул на укус, и Тони с Пеппер оба придвинулись ближе.

Когда Стив заметил, что они столпились вокруг него, то отдернул руку. Черный развод распространился вдоль вздутых сухожилий и затемнил костяшки.

— Не трогайте меня! — огрызнулся он.

— Роджерс, успокойся, — Тони успокаивающе поднял руки. — Мы просто хотим посмотреть.

— Не надо. — Стив прижал руки к груди и попытался отползти. Его дыхание было прерывистым из-за паники. — Я в порядке.

— Хочешь, я принесу тебе воды? — предложила Пеппер. Она поморщилась. — Или, может, валиум?

Стив сел. Его лицо по-прежнему было красным и блестело от испарины. Питер с испугом продолжал зачарованно смотреть, как его кожа чернеет всё больше: цвет расползался от места укуса словно разлитые чернила.

— Оставьте меня в покое, — выдохнул Стив, отползая от них максимально далеко, насколько только позволял диван. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели. — Не подходите!

Пеппер продолжала пытаться успокоить его, в то время как Тони вытащил шприц из ближайшего придиванного столика. Питер мог только в шоке таращиться, когда костяшки Стива щелкнули и увеличились, а его сухая кожа потолстела, превратившись скорее в шероховатую оболочку. Чем больше распространялась трансформация, тем в большее отчаяние приходил Стив, и когда Тони подошёл, чтобы вколоть ему седативное, тот хлестнул рукой, отбивая шприц. Из-за резкого движение, яд стал распространяться от руки в тело даже быстрее: грудь начала расширяться, позвоночник стал выпирать из-под натянувшейся рубашки, а челюсть раздалась.

— Не подходите ко мне! — заорал Стив. Его голос стал хриплым и нечеловеческим — трансформация захватила его полностью. Костлявые плечи и кости таза прорвали ткань, освобождая его перекореженное тело и жесткую, похожую на экзоскелет кожу. Волосы мужчины почернели и разрослись вниз по шее и телу колючими ворсинками. Лицо изменилось последним. Глаза Стива погрузились глубже, а кости искривились, оставляя тёмную, похожую на череп форму с выступающими бровями и выдающимися наружу клыками.

Тони схватил Пеппер за руку и утянул назад, в то время как Питер прыжком спрятался за диваном.

— ДЖАРВИС… — заорал Старк.

Губы Стива разошлись и он издал пронзительный рёв. В потолке открылась панель, но прежде чем сработали какие-либо механизмы, Стив уже рванул к балкону, отшвыривая с пути мебель. Стеклянные двери разбились без труда, и Стив исчез, бросившись за край.

Питер начал натягивать свой костюм обратно.

— Твою ж мать! Что, чёрт возьми, это было?

— ДЖАРВИС, отбой, — приказал Тони. — Он ушёл. — Старк направился к балкону. — Пеппер, сообщи Брюсу. Я за ним.

Питер, несмотря на подкашивающиеся ноги, последовал за ним наружу. Вместе они подбежали к краю и огляделись, с лёгкостью приметив нового чудовищного Стива, ползущего по стене Башни вниз на улицу.

— Полагаю, с таким побочным эффектом ты не сталкивался, — сказал Тони.

Питер потряс головой.

— Н-нет. Такого не припоминаю.

Тони отступил назад и пошёл к лестнице, на которой осуществлялась сборка костюма. Когда он понял, что Питер по-прежнему следует за ним, то взмахом руки отправил его назад.

— Возвращайся внутрь и расскажи всё Брюсу.

— Я иду с вами, — сказал Питер. — Я могу помочь.

— Ты будешь лишь путаться под ногами.

Открылся верхний балкон, и Питер с открытым ртом смотрел как броня Железного Человека, деталь за деталью, надевается на своего носителя. Хотел бы Питер, чтобы обстоятельства были не такими ужасными, и у него был бы шанс в полной мере оценить то, чему он стал свидетелем. Парень встряхнулся.

— Я могу помочь, — повторил он. — И это из-за меня всё…

— Ты сделал достаточно, — отрезал Тони. Лицевая пластина захлопнулась. — Мы с этим разберемся.

Питер отступил назад, когда Тони взлетел. Горло обжигала горечь, но он не собирался сдаваться. Парень сбежал по ступеням и вернулся в пентхаус, подобрать свои веб-шутеры и маску.

— А затем он просто убежал, — объясняла Пеппер выходящему из лифта Брюсу. — Тони отправился за ним. Мы должны что-то сделать.

— И мы сделаем. — Когда Брюс увидел Питера, тот уже торопился на выход. — Что ты делаешь?

Питер зарядил оба веб-шутера свежими картриджами.

— Иду за ним, — твёрдо ответил он.

— Питер, Стив в своём нынешнем состоянии тебя не узнает. Он может попытаться тебе навредить.

— Как и любому, кто попадется ему на пути, верно? — Питер закончил и оправил рукава. Глубокий вдох укрепил его уверенность. — Я должен пойти за ними. Мистеру Старку может понадобиться помощь, к тому же, это я виноват! — он остановился и прямо посмотрел на Брюса. — Это моя ответственность, и я не знаю, смогу ли простить себя, если из-за мена с капитаном Роджерсом что-нибудь случится. — Питер по-прежнему чувствовал вкус крови в уголках губ и его от этого подташнивало. — Сегодня из-за меня уже пострадало слишком много людей.

Он уже начал поворачиваться, надеясь сбежать до того, как Брюс сможет его остановить, и дернулся от неожиданности, когда Брюс сказал:

— Хорошо. Но я иду с тобой.

Питер смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Как? Ты хоть и не особо крупный, но всё же великоват, чтобы я тебя нёс.

— Тебе и не придется. — Брюс расстегнул рубашку.

— Ты в этом уверен? — осторожно спросила Пеппер. — После того, что чуть было не случилось всего несколько минут назад?

— Выбора нет, — ответил Брюс. — Я буду в порядке. В этот раз всё будет на моих условиях. — Он поднял голову. — ДЖАРВИС, ты ещё не отменил готовность на случай Халка?

— Ещё нет, сэр.

— Мне надо, чтобы ты извлек для меня один из картриджей.

Питер непонимающе смотрел, как Брюс откинул рубашку в сторону, а затем снял ботинки, носки и пояс.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?

— Увидишь. — Брюс поднял голову, а когда металлический картридж размером с его руку выскочил из потолка, он поймал его и начал разбирать. — Поскольку ты этим утром выложил мне всё начистоту, полагаю, теперь мой черед, — сказал он чуть покачав головой.

Питер надел маску.

— В чём дело?

Брюс отбросил металлическую оболочку и вытащил наполненную желтой жидкостью колбу из толстого стекла.

— Это первое, что сделали мы с Тони, когда я согласился остаться здесь, — пояснил Брюс. — Намного более совершенное производное от EA-3167 — это транквилизатор военного класса. При дозе менее, чем миллиграмм, он лишит сознания практически любой живой организм. — Мужчина протянул колбу Питеру. — Когда мы подберемся достаточно близко, разбей его возле лица Стива. Препарат переведен в аэрозольную форму и должен, как я надеюсь, усыпить его. Только удостоверься, что сам ничего не вдохнешь.

Питер засунул колбу в рукав.

— Хорошо.

— Будьте осторожны. Оба.

Питер и Брюс пошли к балкону.

— Ну, начали, — сказал Брюс, собираясь. Он посмотрел на городской горизонт и сделал глубокий вдох. — Не пытайся меня ловить… со мной всё будет нормально.

Питер недоуменно моргнул.

— Что?

Брюс побежал. Парень последовал за ним, его сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, когда он понял, что Брюс несется прямиком к краю. С каждым шагом мужчина менялся: его кожа потемнела до насыщенного зеленого, его мышцы забугрились и начали выпирать, всё его тело налилось, поменяло форму и чудовищно выросло. К моменту, когда Брюс достиг края балкона, он был уже чем-то другим. Он прыгнул, и ноги толкнули его на нечеловеческое расстояние, до крыши соседнего здания. Питер был так шокирован, что чуть не забыл, что бежит к тому же самому краю; остатков рассудка хватило лишь чтобы выпустить паутину, когда его нога опустилась в пустоту. Плечо болело, но смогло продержаться, пока парень не пролетел на тросе к следующему зданию и не приземлился рядом со своим компаньоном.

Он бы не поверил, не увидь всё собственными глазами. Брюс исчез, сменившись зеленым чудовищем, лишь слегка его напоминавшим. Существо ссутулилось, встретив взгляд Питера с хмурой терпеливостью. Питер сглотнул.

— Это ты, — потрясенно выпалил он. — Ты та штука из Гарлема… ты всё же один из них, ты…

— Халк, — сказал монстр. Он вытянул руку, и когда Питер не понял, заворчал и махнул.

— Халк, — повторил Питер. — Ладно… — Глубоко вздохнув, он забрался по руке Халка ему на спину. Кроме гладкой кожи держаться там было не за что, поэтому парень скрючился за широкими лопатками Халка и прилип там руками и ногами. Он сглотнул. — Я готов.

Халк повращал плечами. Видимо, удостоверившись, что Питер хорошо держится, он выпрямился и перепрыгнул на следующую крышу. Несмотря на свой огромный размер, Халк плыл по небу словно невесомый, и приземлился удерживая идеальное равновесие и чуть присогнув колени для смягчения столкновение. Питер крепко держался; пока они следовали за далёкими вспышками репульсоров Железного Человека, парень всё никак не мог собраться с мыслями — был слишком потрясён.


	8. Chapter 8

Поездочка на Халке комфортом не отличалась, но это было однозначно лучше, чем с больным плечом скакать на паутине через весь город. Они неслись по крышам, и Питер прижимался к спине Халка, стараясь не особо думать о только что произошедшем. Брюс был Халком — Брюс был огромным зеленым яростным монстром, который помог сдержать вторжение пришельцев. Питер задавался вопросом, должен ли он был предугадать подобное, и быстро понял, что нет — ну кому бы такое в голову пришло? Это же полное безумие.

При остановке на крыше отеля Халка занесло, и пока он поворачивался, восстанавливая равновесие, мимо пролетел Тони в доспехах Железного Человека. Халк подошёл к краю, чтобы оглядеться, а Питер положил руку к гарнитуре у себя в ухе.

— Мисс Поттс? Вы меня слышите? Мы их нашли.

— Хорошо. Я переключу связь на Тони.

От последовавшего всплеска статического шума Питер поморщился, а затем в гарнитуре фоном зазвучал гул двигателей.

— Мистер Старк? — неуверенно спроси он.

— Это ты, Малыш-Паучок?

Халк опять начал двигаться, и Питеру пришлось быстро схватиться за его плечо.

— Я здесь с Брюсом. Он мне дал транквилизатор, чтобы попробовать вырубить им Стива, но для этого мне надо подобраться поближе. Не думаю, что у него большая площадь воздействия.

Халк перепрыгнул на следующее здание, и Питер наконец увидел Стива: большая масса грубой чёрной кожи и длинных конечностей к ужасу стоящих внизу зрителей забиралась по стене банка. Тони полетел к крыше на перехват.

— Я попробую его задержать на одном месте, — сказал Тони. — Но будь с этой штукой осторожен — она вырубит и кита, представься такая возможность.

— Окей… вааа! — Питеру пришлось схватить Халка за шею, когда очередной громадный прыжок чуть его не скинул. Не прошло и секунды, и на банк лез уже Халк; как только они добрались до крыши, Питер спрыгнул со своего места. Он прикоснулся к рукаву, чтобы удостовериться, что транквилизатор по-прежнему на месте, и наконец предстал перед их невероятной целью.

С момента побега из Башни Стив увеличился в размере. Спина сильно ссутулилась, а кости теперь торчали наружу под странными углами. В его гротескном лице и глазах, чёрных и блестящих, мечущихся в своих впадинах от Тони к Халку, по-прежнему оставалось что-то жутко человеческое и полное муки.

— Не подходите ко мне! — закричал Стив.

— Роджерс? — Тони поднял руки вверх и медленно шагнул ближе. — Ты ещё тут?

Стив отступил назад, подергиваясь и явно дрожа. Крохотные волоски, покрывавшие его тело, стояли дыбом.

— Не подходите ко мне, — повторил он, но его голос был неровным, будто слова не столько говорили, сколько лишь бессмысленно повторяли.

— Капитан Роджерс, — всё равно попробовал обратиться Питер. — Всё хорошо… мы вам не навредим. — Он опустился на все четыре конечности и подобрался ближе. — Мы здесь, чтобы помочь.

Стив на него зашипел, и когда Питер подошел слишком близко, то резко бросился. Парень отпрыгнул с траектории атаки, а Халк наоборот ринулся вперед. Два великана столкнулись, кроша в процессе крышу под собой, и начали бить друг друга огромными кулачищами. На стороне Халка была бо́льшая масса, но Стив оказался быстрее, к тому же его когтистые выступы прочерчивали на спине и плечах противника длинные полосы, пока они боролись, вцепившись друг в друга.

Питер вытащил из рукава колбу. Парочка была занята грандиозной битвой, и он внимательно наблюдал, дожидаясь, вдруг Стив откроется. Когда Питер напрягся, приготовившись вмешаться, Тони в его ухе быстро произнес:

— Не надо. Ты не хочешь оказаться там.

— Но они же поубивают друг друга! — Питер отпрыгнул, когда Стив откинул Халка только чтобы мгновением позже зло броситься ему в грудь. — Мы должны их остановить.

— Давай просто подождем, — настоял Тони. — Их, что одного, что второго, так просто не пришибёшь, а вот тебя — запросто, если попадешь под удар одного из них.

Халк поймал Стива за торс и поднял, швыряя с крыши здания. С проклятием Питер погнался вслед за ним. Когда Стив, ломая асфальт, рухнул посреди улицы, раздался визг тормозов и крики людей. Посчитав, что это его единственный шанс, Питер бросился вперёд. Стив с трудом поднимался на ноги; Питер, воспользовавшись его дезориентацией, запрыгнул ему на грудь и замахнулся.

Стив уставился на него снизу вверх, и его такое чужое лицо искривилось в страхе, которого Питер не ожидал. Тот был в ужасе. Подергивания его тела на самом деле были дрожью, а быстрое дыхание выдавало панику.

— Капитан. — Он выглядел так убито, что Питер почувствовал себя виноватым за своё нападение, пусть и всего лишь с седативным. — Всё хорошо, — сказал парень. — С вами будет всё хорошо.

— Не подходи ко мне, — прошипел Стив.

Он шлепнул Питера по спине, отправив того в полёт на соседнюю полосу дороги. Питер приземлился на живот, но в груди всё сжалось не от этого — из стиснутого кулака выскользнула колба. Он прыгнул вслед за ней, и когда этого оказалось недостаточно, решил подцепить её выстрелом паутины. Проехавшись до полной остановки, Питер почувствовал такое облегчение от спасения своей козырной карты, что не заметил фар машины, пока та не оказалась к нему уже практически вплотную.

На её пути возникла пара крепких зеленых ног. Питер пригнул голову и съежился, когда машина врезалась — она со скрежетом сминалась, — но столкновение, казалось, ни капли не сдвинуло Халка. С раздраженным фырком тот отпихнул автомобиль назад на несколько метров, а затем посмотрел вниз.

Питер оглянулся и увидел, что водитель выкарабкивается из-под подушек безопасности — по крайней мере, он, вроде бы, был в порядке.

— Спасибо, — сказал Питер. Халк лишь заворчал.

Парень прыжком поднялся на ноги. Стив всё ещё был на середине улицы, теперь он дрался с Тони, царапая костюм. Выстрел из репульсоров Старка сбил его на землю, а когда Стив попытался убежать, Халк схватил его сзади и пригвоздил к земле одну из его рук. Тони присоединился, хватая вторую руку Стива обеими своими.

— Пацан, сюда! — заорал он.

Стив завыл, и прежде чем Питер успел добежать, всё его тело вздрогнуло и начало трескаться. Его ноги, сомкнутые вокруг Тони треснули от ступней до бедер. Вторая пара ног выросла из первой и метнулась вверх, к лицевой пластине Железного Человека.

— Господи! — Тони отпустил руку Стива, чтобы отбить когти от лица. Метал скрипел, и в отчаянии Тони отстрелил перчатки. От такого столкновения они со Стивом расцепились, а Халк согнулся, пытаясь придавить Стива к дороге.

Стив же приземлился на четыре ноги, и пока он шипел и приседал, его руки тоже разделились, так что в итоге они оказались лицом к лицу с восьминогим чудовищем всё с тем же искаженным страхом лицом.

— Прочь! — закричал Стив, снова бросившись бежать; машины сигналили и сворачивали с его пути.

Тони попытался настроить свой перекошенный шлем.

— Это какой-то охренительно сильный яд, — сказал он, взлетая вслед за Роджерсом. Халк отставал от Тони лишь на шаг.

— Мистер Старк… — Питер оторвал от колбы с препаратом паутину и засунул её обратно в рукав. Прежде чем преследование успело слишком от него отдалиться, он выстрелил в спину Халку парой паутин и вернулся на своё место. Плечо запульсировало от грубого приземления, но нормально прилипнуть получилось. Уже тут Питер почувствовал себя лучше — на поддерживающем его широком сильном теле.

Впереди прыжками несся Стив, впиваясь восемью конечностями в бетонную колонну Вильямсбургского моста. Машины на встречной полосе сворачивали и тормозили; пытаясь их избежать, Стив запрыгнул на металлические поддерживающие опоры. Сейчас, когда он суетливо двигался по горизонтальным стальным балкам, он более чем когда-либо походил на паука. Чтобы добраться до моста Халку потребовался лишь один мощный прыжок, но с его бо́льшими размерами и Питером, цепляющемуся за спину, следовать по пути Стива ему было далеко не так легко. Раздраженно заворчав, он вместо этого запрыгнул на верхнюю пешеходную дорогу.

Питер оглянулся и увидел сверкающие огни: они были ещё далеко, но прибытие кавалерии много времени не займет. Ему уже был виден вертолёт, направляющийся в их сторону.

— Когда мы дойдем до конца моста, бруклинская сторона будет кишеть копами, — сказал он. — Мы должны остановить его до того, или они его расстреляют.

— Это полиции надо поберечься _от него_ , — ответил Тони, следуя за ними вдоль моста. — Но я тебя услышал.

Питер покачал головой.

— Он не хочет никому вредить… он _напуган_. Он идёт _домой_ , в Бруклин.

— В любом случае, нам надо закончить с этим быстро.

Они уже двигались над водой. Питер наклонился, оказавшись ближе к уху Халка.

— Ты в порядке? — он не имел понятия, что влечет за собой пребывание в виде Халка, и, может, Брюс ещё один, за кем они должны присматривать. Когда Халк лишь передернул плечами и побежал быстрее, Питер замолчал.

— Похоже, что впереди есть большой зазор между машинами, — сказал Тони. — Я приступаю.

Тони припустил вперед; нагнав Стива, он обхватил его за пояс и сдернул вниз, рухнув вместе с ним на дорогу. Питер поморщился от вида трещин, которые они оставили — он явно ещё не скоро привыкнет в полям битвы супергероев. Когда Халк спрыгнул вниз, присоединяясь к ним, Питер зацепился паутиной за поддерживающую опору и отпрыгнул в сторонку. Раненый бок пульсировал, но парень его игнорировал, сидя на стене он собирался с мужеством, наблюдая, как Халк прыжком бросается Стиву на спину. Они боролись как монстры из второсортного фильма, рыча и молотя кулаками. Когда одна из конечностей Стива начинала оказываться в выгодном для него положении, вмешивался Тони, выстреливая из репульсоров или вовремя пикируя вниз. Всё это выглядело как сцена из недавней битвы с пришельцами, и по обеим сторонам моста мужчины и женщины выбирались из своих машин и раскрыв рты глазели на происходящее с безопасной по их мнению дистанции.

— Это безумие, — пробормотал Питер себе под нос.

Кулак Халка впечатался Стиву в челюсть, отправив того в короткий полёт до земли. Роджерс резко втянул воздух и попытался отползти от своих преследователей. То, насколько испуганным он казался, придало Питеру больше уверенности. Стив не пытался причинить вред кому-либо, он хотел убежать. Часть его понимала, что с ним произошло. Питер вздрогнул от чувства вины и более чем когда-либо преисполнился решимости положить этому конец. Он спрыгнул со своего насеста и, прежде чем Халк мог подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы подвести итог их фантастическому спаррингу, вытащил колбу из рукава, бросив её об землю рядом с лицом Стива.

Вторая пара рук согнулась и поймала колбу до того, как она ударилась. Питер ещё только осознавал свой промах, когда Стив перекатился и кинул её прямиком Тони в лицо.

Стекло разбилось. Бывшая внутри жидкость немедленно превратилась в облако желтого газа, а Тони отлетел назад, пытаясь от него уйти, но трещины в шлеме обеспечили газу проникновение. Пятки Железного Человека запнулись о край моста, и он камнем рухнул вниз.

— Чёрт… — Питер поймал Тони в паутину, но ему пришлось пригнуться, пока его тащило к краю моста мимо продолжившейся потасовки Халка и Стива. Мысль, что его плечо опять выскочит из сустава, пришла к нему до того, как паутинный трос успел туго натянуться. Нырнув вокруг поддерживающей опоры, он его вовремя привязал. Даже когда паутина показалась крепко закрепленной, Питер обмотал её вокруг ещё два раза, просто для надёжности.

— Мистер Старк! — Закрепив нить ещё одной паутины, теперь уже для себя, парень спрыгнул на ней вниз. — Мистер Старк! Вы меня слышите? Ох чёрт, пожалуйста, не впадайте в кому.

Он помахал рукой перед маской. Реактор Тони по-прежнему ярко светился, и было слышно, как тихо гудят двигатели внутри, но ответа Питер не получил. Не веря происходящему, он покачал головой.

— Эта ночь может стать ещё хуже?

— Питер? — Пеппер позвала его по связи. — Что происходит?

— Мистер Старк получил вырубающим газом прямо в лицо, — ответил Питер.

— Боже мой. Он в порядке? Не считая того, что без сознания?

Питер подергал паутину.

— На данный момент он в безопасности. Что мне делать? Брюс сказал…

— Есть аварийное управление, — сказала Пеппер. — Тони показывал мне, как его запускать. — Он слышал, как она торопливо шла. — Я на пути туда, вниз, но это займет некоторое время. Пожалуйста, удостоверься, что он в это время будет в безопасности.

— С ним всё хорошо. Он никуда отсюда не денется. — Питер поднялся обратно на мост. — Я просто не представляю, что мне теперь делать.

Халк и Стив по-прежнему были там. Они успели сдвинуться на дюжину метров, заставив многих зевак побросать свои машины, когда крыши и капоты превратились в поле битвы. Ни один, ни второй, кажется, даже не замедлился. Запрыгнув обратно на опору, Питер застонал и поспешил вслед за ними. Он морщился от каждого удара парочки, но лишь когда Халк схватил из кузова одного из фургонов большой промышленный ящик с инструментами и разбил его о спину Стива, парень ускорился. И как раз вовремя — когда того ящика оказалось недостаточно, Халк начал поднимать фургон.

— Воу-воу! — Питер зацепил паутиной бампер фургона и прилепил его к стене моста, так что когда Халк попытался замахнуться машиной, рама выскользнула из его рук. Фургон громко шлепнулся на мост. — Брюс! — заорал Питер, запрыгнув на ближайший седан. — Не увлекайся!

Халк на это нахмурился и отвернулся. Стив снова пытался убежать, а Халк схватил его за две ноги, пригвождая к мостовой. Стив извивался, но наконец начал показывать признаки усталости. Он брыкался, царапал Халку грудь и руки, а у того по искривленным рычанием губам сочилась кровь. Смазанным пятном черного и зеленого они подкатились к краю и промяли ограду.

Питер беспомощно смотрел на происходящее.

— Это как чёртова Годзилла, — пробормотал он, и внезапно его осенило. Он задрал рукав и, вытащив запасные картриджи, нашёл отмеченный черным крестом. — Всё или ничего, — сказал он, заряжая его в левый веб-шутер.

Двумя ногами Стив держался за опоры, и когда Халк снова набросился, он атаковал, пнув того в лицо и грудь шипастыми выступами. Халк не оставил это без ответа, но руки Стива были везде: они тянули его за волосы, открывая горло. Обнажив клыки, Роджерс с нечеловеческим рыком устремился вперёд.

Питер прыгнул на него. Он выстрелил спец-паутиной Стиву в висок и потянул, сбивая с намеченного пути. Громкий щелчок захлопнувшейся челюсти заставил Питера дёрнуться, но он выстрелил снова, на этот раз в когти Стива. Раствор был такой же густой и липкий, как когда они впервые опробовали его, и он быстро начал работать, склеивая две руки Стива. Тот взревел и махнул, но Питер уклонился назад и, вновь выпрямившись, стал обвивать гибкими тросами щиколотки и запястья Роджерса.

— Я его держу, — сказал Питер, выстрелив ещё одной паутиной Стиву в ступню, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот не попытается снова сбежать. — Я его держу…

Халк толчком встал на ноги и бросился. У Питера едва ли было время убраться с дороги, не говоря уже о попытке остановить его, так что парень мог лишь смотреть, как Халк врезался в связанного Стива и перебросил их обоих за ограждение моста. Питер прыгнул к краю, но к этому моменту внизу уже раздался всплеск.

Вода внизу расходилась кругами, и Питер наклонился ниже, рассматривая каждую волну в поисках каких-нибудь намеков на упавших. Лишь когда у Питера закружилась голова, он понял, что задержал дыхание. Внутри маски у него ещё сохранился привкус крови и это рождало сотни страшных мыслей у него в голове: что он убил Тони Старка, остановив тому сердце военным транквилизатором; что он склеил Стива и Брюса паутиной, которая не рвется и не растворяется, и дал им утонуть. Его эгоистичность и беспечность убила половину команды непобедимых супергероев, и Питер дрожал на бетоне, сражаясь с подступающими слезами.

— Проклятье, Брюс, — прошептал он. — Я же сказал, что держу его.

Не было ни движения. Казалось, что прошли часы. Затем вода отхлынула, и на поверхности резко появилась крепкая зеленая рука. Практически бездумно Питер вытянул руку и выстрелил нитью нормальной паутины. Она прилипла к открытой ладони Халка, и тот прокрутил запястьем, чтобы хорошо за неё взяться и суметь вытащить голову над водой. Он вдохнул, стряхнул с лица мокрые волосы и наконец вытащил на поверхность второе тело: Стив, с закрытыми глазами, своего привычного размера и вида.

Питер прикрепил паутину к мосту и выстрелил ещё одной в клейковину, облепившую теперь человеческое тело Стива. Используя опору моста как рычаг, он начал подтягивать Стива вверх, пока Халк залезал по первому тросу. Боль в плече отошла на второй план, и Питер вкладывал всё, что у него было, в каждый рывок паутины. Наконец Стив оказался наверху. Вода достаточно сгладила липкость спец-паутины, так что Питер смог оттащить его от края, не прилипнув при этом самому. Парень аккуратно растянул Стива на дороге.

— Капитан? — Питер сдернул перчатку и приложил ладонь чашечкой над носом и ртом Стива. От тихого дыхания на своей руке он чуть не расплакался. — Мисс Пеппер… э, мисс Поттс. Стив… он вернулся в нормальный вид. Он без сознания, но с ним всё хорошо.

— Слава богу. А как Брюс?

Питер поднял голову. Халк забрался на мост и пытался проморгаться: он выглядел немного дезориентированным, но, к счастью, не рассерженным.

— Он тоже в порядке, — сказал Питер. — Он в порядке. Похоже, всё закончилось.

Питер начал оседать и дёрнулся, когда его спину поддержала широкая ладонь Халка. Парень посмотрел вверх и не смог сдержать смех — настолько он устал.

— Всё же закончилось, верно?

Халк ему улыбнулся. Было странно видеть самое тёплое выражение Брюса на таком большом лице, но Питер бы узнал его в любом виде. Несмотря на все трудности, они это сделали. На мгновение Питер забыл, что, собственно, сам и послужил причиной происшествия, и светился, гордый за них обоих. Это ощущение очень отличалось от его первой большой победы — когда он сидел на вершине Оскорпа, съежившись рядом с телом капитана Стейси. Они работали, как команда, и они победили. Зрители, смотревшие с обеих сторон, видели, как помощь Человека-Паука принимал один из героев, спасших мир.

Это мгновение долго не продлилось. Халк неожиданно поднял голову и пристально посмотрел в даль над водой. Он зарычал.

— Что? — Питер воспользовался рукой Халка, чтобы встать и посмотреть самому. Залив пересекал джет, темный и гладкай, без опознавательных знаков. Питер поежился. — Воа-а. Это выглядит… определенно недружественно.

— Что? — настойчиво спросила Пеппер. — Что случилось?

— Джет. — Питер запрыгнул на перила, чтобы взглянуть получше. — Большой, летит в эту сторону.

Халк встал.

— Бежать, — сказал он.

Звук его голоса напугал Питера, и он развернулся.

— В чём дело?

— Бежать, — повторил Халк. Он подтолкнул Питера прочь от края и указал на лабиринтоподобную структуру опор моста. — Убегай.

Питер оглянулся, но спорить сейчас не хотелось.

— Окей. — Он кивнул и хотя предпочел бы снова устроиться на спине Халка для _более медленной_ поездки домой, надел перчатку обратно и послушался совета спрятаться наверху. Удалившись уже на дюжину метров и будучи надёжно скрытым мостом, Питер обернулся посмотреть.

Джет остановился и завис. Питер смотрел в благоговении и, немного, страхе, как джет сзади открылся и оттуда появились солдаты в боевом снаряжении. Он очень хотел вернуться, но когда парень опустил взгляд, то увидел что Халка не просто окружили — он сам ужимался. С каждой прошедшей секундой он становился меньше и бледнее, пока не остался обычным Брюсом, упавшим без сознания, аккурат прежде чем мужчины и женщины на тросах спустились к нему.

— Я очень надеюсь, что это хорошие парни, — сказал Питер.

— Питер? — Пеппер по-прежнему была на связи. — Питер, всё хорошо. Мне только что сообщили из ЩИТа. Они на месте и позаботятся об остальном. Ты ещё там?

По тросу из джета спустилась ещё одна фигура: женщина с великолепными рыжими волосами и в менее формальном боевом облачении. Питер подался вперед, чтобы разглядеть получше, и отпрянул так же быстро, когда она вроде как посмотрела в его сторону. Предупреждение Халка звенело в ушах, пока он продолжал отступать дальше по мосту.

— Я здесь, — ответил Питер. — Я в порядке. Оставлю остальное на них. — Он вытащил гарнитуру из маски и выключил её. Хотя это наверняка было опасно, он остался на месте, наблюдая, как Стива и Брюса закрепляют на носилках, после чего забирают на джете.


	9. Chapter 9

Брюс проснулся со знакомым ощущением некоторого замешательства и слишком туго натянутой кожи. Он не пытался с этим бороться, делая каждый вдох тогда, когда этого хотелось телу, и позволяя разуму медленно проясняться. Он лежал обнаженным на кровати с мягким постельным бельём — его собственной кровати в Башне Старка. Медленно он опробовал каждую свою ноющую конечность и нахмурился, когда понял, что одну из рук держат пять тёплых пальцев.

Мужчина повернул голову набок и увидел Питера — он лежал головой на сложенных руках, держа одной Брюса. Парень по-прежнему был в костюме Человека-Паука, только без маски, и, казалось, глубоко спал. Несколько минут Брюс просто смотрел. Уже много лет он не просыпался после Халка с рукой в его руке, и сердце в груди так сильно сжалось, что стало почти больно. При знакомстве с парнем ему бы никогда в голову не пришло, что в итоге получится вот так — что Питер будет сидеть рядом с ним.

Брюс аккуратно высвободил руку и пробежал ей по волосам парня.

— Откуда ты такой взялся, Питер? — пробормотал он, а горло перехватило от эмоций. — И что же мне с тобой делать?

Питер пошевелился. Он поднял голову, и улыбка, тронувшая его губы в тот миг, когда он увидел Брюса, была красивой и обворожительной.

— Брюс. — Когда тот развернул ладонь к щеке Питера, парень чуть подался ей навстречу. — Ты в порядке?

— Со мной сейчас всё хорошо. — Брюс мягко обвел синяк под левым глазом Питера. — А ты?

— Немного подустал, но нормально. — Он хохотнул. — Бывало и хуже.

Брюс улыбнулся, но о «хуже» ему думать не хотелось.

— Как мы справились? — спросил он. — Со Стивом всё хорошо?

— Ты не помнишь?

— Нет, — Брюсу удалось припомнить лишь несколько отдельных моментов их драки в городе. — Ничего.

— В таком случае, я в одиночку всех спас, — сказал Питер с усталой усмешкой. — Ну, кроме, пожалуй, мистера Старка — он до сих пор ещё в коме или типа того. Я уже давненько не перепроверял.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Газ?

— Ага. Прямиком в лицо. — Питер поёрзал. — Но это, честное слово, не я виноват.

— Я верю. — Брюс продолжал легонько поглаживать лицо Питера, и в конце чуть потянул за шею. — Иди сюда.

Питеру дальнейшие уговоры не требовались. Он облокотился на матрас и дал Брюсу притянуть себя для поцелуя. Губы у него были разбиты, но всё равно оставались сладкими, и Брюс не хотел их отпускать. Это всё так же неправильно как и прежде, попытался сказать он себе. Питер всё ещё был слишком молод, слишком неопытен, чтобы это можно было трактовать иначе, чем совращением. Брюса это не остановило. Сейчас у него было хоть что-то, и он пока не был готов это что-то отпускать.

Внезапно Питер отдернулся, и прежде чем Брюс успел спросить почему, метнулся на потолок. Дверь открылась мгновением позже, и Брюс подпрыгнул, увидев, как в проеме появляется директор Фьюри.

— Доктр Беннер, — сухо поздоровался он. — Теперь, когда вы проснулись, не против присоединиться к нам?

— Эм… конечно. — Брюс сел, умудряясь не бросать взгляды на потолок. — Только дайте минутку, чтобы одеться.

Фьюри кивнул и вышел. Как только дверь защелкнулась, Питер упал на пол.

— Тебя забрали с моста представители власти, — сказал он. — Мне пришлось лезть сюда через окно.

 — Фьюри это тебе не обычный представитель власти, — заметил Брюс. Он вылез из постели и взял чистую одежду. — Тебе повезло, что ты оказался в его слепой зоне, когда он вошёл.

Пока Брюс одевался, Питер присел на край матраса. Его плечи поникли.

— Полагаю, вот теперь меня и сдадут, да?

Брюс нахмурился, застёгивая рубашку.

— Я с ним поговорю, — сказал он. — Фьюри суров, но рационален. Он не сдаст тебя копам, если посчитает, что сможет получить от тебя пользу.

— Пользу? — Питер выпрямился. — Ты имеешь в виду в команде?

— Посмотрим. — Брюс поднял лицо Питера за подбородок и поцеловал парня в макушку. — Просто оставайся на месте. Если посчитаю, что всё идёт хорошо, я дам тебе сигнал зайти. Всё будет хорошо, Питер.

Он направился к двери, но когда его рука уже была на ручке, Питер сказал:

— Эй, Брюс. — Он откинулся на руки. — Ты ведь мне когда-нибудь расскажешь предысторию Большого Зелёного Тебя?

— Да, — Брюс устало улыбнулся. — Расскажу.

Мужчина закрыл за собой дверь и глубоко вздохнул. У него было ощущение, будто он отправляется на битву. Брюс собрался и пошёл на голоса в самую большую из своих комнат.

— Вот же мелкий гадёныш, да? — говорил Фьюри. — Возможно, мне самому стоит навестить Оскорп. Мне кажется, это должно нарушать какие-то правила безопасности.

Брюс вошёл и обнаружил, что Фьюри изучает содержимое пластикового контейнера: маленький красно-синий паук шевелил передними лапками.

— Вы его нашли? — Брюс надел очки, и Фьюри передал ему контейнер посмотреть поближе.

— Агент Романова нашла, — ответил Фьюри. — Полагаю, это что-то связанное с паучьей общностью. — Наташа, сидящая рядом со скрещенными руками, лишь пожала плечами.

Брюс кратко осмотрел паука. Он выглядел точно так же, как и прошлый, которого он видел, хотя и намного более живой. Порадовавшись, что паук надежно закрыт, Брюс перевёл внимание на остальных присутствующих. Рядом с Наташей сидела Пеппер, на её коленях балансировал планшет. Кроме них в комнате ещё были только Тони и Стив — они сидели бок о бок на диване, закутавшись в халаты. Оба щеголяли пакетами со льдом на головах и в целом выглядели осунувшимися и явно испытывали тошноту, но по крайней мере Тони был в сознании, а Стив в человеческой форме. Брюс протянул паука обратно Фьюри и подошёл к Стиву, проверяя его пульс и температуру.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил он.

— Устал, — Стив осмотру не сопротивлялся. — И как-то муторно.

— Это пройдёт.

— Мы уже отправили образец крови в лабораторию, — сказал Фьюри. — По нему можно будет сказать, станет ли такое «состояние» у капитана Роджерса постоянным.

— Радиация, исходящая от этих пауков очень мала, — сказал Брюс. — Ничего сравнимого с облучением, которое получил я. Так что я практически уверен, что оно само пройдёт, и Стив будет в порядке.

— Пусть так, но капитан вернется с нами на базу для наблюдений, пока мы не будем полностью уверены.

Брюс сжал плечо Стива, и тот, судя по всему, был за это признателен.

— А Тони?

— Голова раскалывается, — проворчал Старк. — Спасибо, что спросил.

— По крайней мере мы знаем, что ЕА работает.

— Доктор Беннер, — Фьюри жестом показал ему присаживаться. — Мне бы хотелось услышать вашу версию событий этой ночи.

Брюс сел рядом со Стивом. Он бросил взгляд на своих товарищей, а те посмотрели в ответ, явно пытаясь что-то подсказать, но Фьюри быстренько это пресёк.

— Давайте без этого, — сказал он. — Вижу, вы пытаетесь договориться. Просто расскажите мне, что произошло, доктор.

Брюс облизал губы.

— Капитан Роджерс подвергся радиоактивному воздействию через данного паука, — он махнул на контейнер. — Оно плохо среагировало с сывороткой суперсолдата, которая находится в его крови, и он претерпел… мутацию, как я понимаю. Сам я этого не видел. Записей никаких нет?

Пеппер несколько раз ткнула в свой планшет и передала его другим. Там проигрывались несколько сцен, включая запись камеры охраны с балкона Башни, было несколько фотографий с вертушки журналистов и даже несколько снятых на телефон видео с Youtube. Сердце Брюса замерло в волнении, когда он увидел ужасную трансформацию Стива.

— И всё это из-за такой малой дозы облучения, — сказал он больше для себя. — Экстраординарно.

Стив смотрел видео со смешанным чувством вины и опасения.

— Я не помню ничего посте того, как доктор Беннер сказал мне лежать на диване, — произнес он.

— Напоминает мою лучшую половину, — завороженно заметил Брюс. — Трансформация, потеря самосознания и контроля. Оригинальная формула сыворотки Стива среагировала весьма схоже с моим вариантом. Вы понимаете, что это значит? — он взволнованно посмотрел на Тони. — Это значит, что я всё-таки был прав с той формулой. Это была не моя ошибка в химии, а только воздействие гамма-излучения. Всё остальное я сделал правильно.

— Это что-то означает? — бесцветным голосом спросил Стив.

— Конечно же, да. А вот что именно, я пока не знаю. — Брюс перезапустил видео. — Но это потрясающе. У меня теперь много работы…

Стив вздохнул.

— Хоть что-то хорошее из этого вышло.

— Доктор Беннер, — обратился Фьюри, — сфокусируйтесь.

— А, да, простите. — Брюс продолжал смотреть записи. — Что вы сказали?

Фьюри остановил на нём тяжелый взгляд.

— Вы должны мне рассказать, откуда взялся паук.

Замерев, Брюс продолжил держать голову чуть опущенной. Он смог поймать взгляд Тони, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Прежде чем Фьюри мог бы потерять терпение, Беннер ответил:

— Полагаю, он взялся от Человека-Паука.

— Охрана в главном управлении Оскорпа клянётся, что этой ночью их ограбил Человек-Паук, — сказала Наташа. — Полиция не смогла этого подтвердить, поскольку никто не сообщил, что именно он украл, и нет ни отпечатков, ни других физических улик, которые указали бы на него, не говоря уже о хоть каких-то намёках на его личность.

— Об этом я ничего не знаю, — быстро продолжил Брюс. — Честно. Всё что мне известно, это то, что Человек-Паук появился здесь, нуждаясь в медицинской помощи. Мы её оказали. А потом капитана Рождерса укусили.

В одном из видео Стив в иной форме сцепился в драке с Халком, и Брюс отвлекся, просматривая его. Подобное всегда казалось немного нереальным.

— Хотя в итоге он же и помог нам взять всё под контроль.

Фьюри поджал губы.

— Помог, — признал он. — Насколько мы можем сказать.

Брюс закрыл окна и вернул планшет Пеппер.

— Директор Фьюри, — сказал он, — как я понимаю, Человек-Паук занимается в Нью-Йорке своей деятельностью уже некоторое время. Уверен, у вас есть на него файл.

Фьюри не понравилось, что разговор перевели в эту сторону.

— Да.

— Вам известно, что его способности сверхчеловеческие? И искусственные?

— Мы это подозревали, да.

Брюс облизал губы и подался вперед. Он молился, чтобы его ход оказался верным.

— Он особенный, — убежденно сказал Брюс. — Сэр, Человек-Паук не глуп и он одарён, и мы все знаем, что у него правильные убеждения. Я понимаю, что случившееся этой ночью можно назвать фиаско, и… — он бросил взгляд на Стива и Тони. — … это могло окончится гораздо печальнее, чем просто ущерб собственности, но ещё это значит, что какой-то парень в обтягивающем костюме справился со мной в моём худшем состоянии, более того — с двумя такими. А именно это он и сделал.

Фьюри посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Что вы просите меня сделать, доктор Беннер?

— Думаю… — Брюс глубоко вздохнул. — Я прошу рассмотреть его для инициативы Мстители.

Стив и Тони рядом с ним сидели совсем тихо. Брюс не мог сказать, было ли в их молчании неодобрение или наоборот, поддержка, но проверить и посмотреть он не пытался. Он пристально смотрел на Фьюри и старался передать всю свою уверенность, не показав при этом своих скрытых мотивов. Казалось, что это не сработает, но Фьюри откинулся назад и задумчиво нахмурился.

— Он здесь? — спросил он.

— Он… был здесь. — Брюс смог сдержаться и не посмотреть на дверь. — Не знаю, так ли это сейчас.

Наташа встала, но Фьюри махнул ей сесть до того, как она вышла из комнаты. Подумав ещё минуту, он сказал:

— Я рассмотрю его кандидатуру.

— Будь он здесь, уверен, он бы поблагодарил вас, — сказал Брюс.

Все замолчали. Никто не смотрел на дверь, хотя именно на ней было сосредоточено внимание всех присутствующих. Когда ничего не произошло, Фьюри покачал головой.

— Ну а пока, мне ещё нужно написать множество отчетов, — сказал он. — И вы, капитан. Вы отправляетесь со мной.

— Можете дать мне несколько минут? — спросил Стив. — Мне бы хотелось хоть немного ополоснуться и найти одежду, прежде чем садиться в вертолёт.

— Вполне разумно, — губы Фьюри изогнулись — казалось, он всегда всё знает. Он махнул Наташе. — Я подожду снаружи.

— Подождите. — Брюс сел выпрямившись. — Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел оставить паука.

Фьюри поднял бровь.

— Зачем?

— Для моего исследования, конечно. — Брюс протянул руку, но когда Фьюри не шелохнулся, он был вынужден дать более развернутый ответ. — Паук может снабдить меня крайне полезными данными, — сказал он. — Эффект, оказанный им на капитана Роджерса, экстроординарен, и он заслуживает того, чтобы его изучили. Со всеми предосторожностями, конечно. — Он сглотнул. — Я, возможно, даже смогу выяснить точно, откуда он взялся.

Фьюри хмыкнул.

— Полагаю, я не могу рассматривать его, как украденную собственность, если владельцы ещё не сообщили о том, что он был украден, — осторожно сказал он. — Но вы будете очень аккуратны с ним, доктор. А я буду проверять вас и хочу узнать, что дадут ваши исследования.

— Конечно. — Брюс хотел объяснить Фьюри всю ситуацию, но было у него чувство, что это лишь свяжет Фьюри руки, чего никто из них не хотел. — Здесь самое безопасное для него место, — сказал он, и директор наконец-то протянул ему контейнер.

— Если с этим всё решено, — сказал Фьюри, — мы уходим. — Он остановил на Стиве тяжелый взгляд. — Встретимся с тобой на месте.

— Да, сэр.

— Я пойду с вами, — вызвалась Пеппер. — Может, перед отлётом выпьете кофе?

— Было бы неплохо, — сказала Наташа, и они втроём вышли.

Как только они ушли, Брюс повернулся к коридору.

— Ты пропустил свой сигнал, — сказал он туда.

Что-то глухо ударило, а затем появился смущенный Питер. Он пожал плечами.

— Прости.

Брюс бросил взгляд на Стива и Тони, но те оба выжидающе на него смотрели. Поморщившись, он пошел к остановившемуся в дверях Питеру.

— Мне казалось, ты именно этого и хотел, — тихо сказал он. — Если ты хочешь быть частью команды, то рано или поздно тебе придется встретиться с директором Фьюри.

Питер помялся. Пожевав губу и потерев плечо, он наконец покачал головой.

— Спасибо, Брюс. Правда. Но, полагаю, всё это заставило меня понять, что к подобному я не готов. Ну, знаешь, может, когда-нибудь. Но не прямо сейчас.

Брюс улыбнулся.

— Я понимаю.

Тони громко прочистил горло.

— Хочешь рассказать что-то классу?

Брюс отступил в сторону, и с глубоким вдохом Питер прошёл вперед. Собравшись с духом, он предстал перед лицом Тони и Стива.

— Мистер Старк, — сказал он. — Капитан Роджерс. Я правда крайне сожалею о случившемся. Я понимаю, что принёс много проблем.

— Я знаю, что с пауком вышло случайно, — сказал Стив, — но тебе изначально не стоило лезть в Оскорп.

— Знаю, — Питер опустил голову. — Я найду способ всё исправить, если получится. Но похоже вы не собираетесь меня сдавать, так что… Я приношу свои извинения. И больше так не буду. Мне это и не потребуется, ведь паук у нас теперь есть, верно?

Стив вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— В будущем все такие умники, — пожаловался он.

— По крайней мере ничто катострофически не пострадало, — сказал Тони. — Кроме моей гордости. А то, что ты превратился в огромного паука и разбил пару-тройку машин, это не худшее, что могло произойти.

— Все мы совершали ошибки, — вставил слово Брюс. — И все мы стали немного мудрее, верно? — Он положил Питеру сзади на шею руку в защитном жесте. — Но всё равно тебе пока стоит залечь на дно.

Питер искоса посмотрел на него.

— Это значит, что мне теперь тут не рады?

Брюс покраснел и посмотрел на Тони в поисках помощи. На мгновение показалось, будто тот вовсе не собирается помогать, но затем он толчком встал на ноги.

— Пойдём найдем тебе что-нибудь из одежды, Роджерс, — сказал он. — Хэппи оставил здесь кое-что из вещей, может, ты сумеешь в них влезть.

Пока Тони помогал Стиву встать, Брюс повернулся к Питеру.

— Пока я здесь, в Башне тебе рады, — сказал он твердо. — Я ведь говорил, что помогу тебе понять природу твоих способностей, и говорил это серьёзно. Я понимаю, что ты испытываешь.

Питер криво улыбнулся.

— Ага. Я в это верю. — Он переступил с ноги на ногу. — А что по поводу… остального?

Брюс покраснел сильнее.

— Мы… поработаем над этим, — сказал он. — Но в гораздо более медленном темпе, чем прежде.

— Итак. — Озорство, мелькнувшее в глазах парня, заставило Брюса усомниться в своём самоконтроле. — Полагаю, этот значит, что обжимашек в спандексе пока не будет?

Стив, ещё не успевший выйти за дверь, остановился и обернулся к парочке.

— Погодите, что?

Брюс запнулся с ответом, но прежде чем он смог его озвучить, Питер стремительно поцеловал его в губы. К моменту, когда мужчина успел хотя бы подумать его оттолкнуть, Питер уже отстранился.

— Мне пора, — беззаботно сказал парень. — Моя тётушка меня прибьёт. — Он посмотрел на Тони и Стива. — Ну что, без обид же, верно, парни?

— Не влезай в заварушки, — сказал Тони. — На этот раз по-настоящему.

Питер козырнул.

— Рад наконец-то познакомиться с вами, мистер Старк. — Он натянул маску и направился к окну.

Брюс вытер рот и беспомощно улыбнулся пораженному Стиву.

— Питер…

— Я позвоню завтра, — сказал Питер, открывая окно и вылезая наружу. — Нам по-прежнему надо о многом поговорить.

— Да, но, Питер… — Брюс последовал за ним к окну, и Питер его подождал, но когда мужчина дошёл, то не знал, что сказать. Он вздохнул. — Будь осторожен по дороге домой.

— Обязательно. Ты тоже береги себя, Брюс. — Питер послал ему воздушный поцелуй, а затем спрыгнул с подоконника, улетая в город на паутине. Брюс стоял и смотрел, пока тот не исчез из виду. Он не был уверен, что ему когда-нибудь надоест наблюдать за тем, как Питер без малейших усилий скользит между зданиями.

— Эй, — сказал Стив. — Какого чёрта это сейчас было?

Брюс смущенно развернулся.

— Дети, — сказал он, пожимая плечами. — Их тяжело понять.

Стива перекосило, но тут Тони пихнул его в спину, чтобы вывести из комнаты.

— Шевелись, Роджерс, — сказал он. — Давай наведем тебе марафет для директора Фьюри.

Он смог вывести Стива наружу, и когда они ушли, Брюс облегченно выдохнул и снова подошёл к окну. Питера уже давно не было видно, но он знал, что вскоре они снова встретятся. Он не представлял, что будет дальше, но впервые ощущение неизвестности его не беспокоило.

— Похоже, я задержусь в этом городе больше, чем предполагал, — задумчиво сказал Брюс и пошёл обратно в спальню, надеясь поспать ещё несколько часиков. Наступающим утром у него будет много работы. От этой мысли он улыбнулся.


End file.
